Tiger Lily's Equestrian Journey Part 1
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Squeal of To Where and Back Again Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily along with her friends and family have great adventured. Meet new friends, and seeing old ones. The Magic of Friendship is back for Tiger Lily and others.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Celestial Advice

On a knock of the door, the door opens to reveal Tiger Lily and her cousin, Starlight Glimmer.

"Hey, Spike. What's up?" Starlight asks.

"Just, uh, wanted to make sure you both ready for your big ceremony today," Spike answers

"Yep!" Starlight answers.

"I am kind of excited," Tiger Lily answers.

Unknown to the girls, Twilight has secretly teleported herself into Starlight's room.

"Wow, I still can't believe my friends and I are getting medals of honor," Starlight says.

Twilight shushes spike to be sure not to let starlight inside.

"Are you kidding? You both totally deserve it! After all, you... saved Equestria from... Queen Chrysalis! With the help of Trixie and Thorax and Discord and…" Spike says.

"Uh, yeah. I know what happened. I was kinda there," Starlight says.

Tiger Lily blushes, "I was there too."

As the two talk to Spile, Twilight is taking some measurements on Statlight's wall.

"And let's not forget all of this wouldn't have been possible, if you haven't confess your love to Thorax," Starlight says, causing Tiger Lily to blush.

"Uh, right. Uh, so... what are you wearin'?" Spike asks.

"Not sure. Why? Am I supposed to dress up?" Starlight asks.

"Are we supposed to be formal?" Tiger Lily asks.

"No! I-I mean, you could. It's like Rarity always says…" Spoike says.

Then he makes his spikes looks like Rarity and imitates her, "'There's no such thing as overdressed, darling. You're just the best-looking pony in the room.'"

Tiger Lily giggles, "That's actually pretty good."

Spike leans his head a little catching Starlight's attention, "What are you looking at?"

"No, don't look!" Spike panics pulling her face to him.

Twilight has the quill and paper with her, and gives Spike the signal. Then she disappears.

Spike lets go of Starlight's face, and answers, "'Cause there was a spider there, but it's, uh, gone now, so, uh... thanks, Starlight! Byeeee!"

Then Spike runs off.

"What was that all about?" Starlight asks.

"Not sure," Tiger Lily answers.

Then the two girls walk into the bedroom.

In her own bedroom, Twilight is looking over the paper she has written down.

Spike comes into the room, and says, "Ha-ha! She had no idea. We're a good team, Sparkle!"

"Sparkle?" Twilight asks, and laughs.

Then says, "Yeah, we are. So do you think they'll like it? I want this present to say, 'I'm so proud of you both as a mentor and a friend. Equestria is safer thanks to you.'"

Confused, Spike says, "Oh. I thought you were getting them a mirror like yours. Plus, did you got the measurements from tiger Lily's room."

Then points to the mirror Twilight has and show the picture of her friends.

"I am, and I already did," Twilight says.

"Uh, maybe you should get them a card 'cause I don't think the mirror will say all that. But I think they'll like it," Spike says.

"It's just what their room needs. The first thing they'll see when they wake up is herself surrounded by all her friends. I plan on giving it to them after the ceremony," Twilight happily says.

"Yeah, about that. Don't you need to get the castle ready for the celebration?" Spike asks, confused.

"Nah. Pinkie Pie's got that covered," Twilight answers.

In the large room of the castle, Pinkie walks inside to see the empty room.

"Hmmm," Pinkie replies.

With a pill of a rope, all the party decorations, table with flowered vases, confetti, and more fall to the ground and the room has turned into a big party.

"Phew!" Pinkie replies, wiping her forehead with her hoof.

Then leaves the room.

Sometime later, a big award ceremony is being held. Twilight along with the princesses of Equestria, along with many ponies and changelings arrive to see this momentous occasion. Starlight, Tiger Lily, Trixie, Thorax and Discord are standing on a small stage with Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luan

Twilight announces, "Starlight, Tiger Lily, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging, and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely, are stronger than any adversity. By stopping Queen Chrysalis, not only did they save Equestria; they set the changelings free from her reign. Along with reforming the former Changeling Queen"

Just then, another Discord appears with two blue color hair with a flag of Discord's face, and a pom pom.

"Go, Discord! Yahoo!" the other Discord shouts.

Starlight and Tiger Lily giggle under their hooves, while Trixie roll their eyes in reply.

Then Princess Celestia says, "And that's why we're proud and honored to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage!"

The princess shows a small pillar with a purple pillow. On the pillow are magenta heart shaped gems with gold lining and light yellow wings, and a pink ribbon for the lace. Everypony clap and cheer with glee. Princess Luna lifts the award with her magic with the heroes kneeling down. Then each of them are wearing the award around their neck. Discord removes his head to easily get it on

When it's Thorax's turn, Princess Luna is having trouble getting the ribbon pass his horns.

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheers,

Then says, "Oh. Uh, no. Not quite. Uh... all right. There it is!" as the princess struggles to get it on.

With a pop, Pinkie shouts, "Yay!"

Princess Luna takes a breather after that.

Twilight happily says, "We are so proud of you all!"

Everypony clap and cheer with glee.

After the ceremony, Vynil Scratch spins a disck on her hoof, and plays music on her DJ system. Soon, everypony are talking to each other, dancing, eating, and other fun stuff to do at a party.

Trixie brags to some of the ponies, "It was the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie's pleasure to save you from your imminent doom."

"Yes, because you did it all by yourself," Discord remarks.

Starlight, Thorax, and tiger Lily giggles.

Sunburst walks over, and says, "I can't believe you managed to do it without magic."

"It was amazing!" One changeling says.

Then another says, "No one's ever stood up to Chrysalis like that!"

"Oh, I just did what anypony would have done," Starlight says.

Tiger Lily blushes, "Yeah. I just stood up to what I think is right."

Just then Suri walks over, "Yes. And let's not forget the juicy relationship you're having with Thorax.

Tiger Lily hugs Suri, "You made it."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my friend's ceremony for anything," Suri says.

Then asks with a smug, "So spill, I heard that you and Thorax are in a relationship, is it true?"

Tiger Lily and Thorax look at each other with their cheeks turning red and turns away with smiles.

At a different side of the room, Princess Twilight is seeing her students talking to her friends. She is so proud of them.

Princess Celestia walks over, and says, "It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Watching your students shine the way you always knew they could."

Twilight laughs, "My cheeks are sore! I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life!"

Then rubs her cheek

"I can only imagine what that feels like," Princess Celestai adds, winking her eye.

Then walks off to join the party.

Just then, Discord coils his body around Twilight's stomach, and says, "Yes, Starlight and Tiger Lily are students of the year, aren't they? They have so much potential. So, what are we going to do with them? And by "we", I definitely mean "you". Being their mentor and all that, their destiny falls squarely on your haunches."

Twilight teleport herself away from Discord, and answers, "Oh, don't you worry. I've planned enough friendship lessons to cover the next three years."

Discord laughs, which make Twilight confused.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asks.

"No, no. Clearly, Starlight and Tiger Lily are beyond basic friendship lessons. They just won a medal, for Equestria's sake," Discord says, showing the medal he is wearing.

He lets go, and says, "I thought you were joking."

Then asks, "You are joking, right?"

Twilight nervously laughs, and says, "Of course I was."

"Obviously, you should have a grand master plan for them, the same way Celestia set you on the path that eventually made you a princess," Discord says.

"Yep," Twilight says, nervous and sweating.

"Oh, good. I'm sure they can't wait to hear all about it," Discord says with glee.

Then Discord teleports himself away. Soon enough, Twilight becomes nervous and her teeth are chattering.

Meanwhile, Starlight,Tiger Lily, and Thorax are having a chat.

"So how's the whole ruling-a-kingdom thing going?" Starlight asks.

"It's a bit overwhelming. But we're adjusting," Thorax says.

Tiger Lily smiles, "I'm sure you'll adjust in given time. You just need a little help.

They turn to see two changeling girls talking to Applejack and Rarity.

A Changeling girl asks, "So, uh, you can't have friendship without makeovers?"

"Eh, not-not exactly," Applejack nervously answers as Rarity nods her head with glee.

Then the two girls look at each other.

"Oh, Starlight. Tiger Lily," discord voice comes out.

The three turn to see Discord, "Princess Twilight has something very important to tell us. Well, just you, really."

"But I'm nosy and I want to hear," He then places a funny glasses with a big nose, a black mustache and eyebrows.

"Okay," Tiger Lil says.

"Okay. Would you excuse m—?" Starlight says.

But discord grab both of the girls and disappeared. Then the fake glasses lands on Thorax's face.

Then Discord appears holding the girls.

"Never mind," Starlight bluntly replies.

Then Discord places them both on the ground.

"What's going on?" Starlight asks.

"What is it?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, Twilight was just about to reveal her grand master plan for you," Discord says, pushing Twilight to the girls.

"Really? I was kind of wondering what we were gonna do next," Starlight replies.

"Yes. I'd say we were both fairly interested," Discord says.

"Ohh. I like to know too," Tiger Lily happily says.

Twilight nervously answers, "Of course you are. And I do have a plan, obviously. But now is clearly not the time to do it. You should enjoy your party."

She uses her magic to take a cup full of punch and sips it.

"Are you okay Twilight? You're not getting nervous again?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Starlight, Tiger Lily, come on! The Ponyville Chronicle wants to take our picture!" Trixie says, running to the girls.

Trixie then groans, "Ugh. You, too, Discord."

Discord, Starlight, and Tiger Lily leave with Trixie.

Just then, a zap appears, and Twilight has a, "Psst!"

Twilight looks down to see discord is in her cup wearing a showercap and holding bar of soap. He is taking a bath in it.

"I see what you're doing," Discord says.

"You do?" Twilight asks.

"You already planned the perfect moment during the party to make the grand announcement to everypony about your plan. Discord says with excitement.

Rappers wearing a purple suit and hat, "Brava, Twilight! I can't wait to tell your plan to Fluttershy and the others!"

Then disappears to tell the others,

"Discord, no!" Twilight panics.

She moves her legs in a panic and runs to her library. Hearing the door catches Spike's attention.

He slowly opens the door, and asks, "Twilight, are you reading during a party... again?"

Spike stops to see Twilight going over different scrolls and parchments of paper.

She looks at each of them, and says, "No, no, no! She's already good at that! She mastered this! She taught me about this one! They learned that one!"

Spike walks in, and says, "Wild guess – something's wrong."

Spike, I'm a terrible mentor! Why didn't I come up with a path for Starlight or Tiger Lily? Princess Celestia had it all figured out for me! Twilight panics.

Twilight gasps with a smile "That's it!"

She then grabs the scroll and runs out of the room and ends up dragging Spike with her.

In the throne room, Twilight is discussing the situation with Princess Celestia and Spike

"I had years worth of friendship lessons ready to go, but when we were captured by Chrysalis, Starlight took charge and really stepped up. Also Tiger Lily is able to gain a lot of experience and ends up with a power to help Thorax. I don't think friendship lessons are enough for them anymore," Twilight explains.

"So you have overachieving students. Sounds familiar," Princess Celestia says.

Spike chuckles in reply.

"That's why I had to talk to you. You, of all ponies, would know what to do. I mean, you were me and I was Starlight and Tiger Lily. But, for now, I need you to pretend you're you and I'm me," Twilight says.

"Huh?" spike says confused.

"Heh. Go on," Princess Celestia says.

"When I was your student, and you were in this place, you -" Twilight says.

But comes to a shocking realization, "Oh, no! You sent me to Ponyville! Which means it's time for me to send Starlight Glimmer and Tiger Lily away!

"I can't believe it! It's really time for Starlight and Tiger Lily to go, isn't it?" Twilight asks in a panic.

"Only you can make that decision. It's a difficult one, but your heart knows what's right, even as it hurts," Princess Celestia says, walking to Twilight.

Spike asks, "Where're you gonna send them?"

That makes Twilight flinch.

Spike nervously asks, "Uh, too soon?"

"No. This is something I have to do," Twilight says.

She then looks at the map, and says, "Oh, boy."

Back at the party, Discord has tell the girls about this special announcement Twilight is going to have.

"Oh, boy!" Fluttershy happily says.

"Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight and Starlight is going to be so exciting!" Discord cheers.

"Hmm. Wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it?" Applejack asks.

"Probably because you're not as close as you think you are," discord answers, making the girls concern.

Discord laughs, and says, "Just kidding. She wanted it to be a big surprise. Just between us, she's getting ready to make a big announcement!"

Pinkie squeals, "That's so exciting! And surprising. Usually, you tell your party planner about all your plans for your party."

"Well, she definitely has one. I mean when has Twilight not had a plan?" Rainbow asks.

Meanwhile, Tiger Lily and Thorax are sitting on the balcony together. They've been looking at the bright and sunny sky.

"It sure is a nice day," Thorax says.

"Yes. It really is. I love the sun shine," Tiger Lily happily says.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "Thorax, have you heard word from Chrysalis lately?"

"I haven't heard much, but I'm sure she'll be alright," Thorax says.

"I do hope we get to see her again. I like us to become good friends," Tiger Lily says.

Thorax smiles, "I'm sure we'll see her soon. We just need to wait and see her when she gets back from her travels."

Tiger Lily smiles, and nods her head, "Right."

Meanwhile in the throne room. Has been having trouble coming up with a good place where to send her students. It seems that every place she can think so, she worried something will happen to them. When the last idea ends up believing to be a bad one, he panics and ends the spell. When the magic is cancel out, Twilight begins to shed tears in concern for both her students.

"Easy, Twilight. It didn't happen," Spike says.

Twilight panics becomes high, "But it could! I just don't think I can send them anywhere. What am I gonna do?"

Suddenly, Princess Celestia starts laughing.

Twilight turns around in shock, and asks, "Are you laughing at me?"

Princess Celestia continues to laugh.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me," Twilight says in quiet distress.

But Princess Celestia says, "Oh, Twilight, I'm not. I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having."

"What?!" Twilight asks in shock.

Her mentor has gone through this phase before.

Princess Celestia sits down, and says, "Let me tell you a story."

Twilight and Spike does the same.

"Once upon a time, there was a very bright young filly," Princess Twilight says.

Flashback:

Years ago, Princess Celestia is giving a lesson to young unicorn fillies in her school.

"She was truly one of my best students," Princess Celestia narrates.

Spike asks, "Are you talking about Twilight? I can't see what you're thinking about."

"Yes, Spike," Princess Celestia answers.

Among the students is young Twilight Sparkle, long before she becomes a princess. The little filly reads a book and put chemicals in them. Then a poof of a blue flower of some comes out. The little fillies put bits of drops of their chemical in a pop and turn into flowers. Most of them are paired, but Twilight is the only one doing a solo project.

"I was constantly surprised and impressed with her discoveries," Princess Celestia adds.

When Twilight does hers, it creates a beautiful, blue flower. Princess Celestia smiles at her.

"But I noticed that her pursuit of academia was preventing her from reaching her full potential," Princess Celestia says

"You mean it was keeping her isolated and alone?" Spike asks.

"Uh, yes, Spike," Princess Celestia answers.

During the flashback, Princess Celestia look to see her students working together while Twilight is working alone.

"I had a decision to make. Oh, but it wasn't easy," Princess Celestia adds.

One night, Princess Celestia raises the moon and tries to come up with a plan for Twilight.

"Maybe I could close the library or throw a party in the castle. Oh, she'd have to talk to the other fillies then! Oh," Princess Celestia says to herself.

Then she looks at the moon and says in sadness with tears coming from her eyes, "I must send her away"

But the voice of Celestai explains, "I knew there was a special group of fillies in Ponyville, but I kept inventing all kinds of reasons why I shouldn't send you."

Princess Celestia is in Ponyville before the celebration and sees the five friends Twilight is attached to being together. However, the princess shows concern.

In the halls of the throne room, she is walking back and forth with concern.

She worriedly asks herself, "What if she runs into a manticore? Or what if she gets pulled into Tartarus? Or, worst of all, what if she doesn't get along with anypony?!"

One of the guards asks, "Are we supposed to say something?"

"I don't think so," The second guard answers.

The voice of the princess adds, "I kept you in Canterlot longer than I should have."

Then the flashback shows the day Twilight and Spike leaves Canterlot and head to Ponyville.

Flashback ends:

"Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because I didn't want you to go," Princess Celestia says.

"Really?" Twilight asks with surprise.

"I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught me just as much as I taught you. I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was afraid if you made friends, you wouldn't need me anymore," Celestia says.

Soon, Twilight begins to shed tears of joy, "Princess Celestia, that is so not true. I will always need you."

"I think Starlight Glimmer and Tiger Lily might feel the same way about you. If that is what you're afraid of," Celestia says.

"Maybe it is. Just a little," Twilight says.

Spike chuckles, "Oh, it definitely is. Like, a lot."

"Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives," Celestia says.

Then wrap her wing around Twilight and Spike.

"Thank you," Twilight says.

And if you're still worried, you can always make her write you letters," Celestia says, and winks her eye to the,

Spike chuckles a little.

In the party room, everyone are talking among themselves when Twilight walks into the room levitating two boxes and everything goes silent. When Twilight places the boxes on the ground, the lights suddenly turns on, and a microphone attached to a long stick hit her on the head. She looks to see Discord is dressed like a movie employee working on the lights and sounds.

"I may have let it slip that you'd be unveiling your big plan for Starlight and Tiger Lily tonight. Silly me. But we're all very excited to hear what you've cooked up," Discord says.

She then looks to see everyone staring at her.

Then Discord says, "You weren't coming up with a plan just now, were you? Oh, dear. This could be pretty embarrassing for you."

"Gee, thanks, Discord," Twilight sarcastically says.

"Anytime. I really do love being helpful," Discord says, and disappears in a flash.

Twilight then levitates a cup and spoon to her and uses the spoon to tap on it.

"If I could have everypony's attention!" Twilight says.

Once everypony's attention is on Twilight, she announces, "As you all know, Starlight Glimmer and Tiger Lily have been my pupil for a while now, and I'd hoped they'd be my pupil for a long time yet to come. But it turns out that's just not meant to be."

Everypony gasp in shock, and some are confused.

Twilight then turns to her students, "Starlight, Tiger Lily, you both have proved yourself to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I need to teach you. So we have a second reason to celebrate today. Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer and Tiger Lily on their graduation day!"

Everypony cheer reply.

Pinkie squeals with glee, "What a great surprise!"

Starlight and Tiger Lily are surprised to hear this.

Twilight says to them both, "The future's in your own hooves now."

"Wow. I was not expecting this!" Starlight says.

Tiger Lily blushes, "Nether have I."

Trixie, Thorax, and Suri join for a group hug.

"Darn it. I was hoping you would send her to my realm. We could've been roomies. Way to not pick up what I was putting down," Discord says to Twilight, sounding disappointed.

"How do you want to celebrate? Girls' trip to Las Pegasus? Trixie asks.

Suri suggests, "I think we should go see Fillydelphia. I heard there is a special show being put on there."

"We could throw you a changeling Gorbfest! Thorax says, making the pokies confused.

Thorax, sheepishly says, "Uh, it's more fun than it sounds."

Then Discors suggests. "Or we could go cause a little mischief. I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese. Do you think it's a "gouda" idea?"

He laughs, and says, "That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path."

Tiger Lily giggles, I'm not sure if Princess Celestia will enjoy that much."

"Well, that all sounds wonderful. But, um, give me a minute, would ya?" Starlight says.

Then turns to Tiger Lily, "Let's go."

"Okay," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight and Tiger Lily head on stage where Twilight is. Twilight turns to see her students.

"Congratulations," Twilight says.

"Thanks," Starlight says.

"Yeah," Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight asks, "So how do you feel?"

Happy, surprised, overwhelmed. I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but are you sure?" Starlight answers, sounding skeptic.

"Believe me. I've thought long and hard about this," Twilight says.

"Of course you did," Starlight replies.

"Starlight, trust me. You're ready. So are you Tiger Lily," Twilight says.

Tiger Lily says, "I guess."

"Yeah!" Starlight says.

But she quickly says, "No, I'm not."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asks, confused.

Then Starlight shouts for everypony to hear, "I'm not ready to leave!"

"Yeah. I'm not ready to leave either," Tiger Lily admits.

That makes Twilight happy and hugs the girls, "Oh, good! 'Cause I'm not ready for that either!"

"Here! I got you this present," Twilight says, giving her students their presents.

Starlight and Tiger Lily open their presents. They both smile to see each of them have a mirror and have pictures of the friends they have over the time they live in Ponyville.

Twilight says, "It was going to be a 'congrats on getting a medal of honor' present, but then I was afraid it would have to be a going-away present, but now it's an "I couldn't be happier you're staying" present! It fits perfectly over your dresser! I know. I measured.

They both smile and shed tears of joy.

"Thank you," Starlight says.

"We love it," Tiger Lily adds.

"I may not know what comes next for you, but whatever it is, I promise I'll always be there for you," Twilight says.

Then the three girls join to hug with tears of joy and smiles. Soon everypony enjoy the rest of the party.

Hours have gone by and the party's over. Pinkie comes by with a light blue vacuum with a smiling face on it. She presses the button and the vacuum suck the entire party inside, making it look like it has puffed up face.

"Phee-yew!" Pinkie replies, whipping her hoof against her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: All Bottled Up

One morning in Princess Twilight's Kitchen, Starlight and Tiger Lily are helping Trixie with her magic. Starlight lifts a small bag with a tip end with her magic to ice some desert. Tiger Lily is at the stove making food. Trixie is trying to work on magic

"Come on, come on! Turn into a teacup!" Trixie says in frustration.

She taps the salt shaker, but nothing happens.

Trixie says, "No! Teacup!"

Then tries again, again, nothing happens

"No! Teacup!" Trixie says, more frustrated.

Then tries it for the third time. Still nothing happens.

No!" Trixie screeches with more frustration.

Then turns to Starlight, "Oh, Starlight! I can't put a trick that's not working into my act! How come it's not working?"

"It could be because you're just yelling "teacup!" and not picturing it in your mind," Starlight says.

"She's right. In order for the spell to work, you need to picture the object you want it to be with your mind. Magic is connected to your thoughts and feelings," Tiger Lily says.

"Oh. Yeah, that could be it," Trixie replies.

"What does your teacup look like? What shape is it? What color?" Starlight questions, as she frost the cakes

Trixie then takes a deep breath and zaps the salt shaker. This time, the salt shaker turns into a purple and pink color teacup.

Seeing the result, she happily says, "Whoo! Starlight, I did it!"

Then hugs Starlight making spurt out the frosting on her caked.

She continues to cheer happily "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I did it, I did it, I did it! Woo-hoo-hoo!

Starlight pushes Trixie away from her, "Hey!"

"Teacup!" Trixie says, turning one object into a tea cup.

Then she continues to say transforming other objects, "Teacup! Teacup, teacup, teacup! Tea-cup! Teacup, teacup, tea-cup!"

Tiger Lily continues to cook when she notices the transformation of the silverware.

She turns to see Trixie's excitement, "Trixie, you should be careful."

But Trixie goes to Starlight, "You know what you need? A teacup!""

Then transforms her icing bag into a teacup, but also a poodle. The little teacup poodle yaps as it runs around Starlight's treats. Starlight groans.

Trixie sheepishly says, "Whoops! I guess I pictured a teacup poodle? Heh".

"Trixie! You ruined my teacakes!" Starlight says, who isn't happy.

"I just got excited! This is the first time I did a transfiguration spell! Real magic! Come on! Be impressed by me!" Trixie says, and not noticing Starlight's anger.

Trixie imitates Starlight, "Yay, Trixie! You're so great at magic and having good hair!"

Starlight chuckles, "Good job, Trix. But I was baking these to give to Twilight and the girls for their friendship retreat. Pinkie Pie gave me a recipe and everything."

"Oh! You need some snacks to give to Twilight? I've got you covered," Trixie says, walking away.

Then comes back as she places a bag of pretzels on Starlight's splattered teacakes.

"Problem solved," Trixie says.

Then Trixie walks away. Starlight becomes angry with her, that her horn begins to admit a red mist. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

And bluntly says, "Not exactly."

Tiger Lily walks up, "I can help you make more before they leave."

"Thanks Tiger Lily," Starlight says, showing a calm smile.

Sometime later, Starlight, Tiger Lily, Trixie, and Spike are at the train to see the Mane Six leave for their trip

"I am so excited for this friendship retreat! I can't remember the last time we all got to hang out without having to save Equestria," Twilight happily says.

"Well, we are awesome. But technically, we weren't the last ponies to save Equestria," Rainbow says, as the others go on the train.

The three ponies and Spike smile.

"I was speaking in a broader sense," Twilight replies.

Then asks the others, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I have three new comics to get through," Spike says.

"And I promised Trixie we'd practice more magic. It might be better if the castle was empty, if you know what I mean," Starlight says.

"Yeah. Trixie's magic is a little messy. If you know what we mean," Tiger Lily says, and giggles in reply.

Trixie groans, "Relax. If anything breaks, Starlight will just go back in time and fix it!"

Starlight nervously laughs

"Kidding," Trixie replies.

"We'll take good care of the castle while you're gone," Starlight says.

"Have fun on your friendship retreat!" Trixie says.

Tiger Lily waves goodbye, "Bye."

Twilight then goes on the train with her friends to the special retreat.

Trixie whispers to Starlight, "What in Equestria is a friendship retreat, anyway?"

"They're gonna bond, share laughs, and if I know them, they're gonna sing a song," Starlight whispers back.

"We are gonna have so much more fun than them!"

The two girls giggles

And Starlight whispers, "Shhh!"

Just then, Tiger Lily remembers, Oh yeah, Starlight and I made you some tea cakes for your trip. And Trixie got you some pretzels"

Tiger Lily then levitates the box of tea cakes with the bag of pretzels on it.

Twilight takes it, and says, "Thank you. I guess we won't end up getting hungry on the train. We'll see you when we get back."

"Bye," The girls reply.

Twilight gets on the train and it leaves for the retreat.

After returning to the castle, the girls are looking at a book of spells while Spike is reading a comic book.

Starlight turns the pages of the book, and asks, "Okay, Trixie, what kinds of spells did you want to work on next?

"Well, every self-respecting magician has a disappearing act, so maybe we could start with that?" Trixie suggests.

Starlight thinks about it, "Hmmm. Nothing just disappears, so that's technically a teleportation spell, and those are pretty hard."

"It might be hard since you're learning, maybe you should start with something smaller," Tiger Lily says.

But Trixie says, "No-no-no-no. The Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie goes big or not at all! Just tell me how you do it".

"Well, I've always found magic is tied to my emotions. Whatever I'm feeling fuels whatever I'm doing, and the stronger I'm feeling, the stronger the magic," Starlight says.

"Right. Like when you were so upset that cutie marks took away your friend, your magic was strong enough to enslave an entire village," Trixie says.

Tiger Lily flinches to hear this, "That's not very nice."

Starlight becomes angry that red mist admits from her horn again. Unknown to Starlight, tiger Lily begins to notice.

Bot manages to calm down, "Yep. Thanks for bringing that up."

"See? I'm already learning. If anypony is gonna teach me how to do a disappearing spell," Trixie says.

"Teleportation spell," Starlight clarifies.

"Whatever. I'm complimenting you. And me. We can do this, 'cause we're amazing, and magic is friendship and stuff," Trixie happily says.

Starlight giggles, "I guess we can give it a whirl. Now, we just need to find you something to teleport."

Starlight looks around for something to teleport.

And an idea hits Trixie, "Spike! How about it?

Spike nervously laughs in reply.

But Starlight says, "Uh, let's pick something, I don't know, not living?"

"I mean it won't be as impressive, but okay. Teach away, mini-Twilight," tirixe says with a joke.

Making Starlight groans. Tiger Lily actually giggle with the 'mini-Twilight comment.

Tiger Lily places a small apple on the table, "Let's start with this. It's good to start with an animate object. At least, that's what my mom told me when I was little."

"If you master this spell before the girls get back, you'd be setting some kind of record!" Starlight says.

"Challenge accepted!" Trixie says.

Then Starlight instruct Trixie, "Okay. What you want to do is concentrate on the object that you want to teleport…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go... all the way over here," spike says, zooming out of the throne room and down the hall

"Concentrate on teleporting. Got it," Trixie says.

She admits her horn, and says, "Doin' the spell!"

"No, Trix, wait, not just," Starlight panics, but Trixie performs the spell.

Sadly, she ends up teleporting the Friendship map and the apple falls on the floor. Starlight groans and falls to the floor.

"Ta-da," Trixie sheepishly says.

Tiger Lily calmly says, "And here's another lesson, make sure you aim at the right object while doing the spell."

"Oops," Trixie says, showing a sheepish grin.

Starlight ends up coming to a panic. Walking back and forth taking deep breaths. Trixie is sitting on Twilight's throne whileTiger Lily sits on Applejack. Tiger Lily grows worried while Trixie doesn't seem like she cares.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no! You made Twilight's friendship map disappear!" Starlight panics.

Trixie clears her throat, "Teleport."

"Really?!" Starlight panics.

"Well, it was behind the apple. It was bound to happen. On the plus side, my magic is getting better! I made a whole table go poof! That was pretty impressive!" Trixie says.

"Trixie. I know you're excited, but now isn't the time to worry about it. We have to get that map back," Tiger Lily says.

"We'll find it. No big deal," Trixie says.

"Twilight's never gonna trust me to be alone in this castle again! What were you thinking?! Starlight panics.

"Teleport, like you told me to," Trixie says.

Starlight begins to get upset and the red mist admits from her horn again, "No! You're supposed to concentrate on the object, not just teleporting!"

Trixie scoffs, "Well, gee, you probably should have told me all the steps before you let me do the spell.

"I tried," Starlight says.

But gasps to notice the cloud, "I... need a minute."

Starlight quickly leaves the room and into the kitchen. There Spike is washing all the teacups Trixie has created. Spike turns to see Starlight looking for something. Then Tiger Lily enters the room

"Hey, are you okay?" Spike asks.

"I will be once I cast a spell to contain my anger in this bottle," Starlight says, having the red cloud over her head and holding a bottle with her magic.

"Wait, what?" Spike asks.

"Do you see this storm cloud? This has never happened before! All this magical energy has to go somewhere, and if I'm not using it to fight a magical duel or bend my friends' wills to obey my every command…" Starlight panics.

"Hah. I remember that," Spike replies.

"The point is, I don't know what my magic's going to do. So I'm hoping if I bottle up my anger, I won't do who-knows-what to Trixie," Starlight says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spike asks.

"What choice do I have? I've got to get that map back, and I don't wanna lose Trixie. If she knew what I was thinking right now, she'd probably never talk to me again," Starlight worriedly says.

"Okay... You do what you need to do. I'll see if I can find the map somewhere in the castle," Spike says, then leaves the room.

"Starlight, are you sure you want to do this? Remember the last time you decide to use magic to solve your problems. That didn't work so well," Tiger Lily says.

"I know, but what else I can do?" Starlight says.

Starlight then puts her red misty anger in the bottle and plugs it up. Then puts it in her saddle bag. Then puts her saddle bag on.

Meanwhile, Trixie is levitating an apple that has been eaten.

Starlight comes in the throne room with Tiger Lily, saying, "Trixie!"

Trixie happily says, Oh, there you are! For a minute, I didn't think you were coming back, and that you might be upset with me for some weird reason. But then I remembered – you never get mad at me."

Starlight lets out a groan and seal her anger in the bottle

She exhales, and says, Nope!"

Then nervously laughs, "Not mad at all! So, the map is probably in the last place you were thinking of. Where was that?"

"Ooh, great question. I wish you'd asked it, like, right after I did the spell," Trixie says.

But then says, "I don't remember anymore."

Starlight becomes angry and seals up her anger.

Tiger Lily thinks, "I'm sure we can find it. Maybe we can look around Ponyville and ask around."

"Okay, that sounds fun," Trixie says, hopping off the throne.

Then Trixie says, "Ooh!"

"Did you remember?" Starlight asks.

"Nope! But I did think we could stop for cinnamon nuts while we're out!" Trixie says, walking past Starlight

"Cinnamon... nuts?" Starlight says in anger and sucks her anger again.

Then says in a chipper tone, "That's a good idea!"

"Yes! I've been craving something sweet since I couldn't have any teacakes this morning," Trixie happily says.

Starlight exhales, "You got this, Starlight…"

Tiger Lily whispers, "Starlight, maybe you should tell Trixie how you feel."

"Why?" Starlight asks.

"I think that's why your magic is acting funny," Tiger Lily whispers.

Not wanting to worry, Starlight decides to follow Trixie. Tiger Lily follows her as well.

Tiger Lily worriedly says in thought, "I got a bad feeling about this.

The first place the girls head to is a Jewelry shop. Starlight glares at Trixie to see her eating a bag of cinnamon nuts.

The vender Clarity Cut asks, "Ah, hello, fillies. Uh, how can I help you?"

Then notices Trixie's snack, "Oh, are those cinnamon nuts?"

"Mmm, yes. I got them from the cart outside. They're delicious," Triixe says, showing the cart outside with Bulk working there.

Trixie asks, "Do you want some?"

But Starlight asks, "Have you seen a big table? Magical map on it, sometimes glowing cutie marks shoot out?

"A big ta— Uh, no! Uh, why in Equestria would something like that be in here? Ha," Clarity Cut answers

"Well, I cast a pretty amazing spell that transported it to the last place I was thinking of, but I might have been thinking about how I'd treat myself to a nice brooch instead," Trixie says, looking at the white and blue color brooch.

Clarity Cut asks, "Ah, well, no huge table here. Uh, are you still interested in that brooch?"

"Sure!" Trixie happily answers.

"No!" Starlight quickly says.

Then drags Trixie away, "We don't have time for this! Twilight and the girls are gonna be back soon!"

Then her anger begin to fuse again. Then Starlight sucks it up as Trixie is eating and not paying attention. Tiger Lily is and growing concern. She can see that everytime she uses it, Starlight becomes weak and tired.

"But I'm not upset. What's our next stop?" Starlight lies.

Tiger Lily gulps in concern.

Their next stop is Sweet Apple Acres and are talking to Granny Smith

"Nope, I ain't seen it," Granny says.

"Are you sure? It's really, really important that we find it. And it might be here because somepony…" Starlight says.

" ...was craving apples," Starlight adds, glaring at Trixie.

Then bottles up her anger and magic again.

Trixie continues to tear the cinnamon nuts and says, "I'm still craving them. They'd go so well with cinnamon nuts!"

Granny sniff them, "Oh, them nuts sure do smell good! Heh-heh."

Starlight quickly asks sending the nuts away, "Granny Smith, please. The table?"

Granny becomes confused, and answers, "Well, my eyes ain't what they used to be, but I'd know for sure if a big ol' table done appeared out of thin air."

Starlight sighs in reply.

Tiger Lily says, "Thanks okay, if you know anyone who has seen it, let me know?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you and your friends later," Granny says.

Then they head off back to Ponyville. Starlight is still weakened by it while Trixie is happy and Tiger Lily is concern.

"Darn. I could've sworn it'd be at the ice cream parlor, because it was warm in the castle and I thought I wanted ice cream, and—" Trixie says.

Then has an idea, "Ooh! Maybe we should check out the Crystal Empire, 'cause Twilight's castle is made out of crystals, so I totally had crystals on my mind."

Starlight is still angry and again sucks up her anger.

Starlight becomes very weak, and tiredly says, "Okay, we better start moving if we want to make it to the Crystal Empire."

"Are you okay, Starlight? Because you seem a little, uh, what's the word... "lch-bh-ba"," Trixie answers.

Unknown to Starlight, Trixie sees Starlight horn turn red and Starlight puts the anger in her bad.

Starlight tiredly says, "Nope. I am great."

"Did your saddlebag just glow?" Trixie asks.

Starlight answers "No."

Soon the girls begin to fight over the bag. As the girls fight, Bulk is selling cinnamon nuts.

Bulk calls out, "Cinnamon nuts!"

Granny Smith and Clarity Cut walk over to the cart.

"Ooh, I have had a hankerin' for these all day!" Granny says.

"Uh, me, too! Ever since that Trixie came by with 'em," Clarity adds.

At the same time, Trixie continues to pull the bag as Starlight refuse to let go. The bag then flies out of Starlight's back making Trixie fall back. The bottle containing Starlight's anger flies out and crashes to the ground. Then the bottle is breaks. All of Starlight's anger escape and possesses Bulk Biceps, Clarity Cut, and Granny Smith. The three eyes grow red and full of rage.

When Trixie comes to, she sees the three are angrily staring at her.

Trixie nervously asks, "Um, why are they looking at me like that...?"

Tiger Lily worriedly says, "This is not good. This is not good, at all."

"Whoa!" Trixie panics.

"You ruined my teacakes!" Granny angrily says.

Trixie is pushed back

"What?!" Trixie turns around, reacting to see Clarity cut.

Clarity angrily says, "You just had to give Twilight those smelly pretzels!"

"Were they your pretzels? I don't understand," Trixie asks, getting a little scared.

"You don't pay attention when I'm trying to teach you!" Bulk shouts in anger.

Trixie scaredly asks, "Starlight, can you help me, please?!"

"You're the worst!" Granny angrily says.

"That seems harsh," Trixie replies.

"Hiyaaa!" Granny shouts, about to pounce her.

"Whoa! Starlight!" Trixie shouts, quickly running away.

Trixie runs past Starlight as she screams, "I don't know what's happening! Starlight, help!"

Starlight tries to use your magic, but it's not working.

"I'm glad Twilight isn't here to see this," Starlight says.

Tiger Lilly worriedly says, "Starlight, we need to do something."

"But what? My magic is too weak and they're possessed by my magic," Starlight says.

"I don't think it's just your magic, it's your anger," Tiger Lily says.

"What?" Starlight asks.

"The three are reflecting your anger and it turns into a dark cloud. The more you bottle up your magical anger the more weak you got. You can't use magic to solve this problem," Tiger Lily says.

"But what else can we do?" Starlight sighs.

Tiger Lily sighs, "Applejack sometimes tell me that being honest with your feelings is very important. The truth seems hurtful, but it's better than a well meant lie. At least that's what she told me. Trixie might be hurt from you being honest, but this is something she needs to hear."

"You're right. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't bottle up my anger," Starlight says.

"Trixie may be a bit oblivious and sometimes self centered, but she is still your friend. She won't know what's wrong if you don't tell her," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight sighs, "It might be hard, but you're right, I have to tellTrixie the truth."

Suddenly, they hear Bulk screams in rage, and turn around to see Bulk throwing the cinnamon nut cart at Trixie

"Nuts!" Trixie screams and runs away.

But the cart crashes to where she is.

Trixie feels dizzy, but Bulk comes over in anger, "You just do whatever you want to do!"

Trixie screams, "Starlight! Tiger Lily! Help!"

Then granny comes over, "And you don't always… have to bring up my dark past!"

"I didn't know you had one, Granny Smith!" Trixie panics.

Then Granny takes out a bag and tris to throw it at her, but it's a short distance.

Then Clarity says, "Oh! I just can't believe you sometimes! You make me so mad!"

"I barely even know you! I don't understand why you're all so mad at me!" Trixie says.

Finally Starlight steps forward with Tiger Lily by her side.

Then Starlight weakly admits, "They're not. I am."

Starlight then uses her magic to gather up her anger and bring them over her head, making the ponies change back to normal.

"You are?" Trixie asks, looking surprised.

Starlight sighs, and admits as the cloud gets bigger and her rage grows, "I'm really... mad at you. You lost Twilight's map table. You make jokes like it's no big deal. It's like you don't even care you could get me in a lot of trouble. If we can't find that table, Twilight's never going to trust me again, and the worst part is you didn't even say you were sorry!"

"I... I-I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way," Trixie says, feels remorse.

"Yeah! I do!" Starlight shouts in anger.

Then the cloud disappears as she calms herself down.

Starlight also admits, "But to be fair, I don't know how you could have known. I did a spell and bottled up my anger, but when the bottle broke, it infected these three."

She then apologizes, "I'm really sorry. I used magic so I wouldn't use magic. I should have guessed that would backfire."

"Aw, that's all right. It was a slow day," Clarity says.

"Yeah, I was gonna get my dentures cleaned before y'all showed up," Granny replies.

"Ah! Oh, no! My nut cart!" Bulk quickly screams runs over, and brings the cart to them.

Luckily, Starlight uses her magic to fix it.

Bulk hugs the cart and cheers, "Yay! My nut cart!"

"Uh, hang on. Don't you work at the spa?" Clarity asks.

Bulk gasps and panic, "I'm late for my other job!"

Everyone look at Bulk looking confused.

"What? I wear many hats," Bulk replies. Then leaves to his next job.

After that, the ponies leave the scene giving the girls some time to talk

Trixie says, "Not gonna lie. Hearing you and those random ponies say all those terrible things about me wasn't easy. But I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I didn't want to lose you as a friend," Starlight sadly admits.

"Pfft! Come on! It'd take a lot more than that to lose me. Our friendship is stronger than a few angry words," Trixie says otherwise.

"And a magical temper tantrum?" Starlight adds.

"Listen, I'd take that over the boring pony you were becoming any day. The Starlight I love is passionate, lively, and yeah, sometimes angry. Those are my favorite parts of you. That and the fact that you forgive me every time," Trixie says.

Starlight giggles, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal," Trixie says.

Then two ponies join a hug.

Tiger Lily smiles, "I'm happy you both were able to solve this problem. Maybe after finding the map we can head to the spa."

"That's a good idea. And Tiger Lily, thanks for getting me to realise my mistake," Starlight says.

"It's no trouble. That's what cousins are for," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Just then, Trixie gasps with glee, "I remembered what I was thinking about!"

Trixie, Starlight, and Tiger Lily go through the door to find see the map at the last place hey haven't looked. The Ponyville Spa. They see the map in the lobby and Bulk is massaging a mare on the table.

"You're kidding me," Starlight says, dumbfounded.

"There's more to it than that. I was thinking about how glad I am to have met you, and I remembered our first meeting – here at the Ponyville spa," Trixie says

Tiger Lily smiles, "Aww, that is so sweet."

"And now I just have to teleport it back!" Trixie says, lighting up her horn

But Starlight panics, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

Then pounces on Trixie with a thud.

Tiger Lily lens down, and says, "How about we let Starlight deal with it, okay?"

Trixie sighs, "Fine."

After getting the map to the castle, Starlight and Tiger Lily are adjusting it back in its place.

Spike is helping, "A little to the left. Oh, now rotate it just a hair…"

Just then, the door opens to see Twilight and the others returning from their trip.

"Hey, girls! How'd it go?" Twilight asks.

The three gasps and Starlight lets the map fall with a low thud.

"Nothing!" The two unicorns and alicorn answers.

Twilight becomes confused, "...What?"

"Let's just say I learned a friendship lesson while you were gone," Starlight quickly says.

"You've barely graduated, and you're already taking initiative!" Twilight says amazement.

Then sheds a few tears with glee, "Oh... So proud…"

"We learned about team building and problem solving…" Fluttershy says.

"And when not to sing songs!" Pinkie says.

Then Rarity says, "We certainly had a good time, but I really was looking forward to a spa day, and the Ponyville spa's still open. Anyone?"

The girls agree to the idea

"Sounds good to me!" Twilight says.

Rainbow says, "I have a coupon!"

The three girls show smiles on their faces as the others leave for the spa.

"We'll meet you there!" Trixie says.

When the girls leave, Trixie quickly asks, "Quick! Do you have a spell that will make the spa ponies forget that the map table was there?"

"Haven't you learned anything about using magic to solve your problems?" Trixie bluntly asks.

"No. If we learned that lesson, how will we ever have fun?" Trixie answers with a grin.

Soon the three girls giggle with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Rock Solid Friendship

At a desert that has a building made of stone with straw that is used to make a roof. There is a graduation going on. The only ones there is the headmaster of the building, Maud dressed up for graduation and her family is in the audience.

The headmaster named, Rusty Tenure says, "So in closing, earning a rocktorate in rock studies from the Equestrian Institute of Rockology is no easy feat. I'm proud of each and every one of you. Uh... each of... No, just you, actually."

So far, Maud is the only one graduating. Maud's family continues to sit in the audience, but no one is cheering. Marbel is the only one smiling. Although, there is only one who is cheering up a storm.

And that's Pinkie Pie, "Go, Maud! Woo-hoo! Number one! Number one!"

Pinkie waves flags around and holding a foam finger that says '#1' on it.

"Fillies and gentlecolts... and is that magnesium-rich basalt?" The headmare says.

The one sitting next to Pinkie is Maud's pet rock, Boulder. Maud waves to him showing no emotions.

Then the headmare continues, "It is my honor to present our vale-rock-torian, Maud Pie. Excuse me. Doctor Pie."

Limestone and Marble are confused. Then Pinkie jumps in the seat and gives the two a hug.

Then Pinkie happily cheers, "Whoo! Doctor Pie! Doctor Pie! ..."Rock-tor" Pie?"Maud walks to the microphone and cough a little, but then the microphone makes a screeching sound.

Marble continues to smile, and Mrs. Pie is happy showing a small smile on her face.

Maud says in a deadpan tone, "I'm Maud."

Then Pinkie cheers, "Yeah, you are! Brilliant speech! Encore! Encore!"

"There's more, Pinkie. I'm Maud," Maud says.

She flips an index card, and says, "Pie. Thank you."

Maud walks away and is handing her certificate for achievement in Rockology."

Maud and the headmare turn and Maud's father takes the picture.

Then Pinkie cheers, "You are so welcome! Brilliant speech! Encore! Encore! Encore!

Then taps Boulder on his little chair.

On the Friendship Express to Ponyville, Pinkie continues to squeal with glee as she cartwheels across the train. Enough to make the ponies cover their ears in pain and annoyance. Then she lands on the seat where Maud is.

Pinkie happily says. You're moving to Ponyville! We'll live together and get bunk beds and I'll make us fuzzy slippers that say "Best Sister Friends Forever", although I probably can't fit all those words on a slipper, so maybe just "BSFF", but we don't have to decide right now because we'll be together all the time since when it comes to Ponyville, the doctor is in!"

Then hugs Maud

Maud says in a deadpan voice, "Slow down, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie slowly says, "Yooooouuuuu'rrrrrrrreeeeeeee mmmmmmmmmmooooooooovvvvvvvviiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg tttttttooooooo Pooooooooooonnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyvvvvvvviiiiiiilllllllleeeeeeeee...

"I'm not definitely moving to Ponyville," Maud says.

"Of course you are, silly. You said…" Pinkie says.

"There's nothing left to study back home on the rock farm, so I might move to Ponyville." Pinkie says, imitating Maud.

Then changes her face to its original state.

Maud says, "I'm also considering Ghastly Gorge."

Pinkie laughs, "Classic Maud sense of humor! You should do stand-up!"

"I do. But that wasn't a joke," Maud says.

Pinkie gasps in shock, "Ghastly Gorge? That terrible, awful, no-fun, all-alone canyon in the middle of nowhere?"

"There or Ponyville," Maud says.

"But Ponyville is so 'eee-hee-hee-hee-hee!' and Ghastly Gorge is so 'Blegh!'" Pinkie says.

"It's a rock-based decision," Pinkie says.

"But what about BSFFs?" Pinkie asks.

"That's why I'm giving Ponyville a chance," Maud says.

Pinkie happily says, "Phew! So all I have to do is prove Ponyville has better rocks than Ghastly Gorge? Challenge accepted. We'll drop your stuff off at my place, and then hold onto your world, 'cause it's about... to... get... rocked!"

"Okay," Maud replies.

Sometime later, Pinkie and Maud are wearing headlamps and walking through a gem tunnel

"Ghastly Gorge may have rocks, but our gem cave rocks!" Pinkie happily says.

Maud looks around to see the rocks, but notices Pinkie playing the harp.

"Huh? Huh? Oh, and look! You'll never know who you'll see!"Pinkie happily says.

She Pie sisters look to see Rarity, Spike, and Tiger Lily, so they walk over.

Rarity turns, and gasps with glee, "Maud, darling! It's lovely to see you again! Oh! Congratulations on your rocktorate. What are you doing now?"

"Talking to you," Maud says.

"Oh, y— Right," Rarity says.

Then Spike says, "Hey Maud, this is Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is Pinkie's older sister Maud.

Tiger Lily smiles, and says, "Hi Maud, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Maud says.

Tiger Lily asks, "So what are you doing?"

"Talking to you, and looking around the gem mine," Tiger Lily says.

"Well, if your trained eye happens to see a chartreuse gem, I'm desperate to find one," Rarity says.

"I found one," Maud says, pointing to the gem.

"Oh, you're an absolute darling! This will surely make my gown stand out at Countess Coloratura's album release party. Do you know how rare this is?" Rarity says.

"Just another day in Ponyville!

"That's actually a really common gem,"

"Huh?" The girls say confused.

Maud huts a rock wall and makes the wall crumble to reveal gems like it.

Then says, "These are all really common gems."

Rarity becomes a little devastated

But Pinkie tries to put a smile on their faces, "They are? Uh, I mean, heh, come on! Of course they are! That's why I didn't bring you here to impress you! I wanted to make sure you had a chance to, heh, say "hello" to your old pal... Spike!"

"Hello, Spike," Maud says.

"Way to go, Maud! Cross that off the to-do list! Y'know what I'm sayin'? Check! Now, let's get moving, 'cause I'm about to show you something that'll make you yell 'All right!'" Pinkie happily says, pushing Maud along.

"All right," Maud says.

Suddenly, they hear a scream and something falling. Everyone turn to see a pile of a reddish purplish berry color gem.

Rarity worriedly, "Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily sticks her head out and feels a bit dizzy.

Maud looks at them and says deadpan, "Red Beryl, those gems are rare especially in these parts."

"Darling, are you okay?" Rarity asks.

Tiger Lily weakly answers, "I'm okay."

"See? Ha-ha!" Pinkie happil says.

Sometime later, Pinkie is pushing Maud along wearing a blindfold and Tiger Lily decides to tag along. Pinkie removes it to show, Twilight's castle.

"Ta-da! It's a castle... made of rocks! Whaaaat?! Did I just blow your mind? I think I just blew your mind," Pinkie happily says.

Maud says, "A lot of structures are made from rocks, Pinkie. They're a very stable building material."

"But this place grew out of nowhere after a magical key-build gem followed a rainbow and buried itself in the ground! I mean, have you ever seen rocks like this?" Pinkie says.

"Yes," Maud says.

"No, you haven't!" Pinkie denies.

"We literally just saw hundreds of them in the gem cave," Maud says.

"But... but…" Pinkie says, looking around.

But sees, "Oh, look at those rocks!"

Pinkie then gather bush seed pods and bring them over. Some are covering her hair and body.

"Those are sting-bush seed pods," Maud says.

"So they are! But, uh... look at that rock! It's even got four smaller rocks around it like legs!" Pinkie says, bringing out Tank.

"That's a tortoise," Maud says.

Tiger Lily giggles, "Hi Tank."

Tank then sticks his head and tail out.

"Whose side are you on, Tank?!" Pinkie shouts in anger.

Soon Pinkie becomes desperate, "Oh, wait a minute! What's that?! It's a rock shaped like Lyra Heartstrings!"

Pinkie runs over and grabs Lyra, and brings her to Pinkie

"Total rock!" Pinkie says.

Pinkie growls in anger when Lyra moves her had.

"Uh Pinkie, Maud and I know she's not a rock," Tiger Lily says.

Bon Bon then comes to Lyra and takes her away from Pinkie.

Pinkie becomes flaten in depression.

Pinkie sighs, "I guess you won't be moving to Ponyville after all. Those rocks at Ghastly Gorge don't know how lucky they are to have you."

Maud helps Pinkie up, and says, "Actually, rocks aren't the only reason I'm considering Ponyville."

"You said it's a rock-based decision," Pinkie answers.

Maud says, I'm obviously passionate about exotic rocks, but I've always studied them... alone. I could handle some less exciting rocks if it meant I'd have somepony to talk to besides Boulder."

Pinkie gasps, "Are you saying you want... a friend?!"

"I wouldn't mind one," Maud answers.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Maudileena Daisy Pie, this'll be easy!"

She then brings out a clipboard, "What are you looking for in a friend? Gimme six qualities assigning each one a numerical importance rating between one and seven, seven being essential and one being 'eh.'"

Then belches out a pencil.

"It isn't hard to meet somepony I like. It's finding somepony who gets me," Maud says.

"I get you," Pinkie says.

But Maud says, "You're my sister. It's different."

"Maud, you are the best! You never know when the lightning of friendship will strike. Somepony could come barreling through that door at this very moment and become your best friend!" Pinkie happily says.

Then they both stare at the door that feels like forever.

Tiger Lily says, "Uh, nothing's happening."

"Y'know, I really thought somepony was gonna come barreling through that," Pinkie says.

But then, the doors open to reveal Starlight reading books and walking down the stairs and onto the path. Not watching where she's going, Starlight bumps into Maud making her drop her books.

"Uh," Maud replies.

"Um hi Starlight," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight sits up, "Hey Tiger Lily."

She then notices Maud on the ground.

"Oh, my fault! Totally my fault! Are you okay? I should've been watching where I was going, and," Starlight says as she uses her magic to pick up her books.

She looks at Maud, and asks, "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes," Maud answers.

"I knew it!" Starlight says.

Pinkie turns back to the pair and exclaims, "Whaaaaat?!"

"No, no, don't tell me. Um…" Starlight says.

Starlight thinks as Pinkie squeals between the girls.

Starlight admits, "Yeah. See, I was really hoping you'd tell me while I pretended to remember."

"How is this possible?" Pinkie asks with a scream.

Maud answers, "I traveled Equestria for my rocktorate dissertation."

Sometime ago, Maud is doing her studies while looking for rocks. That's when Starlight comes in, she has the hairstyle in the past and has an equal sign cutie mark.

Starlight whispers, "Psst! Do you know a lot about rocks?"

"Yes," Maud answers.

Starlight nervously laughs, and says, "Have you ever come across some kind of super-powerful stone that can store the cutie mark magic of... I don't know... an entire village?"

"Yep. In the big cave," Maud answers pointing to the direction of the cave.

Starlight runs to the direction and smiles. Then runs to the cave and into the town. Turns out the down was the small town Starlight has created during her Cutie Mark banned situations. Before she even meets Twilight and the others.

After the explanation, Pinkie begins laughing,

After that, Pinkie says, "Hey, I got an idea. Let's not tell anypony that part where you maybe, for sure, accidentally helped Starlight enslave a town!

Pinkie laughs a little.

Then stares at Maud with a serious tone, "Tell nopony!"

"It's not like she's enslaved anypony lately," Maud bluntly daus.

Starlight chuckles weakly with laughter, and says, "Well, great seeing you again. I gotta run a few errands."

Then sighs as she leaves.

Pinkie whispers, "Offer to help."

"What?" Maud asks.

"Offer to help!" Pinkie says, a little louder.

Starlight stops and turns her head, "You wanna help?"

"Do I?" Maud answers.

"Of course you do! Go!" Pinkie says.

"Okay," Maud answers.

Pinkie then pushes Maud and she walks with Starlight and Tiger Lily..

Pinkie squeals with happiness, "They're totally gonna be best friends and then Maud will choose Ponyville, and we'll get to wear BSFF slippers!"

She then lifts her feet up and falls to the ground.

Sometime later, Maud, Tiger Lily, and Starlight Glimmer are at the marketplace.

"Rocks take on different properties when interacting with magic. With the right stone, you could rule all of Equestria if you wanted to," Maud says.

Starlight looks at Maud, "You're messing with me."

"Am I?" Maud questions.

Starlight and Tiger Lily look at Maud with confused looks.

Starlight and Tiger Lily laughs a little.

Starlight asks, "So other than rocks, what else are you into?"

"Minerals. Plate tectonics. Oh, and stand-up comedy, of course," Maud says.

"Stand-up comedy is fun," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight looks around, and sheepishly says, "I like... kites."

"Kites are cool," Maud says.

Starlight sighs in relief. Then the girls walk down the marketplace. Unknown to them, Pinkie has been hiding in the barrel of veggies, and is growing concern about Maud.

Sometime later, Starlight is flying a blue box kite.

"The trick with an S.L.K. is not to make the spars too heavy. But if they're too light, you've got no ballast and then good luck tacking against the A.O.I.!" Maud says.

"I really like kites," Starlight sheepishly says.

Tiger Lily giggles, "There's no need to be embarrassed about.

"They're starting to grow on me," Maud says.

Starlight and Tiger Lily smile. Then Tiger Lily and Maud watch Starlight flies her kite.

Tiger Lily asks, "Do you want to make a kite, it's actually kind of easy with the right instruction."

"Sure," Maud says.

Suddenly Pinkie comes over wearing a pizza outfit. "Pizza delivery!"

Starlight gets startled and the girls turn to see Pinkie.

"Oh! Maud and Starlight? You're here too? Whoa-ho-ho! What a coincidence! 'Cause I was just, y'know, delivering this pizza to, um... you!" Pinkie says.

She sees Derpy and throws the pizza to her. Derpy then runs to the box.

"So how's it going?" Pinkie asks.

"Uh, just hanging out," Starlight says.

But Pinkie Pie cuts in, "Hey! You could use this time to bond and talk about feelings! For example, do you feel like you're becoming friends?"

"Um... I feel... like I don't want to talk about feelings?" Starlight

"Great! I'll go next. I feel like I love that you two are becoming best friends! I mean, your friendship could be the friendship that makes Maud move to Ponyville!" Pinkie happily says.

Unknown to her, Maud, Starlight, and Tiger Lily leave while Pinkie is talking.

"No pressure, Starlight," Pinkie happily says.

However, she notices the girls are gone, "Um, hello? Where'd you two go?"

The three friends continue to walk along the trail.

"Sorry about my sister. There's no half-excited with her," Maud says.

"Oh, I know. But she always calms down. Eventually," Starlight says.

"I'm sure she will. So what do you wanna to Maud?" Tiger Lily asks.

Maud, Starlight, and Tiger Lily walk in the gem mine.

"Why do you find rocks so fascinating?" Starlight asks.

"Each one has a different story to tell. Like Boulder here," Maud says.

She brings Boulder out and shows it to Starlight and Tiger Lily.

"This tells me he's over two thousand years old," Maud says.

Then says to Boulder, "You don't look a day over six hundred."

"Wow. You can tell that from a line?" Starlight asks, impressed

"It's amazing," tiger Lily happily says.

"I didn't get a rocktorate because I can shred on guitar like nopony else," Maud says.

Starlight and Tiger Lily begin laughing

"Another reason I like rocks – they don't exclude you if you're... different than other ponies," Maud answers.

"They're beautiful and strong, but they don't judge you or make you feel less than in any way. I think I'm starting to like rocks, too," Starlight says.

"I kind of feel the same way with my animal friends. I'm starting to like rocks too," Tiger Lily happily says.

Starlight and Tiger Lily decide to look around the cave. Maud shows a small smile on her face.

When Starlight taps on one of the rocks, she notices something different.

She says, "It's hollow?"

"It's granite. Hollow granite is highly unusual," Maud says, walking to the rock.

"How strange," Tiger Lily says.

Just then, the rock wall known as granite crumbles and falls. The girls walk through the entrance to see a secret hideaway. It's full of grass, gems, and minerals, even a waterfall.

"Wow! Have you ever seen anything like this?" Starlight asks.

"No. And that's unusual. For me," Maud says.

"It's beautiful," Tiger Lily says.

Suddenly, Pinkie comes over, "There you are! I thought you went your separate ways but you can't imagine how happy I am to find you both together and to witness one of your firsts as friends!"

Pinkie brings out a backdrop of the beach and a camera. Then takes the friends picture.

"First time discovering an underground cavern!" Pinkie happily says.

"I can't wait 'til you're old and eating pistachios together and telling your grand-foals about this!" Pinkie says.

But they look straight at Pinkie.

But Pinkie becomes worried and turns her head, "Oh, no! They're not bonding!"

"I got an idea!" Pinkie says.

Pinkie then begins to slowly move, "Whooaa! I'm tripping on a rock at this very moment! And now I'm falling down!"

Then Pinkie leads to the explosive and cause the rocks to fall and block the entrance.

Tiger Lily asks, "Um, you thinking Pinkie is getting carried away with trying to get us bond."

"Yep," Starlight answers.

"Yes," Maud answers.

"Oh, no! My accidental clumsiness has trapped us here! Where you'll be forced to bond until we're rescued," Pinkie happily says.

"Oh, we won't have to wait for that. There's gotta be a spell that," Starlight says.

"Get us out of here, boy," Maud says.

She then throws Boulder to the ceiling and the roof falls and crumbles.

"Boulder, that was awesome!" Starlight happily says.

"No. That was sandstone," Maud says.

"More sand than stone, apparently," Starlight says.

"That was amazing. Think you can teach me about rocks and minerals and such," Tiger Lily asks.

"Sure," Maud answers.

Just then, Pinkie comes up and place cow bells around their necks.

"I'm thinking you wear these around your neck at all times so I don't lose you again, you sillies! That way, I can track your progress as friends!" Pinkie happily says.

Then the girls walks away.

"Ooh! And tomorrow, we can have a friendship brunch! What's your favorite kind of omelette cupcake?!" Pinkie happily says.

Then Pinkie whispers, "Mine's jalapeño red velvet!"

Maud deadpan groans.

"Yeah, um, I-I don't know if I can make it," Starlight says.

"Um is that even edible?" Tiger Lily asks.

"You'll change your minds when you smell the yummy food! Come on!" Pinkie happily says.

Pinkie hops away and leaves the girls behind.

Starlight removes the bells and fakely says, "Oops."

Then Starlight walks away as Tiger Lily softly giggle. Maud is the only one who is holding a deadpan face.

In Pinkie's room of Sugarcube Corner, Maud is putting hair rollers on her mane. She and Pinkie are also wearing hoovies pajamas.

"Tomorrow's brunch is going to be the scrumptiest, brunchiest, munchiest brunch ever!" Pinkie cheers.

"Yeah. About that…" Maud says.

But Pinkie interrupts her with a smile, "The problem is, while you two were alone, I couldn't get data points on your friendship probabilities! Were you making Starlight smile? How was Starlight's smile-to-frown ratio? Anything over five-to-one is great! Oh, and how many times did you smile like this?"

Maud turns to Pinkie, and answers, "Zero times."

"Oh, Maud, don't be so hard on yourself! You've got the best friendship-maker in Ponyville on the case! I'll be by your side the whole time! Speaking of which, your bell fell off, silly!"

Then Pinkie places the cowbell on Maud's neck.

Maud turns to Pinkie, and tries to say, "Pinkie Pie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but—

"Buuuuuut?" Pinkie asks, leaning Maud to bed.

Maud sighs, and answers, "Never mind."

"Don't worry, Maud. When you see this brunch, you'll realize everything's gonna be okay! And then, I have amazing bonding activities planned for the next seventeen days! You and Starlight will be besties in no time!" Pinkie happily says, unaware Maud turning her head.

Maud hears this, and turns her head to talk to Pinkie.

But Pinkie says, "Goodnight!"

Pinkie kisses Maud on her forehead, claps her hands to turn off the lights, and falls asleep.

Pinkie begins to say in her sleep, "...Cupcake omelette…"

As Pinkie sleeps, Maud continues to stare at the ceiling.

The next morning, the sun shines on Pinkie in her room as birds tweet.

Pinkie quickly opens her eyes, and happily sits up, "Friendship brunch!"

Pinkie turns with a smile, but sees Maud is gone. All that is there is a note with the cowbell on it.

Pinkie reads it as Maud's voice says, "Pinkie Pie. Thank you for trying so hard to help me make friends. But my decision has to be rock based. And Ghastly Gorge has such great rocks, I won't even have time for friends. It's better this way. Sorry it didn't work out. Maud."

"Maud!" Pinkie says, stunned.

She runs out of Sugarcube Corner and screams, "Wait!"

Pinkie tries to catch up to the train, but the train leaves the station before.

"Maud!" Pinkie calls out.

She soon begins to get tears from her eyes, "Maud…"

In her bedroom, Starlight is sleeping in her bed. Tiger Lily is sleeping on the floor next to her.

Pinkie is standing on her bed, and screams, "Starlight, wake up!

Starlight quickly gets up, and yelps, "Kites!"

Then falls off the bed and on Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily quickly gets up.

Tiger Lily looks up, and asks, "Pinkie, what are you doing here?

"Huh? Oh. If this is about brunch, I-I, uh... " Starlight says, nervously.

Starlight climbs on her bed, and says, "You know what? Jalapeño red velvet omelettes sound gross. I-I just can't."

Then goes back to sleep.

"Maud left in the middle of the night!" Pinkie panics.

Starlight opens her eyes, and says, "Oh. I guess Ghastly Gorge really does have the best rocks."

"I guess Maud decided to be at Ghastly Gorge. I hope she's careful. There are so many Quarry Eels living there," Tiger Lily says.

Pinkie sniffles, "Why couldn't you two just be friends?"

"Pinkie Pie, we like Maud," Starlight says.

"You do?" Pinkie asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. She's weird!" Starlight happily says.

"Hey!" Pinkie says, jumping on the bed in anger.

Tiger Lily giggles, "She's means in a nice way. I really like her."

"Yeah. She sees the world in a totally different way than anypony I've ever met. She accepts us for who we are. She taught us that a rock is never just a rock, and she could make anything funny. We never had to say it, but we got each other," Starlight says.

"You really were becoming friends?" Pinkie asks, with a smile.

"I think so, but you kinda sorta... got in the way," Starlight says.

Pinkie deeply gasps.

Realizing what she says, Starlight gasps, "You're right, too harsh. Let's go with... You ruined everything all the time?"

Pinkie whimpers.

But Starlight tries to say, "Mmmmh, that's worse."

Tiger Lily steps in, "Maybe I'll explain. Did Twilight ever told you about what happened with Starlight and Trixie and how they become friends."

"Yeah?" Pinkie asks.

"You kind of doing the same thing," Tiger Lily says.

"But I'm not trying to make Maud be friends with someone else," Pinkie says.

"True, but you're trying to force your decision on her. Maud, Starlight, and I were actually having a wonderful time on our own. But you were so worried that Maud wouldn't be able to make friends, that you tried to push your way on how she does it. I think you kind of underestimated your sister," Tiger Lily says.

Pinkie sighs, "You're right. I thought Maud couldn't make friends without my help, but it ended up becoming the opposite."

"I'm sure we can convince Maud to come back. You just need to promise to give Maud some space," Starlight says.

"You're right. I need to fix this," Pinkie says.

Tiger Lily says, "I'll come with you."

"And so will I. that's what friends do, yours and Maud," Starlight says.

Pinkie smiles, "You guys are the best."

At Ghastly Gorge, Maud has leave her camp and goes in the cave. She uses a small pickaxe on the rocks and takes off a piece. She places the piece on the table with a sigh. Then a wind comes and knocks the rock off the table and down the path. Maud chases after it deep in the gorge. Then the black rock hits a green striped rock.

Maud looks down at it, and says, "Emerald jasper? This must be my lucky day."

Unknown to Maud, a Quarry Eel is coming out of the hole and has its mouth open and is planning on having Maud for lunch

Meanwhile, the train arrives at the station of Ghastly Gorge. Pinkie, Starlight, and Tiger Lily are wearing hard hats and hurry to find Maud. They arrive at the entrance.

Starlight notices, "Look, there's Maud's camp."

Pinkie notices hoof prints sniffs, and licks the dirt.

Pinkie concludes, "Maud tracks!"

Starlight and Tiger Lily looks at the tracks.

"And it goes into the gorge," Tiger Lily says.

The three hurries, and Pinkie is picking up the sent. Pinkie then notices the slime, and looks up to see the Quarry Eel.

"It's a Quarry Eel," Starlight says.

Tiger Lily flies up to it, and asks, "Excuse me, what do you have in your mouth?"

The Eel opens its mouth to reveal Maud Pie

Maud looks at them, and says, "Hello, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Tiger Lily. I found emerald jasper.

Then the Eel shuts its mouth.

Pinkie shrieks as SStarlight screams, "Maud!"

Tiger Lily and Starlight use their magic to force the Eel to open its mouth. Pinkie grabs a jack to help out. Once the mouth is open, Pinkie grabs Maud out

Pinkie quickly asks, "Are you okay, Maud?! That eel almost ate you!"

"What eel?" Maud asks.

The Eel snaps its mouth shut and and growls at them. Then the four begin to make a run for it. They dodge the holes as the Quarry Eels come out to chomp at them

Maud says to Pinkie, "You didn't need to come. I'm having a great time on my own."

The four continue to run away as the Eels try to snap their jaws at the ponies.

"I even made a new friend," Maud says.

"Is it a rock?" Pinkie asks.

"Yes," Maud answers.

The Eels continues to chomp at them. Tiger Lily then uses her magic to teleport themselves back to Maud's campsite.

Tiger Lily asks, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. A little scared, but fine," Starlight says.

"Those eels are nasty," Pinkie says.

Maud asks, "I get why Pinkie is here, but why have you and Starlight come?"

"Because we're your friends and we were worried when Pinkie told us you went to the Ghastly Gorge and worried you'll be hurt,

"Really? I thought, I don't belong in Ponyville. That it only proved that I'm better off all by myself. Like I always have been," Maud says.

Pinkie says, "Don't say that, Maud. It was all my fault. I thought I knew everything about making friends, but I didn't even know my own sister. I forced you to do things my way, but my way isn't your way. I thought you couldn't make a friend without my help, but it turns out you couldn't make a friend with my help. I underestimated you, and I'm sorry."

Maud says, "I know you did it out of love. You're my best sister friend forever."

"Oh, Maud! I love you bigger than all Equestria!" Pinkie says, beginning to cry, and hugs her

Then Maud places her hoof on Pinkie's back, "And you melt my heart more easily than sodium-rich plagioclase feldspar."

Pinkie and Maud let go,

Then Pinkie begs, "I don't know what that means, but please please please please please give Ponyville another chance! But more importantly, give me another chance... to leave you alone."

Maud turns her head, and asks, "What do you think, Boulder?"

They all look to see Boulder on a small chair.

Sometime later, Starlight, Tiger Lily, and Maud are flying their kites on a hilltop.

"We're glad you decided to stay at Ponyville Maud," Tiger Lily happily says.

"Mm-hmm. This doesn't mean we need to start talking about feelings, does it?" Maud asks.

"Heh. No way," Starlight says.

Then they continue to fly their kites.

"Maybe after this we could decorate my new place," Maud says.

"Totally! Where is it?" Starlight answers.

"Yes. I really like to see where you live," Tiger Lily happily says.

"Well, it's not in Ponyville. More like Ponyville-adjacent," Maud answers.

Sometime later, Maud, Tiger Lily, and Starlight are in the special hideaway they have found together. They have put paper lanterns, curtains with a roof, a table with pillows, and a bed with some blankets.

"It's perfect," Starlight says.

"And it's close to the gem cave too," Tiger Lily says.

Just then, Pinkie jumps down, and cheers, "Yes! My sister's totally staying in Ponyville! I mean Ponyville-adjacent!"

Pinkie laughs and squeals, but notices the three friends are looking at each other with straight looks on their faces.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm leaving! I promise. I'm not even here," Pinkie says.

But squeals to see the slippers on her sisters feet, "Aah, you're wearing the slippers! Okay, now I'm really leaving. Buh-bye!

Then leaves/

But then, Pinkie walks back saying, "Heh-heh... Wrong way.

Then zips away.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Floralina

In Carousel Boutique, Tiger Lily, Starlight, Rainbow, and Applejack are having tea and cookies with Rarity. Starlight pours the others a cup of tea with her magic.

"It sure is nice to have a nice cup of tea and cookies along with conversation with you guys," Tiger Lily happily says.

"I agree. It's nice to relax without having to deal with monsters, bad guys, or having to do a lot of work," Starlight says.

"Yes. It's devine to be with you girls, including having some peace and quiet," Rarity says.

Just then the door opens along with a bell ringing. Entering the dining room are the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. They all giggling as they see the girls.

"Hello Sweetie, how was school?" Rarity asks.

"It was fun. We were reading my favorite story, 'Floralina.'" Sweetie Belle says.

"And we're going to put on a play," Scootaloo says.

"And Sweetie Belle is going to play Floralina," Apple Bloom says.

"Really now? My little sister is going to be a star in her play," Rarity says with glee.

"Yeah. I'm kind of excited, and a little nervous," Sweetie Belle says.

"There is no need to be nervous, you acted before," Rarity says.

"True," Sweetie Belle says.

Then Sweetie Belle remembers, "Oh yeah, Miss. Cheerlie want me to ask you if you wave time to make costumes for the play."

"Of course. I don't have any new clients this time around," Rarity says.

"Thanks Rarity," Sweetie Belle happily says.

Applejack says, "I remember reading that story when I was a little filly and read it to Apple Bloom."

"It was one of my favorites growing up," Starlight says.

"Me too," Tiger Lily says.

Sweetie Belle asks, "Rarity can we do a sleepover tonight and read the story?"

"I'm afraid not tonight, I'm sleeping over with my friends," Rarity says.

"Awww," The Crusaders say disappointed.

"Maybe the girls can come with us and we can read the story together. Twilight wanted to show us this new book she got," Starlight says.

The Crusaders perk up, "Can we?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not, and I'm sure Twilight and the others don't mind as well," Rarity says.

Then the Crusaders cheer, "Yay!"

Later in the night, the girls along with Spike and the Crusaders have their sleeping bags out and are sitting on them. Twilight walks over while levitating a book with her magic and sits on her sleeping bag. Pinkie eats some candy as she passes the desserts and drinks to the others.

"So Twilight, are you going to tell us about this cool book you got?" Pinkie asks.

"Are we going to read a story?" Fluttershy asks.

"I am. Of course, this isn't just any book. Princess Celestia told me it used to be hers when she was the Crusaders age and decide to give it time for the children of Ponyville to use," Twilight says.

"Really? It used to belong to Princess Celesia?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Yes. It's called the Magic Story Book. It's a book that not only allow you to read the story, but also lets you see the story as you read it. You placed a book on it, and it will collect the stories that has been going on for centuries.

"Does it have the story Floralina?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"It does actually," Twilight says.

"Can we read it? We're doing a play for it and Sweetie Belle the star," Apple Bloom says.

"Sure. The book allow you to use your imagination in the story. It kind of makes you part of the story," Twilight says.

"Can we read it?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Sure," Twilight says.

She opens the book and a bright light appears and makes a scenery of a small village appears.

"Remember use your imagination for the story?" Twilight says.

Everyone nods her head in reply.

Twilight begins to read, "Once upon a time, there was an earth mare who wanted to have a child of her own. One day,she visited a wizard who gave her a barley corn. She told the mother to plant it in a flower pot and see what will happen. The mare does what the wizard says and take good care of it. One morning, the mother noticed something amazing."

The friends watch to see the showing being shown before their eyes. The mare in the story looks like Fluttershy, but is wearing a white bonnet and a teal dress with a white vest. The mother looks to see a beautiful pink flower growing

The mother smiles, and says, "Oh my, what a beautiful flower."

The mother leans close to the flower and kisses it's petal. Suddenly, the flower begins to open and in the flower is a small pony. The pony looks like Tiger Lily, but she is wearing a white blouse with puffy sleeve with a bright green skirt attached to it and is also an earth pony. She is also wearing a flower headband on her head.

The tiny pony looks at the bigger pony and says, "Hello mother."

"Hello. Yes, I am your mother. My you are small, and you are as lovely as a flower. I will call you Floralina," The mother says.

Twilight narrates, "Floralina was a perfect name for the mother to give to her new daughter. The mother did what she can to make her daughter happy and to make sure she was safe. The mother made a little pond from a think saucer with water. In the middle was a small bed that was made of flowers, grass, and a white lily. The bed also had a rose petal for a cover and white baby breaths for softening. Floralina and her mother had a lot of fun together."

Floralina is playing with her mother on the table. The mother is also slightly pushing Floralina on a small swing. They both giggle with glee as they spend the day together. In her pond, Floralina sings as her mother watches and do her house chores.

In the night, Floralina is sleeping in her bed on her little pond while her mother is sleeping in her bed next to the table.

"Floralina and her mother spent time together for a while. One night, Floralina while was sleeping in her bed, a toad comes hopping inside the window," Twilight narrates.

A toad that is wearing an orange bonnet around her head hops into the window and looks around. She swims in the little pond and looks to see Floralina.

"Oh my, what a lovely little pony. She'll make the perfect wife for my son," The mother toad says.

The toad picks up Floralina's bed with the tiny bird inside. She then hops out the window with the little tiny pony inside. The toad hops all the way to a large pond. Then goes in her home that is close to the lake. She walks inside and places the bed on the side.

She walks to the bed, and says, "Wake up son."

The young toad wakes up, "What is it mother?"

"I have a surprise for you. I have brought you a wife," The mother toad says.

The young toad groans, "Not again."

"Don't give me that. Anyway, she is so sweet and beautiful. No scales at all," The mother says.

Curious, the young toad looks in the bed to see the sleeping pony.

The young toad says, "Gosh, she is so beautiful."

"I knew you'd like her. Now, I'll put her somewhere out of harm's way while you clean up," The mother toad says.

The next day, Floralina is still sleeping. Soon, Floanlina begins to wake up. She stretches her front legs as she lets out a yawn. Floralina wakes up and is surprised to see that she's outside.

"Where where am I?" Floralina asks in surprise.

Just then, three fishes come up from the water. The first one looks like Pinkie. The second one looks like Cheese Sandwich. The third one looks like Trixie

Floralina smiles, "Hello. My name is Floralina."

"It's great to meet you. I love seeing new visitors at the pond," Pinkie fish says.

"Me too," Cheese fish says.

Trixie fish mutters, "Why am I wish you two?"

"So what brings you to the pond?" Trixie Fish asks.

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing," Floralina replies.

Suddenly, the mother toad and the young toad hopy by. The young toad ribbits on the lily pads all the way to the one Floralina is on.

"Oh be quiet son, it's too early for making noises," The mother toad says.

Floralina walks over, and says, "Hellp, I'm Floralina."

"Oh, you are even more beautiful when you're away. You're going to make a beautiful bride," The mother toad says.

"Um, did you say bride?" Floralina asks.

"Yes when you marry my son," The mother toad says.

Then turns to her son, "Say something son."

"Hello," The young toad answers.

"Hello. Um, but listen, I don't think I'm ready for marriage just yet. Maybe we can be friends?" Floralina says.

The young toad walks past her and picks up her small walnut bed. Then the toad jumps down the water.

"Hey, where are you going?" Floralina asks.

"Oh, he's just taking it to your new home, at the honeymoon suit," The mother toad says.

The mother toad then jumps off the lily pad.

Then says, "We'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" Floralina asks.

"At the wedding. Do try to keep up," The mother toad says.

Then the mother toad swims away with her son leaving the little pony behind. The fish come out of the pond to have hear the conversation.

"You know toads really love mud, and you're going to live there for the rest of your life," Trixie fish says.

"Please help me, I don't even want to get married," Floralina asks.

Pinkie fish says, "Come on, we better help her. It doesn't seem right to have her forced to marry to someone who doesn't make her happy."

"Me too. Let's turn her frown upside down and set her free," Cheese fish says.

Trixie fish sighs, "Alright. Be glad I'm one of the fish who are against unwilling marriages."

The three fish dive into the water and bite on the stock of the lily pad. Luckily, they are able to break it and set Floralina free. Soon, the young pony is floating on the lily pad down the river. The three fish swim up the water to see her drifting away.

Floralina turns and wave her friends goodbye, "Goodbye, thank you so much."

Then the lily pad begin to float away with the girl on it. Floralina decides to sit for the ride to see the beautiful sight. There are beautiful colorful flowers and bright trees. Floralina sees colorful butterflies flying around.

Flying down to her, is a butterfly that looks like Rarity with beautiful butterfly wings. (Wings used on Season 1 Episode 16). The butterfly flies down to see the little girl.

"Hello darling, what are you doing on this fine day?" Rarifly says.

"Hello, my name is Floralina it's nice to meet you," Floralina says.

"It's nice to meet you too. Why are you on the lily pad?" Rarifly asks.

"I was rescued from begin forced to marriage, but I need to get to shore," Floralina says.

"I see. Hmm, I know. Use the ribbon around your waist to tie to my leg. Then I'll pull you back to shore," Rarifly says.

"Okay," Floralina says.

Floralina takes the ribbon from her waist and ties it to Rarifly's leg. Then Rarifly pulls her down the river to find a safe place for her to land. Sometime later, Rarifly pulls Floralina back to shore. Floralina walks down, and ties her ribbon around her wait.

"Thank you for helping me," Floralina says.

"Anytime darling," Rarifly says.

Rarifly then flies away.

Floralina begins to walk down the forest to find a way back home. The little pony has been walking for a while now.

"Hey sugarcube, what brings out all the way out here," A female western voice says.

Floralina looks around to see where the voice is coming from.

"Up here," the voice says again.

Floralina looks up to see a beetle that looks like Applejack, and hundreds more that resembles her entire family.

"Hey there sugarcube, what brings you here?" Apple Beetle asks.

"I'm lost, do you know where I can find a large house?" Floralina asks.

"Hmm, no clue sugarcube, we don't go near the large ponies houses. They try to squish us," Apple Beetle says.

A voice says, "You know, she's actually kind of a pretty."

"She doesn't look like a beetle," Another one says.

"She doesn't have an antenna or feelers," Another one says.

Apple Beetle says, "Don't pay mind to them. They just have their own vision of beautify."

"Okay," Floralina says.

"You know, there is a place for you to live in, but it's far away," Apple Beetle says.

"What is it?" Floralina asks.

Apple Beetle points west, "Keep goin in that direction and you might be able to find a flock of swallows that can take you to a place where there are flowers and ponies that are such your size."

"Really?" Floralina asks with glee.

"Yep. I'm the most honest beetle in this side of the forest. However, it's a long journey so you might need to find a place to stay before Winter comes," Apple Beetle says.

"Of course. Thank you," Floralina says.

"No trouble sugarcube," Apple Beetle says.

Floralina waves goodbye and walks off to find the flower field. Floralina continues to walk down deeper and deeper through the forest. During the entire, she sleeps in the logs at night and during the day, she eats berries and nectar from the flowers. Soon, summer has turn to fall. And before Floralina know it, winter has come.

Floralins walks through the forest as snow begins to cover the ground. The poor tiny pony is shivering as she has herself wrapped with an old leaf. Since all the berries and nectar have died out with the flowers and leaves, Floralina isn't able to eat anything in days. Floralina stops when the snow almost falls on her. The poor girl continues to walk through the forest in the freezing cold weather.

Floralina continues to walk through the show as she shivers as she takes steps on the snow. As she walks through the snow her body begins to get cold that it's starting to get numb.

Floralina stops as she says, "I can't go on."

Floralina looks up to see a small house made of a stump up ahead with the lights on. The young girl smiles in relief to find shelter. After arriving at the door, the young girl knocks on it.

She then hears a voice, "Coming."

The doors open to reveal a gray mouse wearing a pink long skirt with brown shoes, a white long sleeve shirt, and a white apron. She isalso wearing a light blue bonnet on her head.

The mouse says, "Hello."

"Please man, may I," But it's the onlu thing Floralina says before collasping to the ground.

The mouse kneels down, and says, "Oh my goodness."

Sometime later, the mouse is cooking some vegetable soup and it's finish. She then put the soup in a bowl that is on a tray, with a glass of water, and a bowl of blueberries. In the room, Floralina stirs and wakes up from her sleep, but she's feeling tired and cold. Her vision is a little blurry but can tell that someone's in the room.

"Hello dearie, I see that you're awake," The gray mouse says.

Floralina asks feeling tired, "Who…Who are you, and where am I?"

I'm Ms. Mouse the field mouse, and this is my home. I found you in the snow while gathering wood, so I've decided to take you back to my little home and take care of you." Ms. Mouse answers with a smile.

She then passes Florallina bowl of soup as she says, "Here you go, I made some vegetable soup for you."

"Thank you very much ma'am. My name is Floralina," Florallina says, taking the bowl as she introduces herself.

"You're welcome, Floralina," Ms. Mouse replies.

Sometime later, Florallina explain to Ms. Mouse about her troubles and how she ended up in the snow.

"I see, so you've been traveling all by yourself," Ms. Mouse says, sounding a little stunned to hear what happened.

"Yes," Floralina replies.

Just then Ms. Mouse suggests,"If you don't have anywhere to go then you should stay with me. The winter's going to get colder and it will be nice to have some company."

"Thank you very much," Florallina happily says.

The two both agree that Florallina will be staying in Ms. Mouse's house for the winter.

Ms. Mouse suddenly remembers, "Yes, I almost forgot."

"What is it?" Floralina asks.

"One of a week my next door neighbor, Mr. Mole the mole comes here for a visit, so we would need to get thing ready for him," Ms Gray Tail explains.

"Your next door neighbor?" Floralina questionably replies.

Ms. Mouse says, "Yes. He's the richest man around. He can sometimes be a bit hard to please but he isn't a bad mole."

Floralina nods her head and says, "Right, I understand."

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be fond of a pretty little girl like, and if you shall become his bride, you'll be able to live a life filled with luxury. He'll be paying us a visit late in the evening, so we should start cleaning up before it gets dark." Ms Gray Tail says with glee, and has that idea in mind for Floralina.

Floralina blushes and feels unsure about the part about being married after the incident with the frogs. After some cleaning, Ms. Mouse treats Floralina to some new clothes. Floralina is now wearing an ivory shirt with a navy blue vest, and dark blue skirt, her hair and tail are in braids, and her mane is tied with a white ribbon.

"My, aren't you a pretty girl you are," Ms. Mouse says, liking the new look she gives to Floralina.

Floralina blushes, and says, "Thank you."

Ms. Mouse looks out the window as she says, "It's getting pretty dark so he should be here very soon."

Just then they hear a knock on the door, so Ms. Mouse answers the door to see her neighbor.

Ms. Mouse open the door to see her neighbor and happily says,Hello Mr. Mole.

"Hello Ms. Mouse, how are you doing?" Mr. Mole asks.

"Fine," Ms. Mouse answers.

Floralina feels a bit scared and nervous about meeting him. Mr. Mole is a large star nosed mole. He is wearing a large black coat, with a brown shirt, warm pants, dark brown shoes, and is wearing dark black glasses on his face. He looks at Floralina, and Floralina simply cursy in his presence.

Ms. Gray tail says, This is Floralina, she'll be staying with me for a while.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Mole says in a deep voice.

"Nice to meet you, too," Floralina shyly replies.

"In your case, you're probably happy that the weather's been bad lately," Ms. Mouse says.

"Yes," Mr. Mole answers.

Throughout the visit, Ms. Mouse and Mr. Mole talk to each other, but he hasn't said a word to Floralina. When it's really dark outside, Mr. Mole is finished with his visit and leaves home for the night. Ms. Mouse is in front of the doorway saying her goodbye.

"See you again next week," Ms. Mouse calls out as Mr. Mole leaves.

Mr. Mole waves his paw in reply and continue to head back home. With that, Ms. Mouse closes the door.

Ms. Mouse turns to Floralina with a smile on her face, and says, "I think Mr. Mole has taken a liking to you."

"What, but he never even spoke to me the time he was here?" Floralina replies looking confused.

"Yes, but he was paying a lot of attention to you. I can tell." Ms. Mouse answers.

"Was he really?" Floralina asks.

"He was. I'll bet the next time he visits, he'll bring you a present." Ms. Mouse suspects.

Next week, Mr. Mole pays them another visit, and has bring a beautiful dress. The dress is a light blue color, with some white trims on the bottom, and a white ribbon in front of it.

"My, what a pretty dress you've got there," Ms. Mouse says amazed to see the dress.

Mr. Mole passes the drs to Ms. Mouse, and says, "Yes, it's a present for Floralina.

Ms. Mouse turns and winks her right eye at Floralina, and says, "Told you."

Floralina is rather confused and unsure about this.

Then Mr. Mole says, "Oh yes, because the weather's getting colder, I dug a tunnel that links our home together so I can come visit you."

"My, that must have taken you awhile to finish it," Ms Gray Tail says in amazement.

"Not much for a mole like myself to do," Mr. Mole replies.

"I see," Ms. Mouse replies.

"Would you like to see it?" Mr. Mole asks.

Ms. Mouse nods her head and answer, Yes. Floralina and I would love to."

The three travel through the tunnel. Mr. Mole leads the way while holding a lantern in front, so Ms. Mouse and Floralina can see.

Floralina feels weary and says, "It's pretty dark in here."

"That just the way I like it, but don't worry, as long as no dangerous animals or snow

and sunlight comes in, we'll be safe." Mr. Mole calmly replies.

Just then Ms Gray Tail notices something and shockley says, "Oh my, what is that?

The three look to see that there is a large hole on top of the cave, and now is coming in. what really stunned them is that a cyan blue swallow with Rainbow color feathers. Resembles Rainbow Dash

Floralina says in a quiet tone, "It's a swallow."

"It is a swallow. I'm guessing that bird must have fallen at some point and crashed in here." Mr. Mole adds.

Floralina walks over to the swallow and sadly says, "Oh, the poor little thing."

Ms. Mouse asks as she looks at the hole, "I agree, but what are we going to do about the hole?"

"Not to worry, some more dirt, wood, and snow should do the trick," Mr. Digerr says.

He looks a the swallow with a sigh, and says, "But I don't think there's anything we can do for the swallow."

Floralina walks up to the swallow and feels sad for it. She then leads on top of it's chest, and hear something amazing. She can hear it's heart beating.

Flutterlian smiles and says, "I… I can hear it's heart beating."

Ms. Mouse and Mr. Mole hear it and take a look for themselves. They can hear it's heart beating too, meaning that the swallow is alive.

Ms. Mouse says, "You're right, the poor thing must be frozen from being out in the cold."

Mr. Mole nods his head and says, "Yes. If we can get it somewhere warm, then maybe there's a way we can save it.

All through the winter, Floralina along with Mr. Mole and Ms. Gray tail took care of the swallow. The swallow is in the room with Floralina and Ms. Mouse. Ms. Gray tail covers the bird with blankets while Floralina feeds it food. A few months, Floralina and the swallow are outside. The swallow spread his wings, and fly away with a smile.

Floralina waves her hoof with a smile, and says, "Goodbye swallow, I hope I get to see you again someday.

"Bye, and thank you all for the help," The swallow happily says.

The swallow flies away into the sky and the sun. Floralina simply smiles seeing the bird is happy, and that spring is almost here.

It's the beginning of spring, and the snow and ice begin to melt. Lots of animals and insects are coming out of their homes to enjoy the spring sun. the flowers are starting to bloom. Floralina likes to see the spring sun after a long winter season. However, this day, she has received some shocking news.

"What, m-m-marriage?!" Floralina shockley exclaims.

"He said he's very much pleased to marry you. I know he's a bit old and lives underground, but you just have to get to get used to it. Beside, he's been very helpful." Ms. Mouse says with a smile, thinking this is what's best for Floralina.

Floralina doesn't know what to do. Of course, marry a mole seems to be appealing than marrying a frog, but on the other hoof, Ms. Mouse looks so happy, she doesn't want to say anything to make her unhappy. For the past month, Ms. Mouse along with three spiders help make Floralina her wedding dress. To Floralina's dismay, if she's marry Ms. Digger, she may never be able to see the sun, the flowers, orthe outside world again.

A month has passed and the wedding is going to begin very soon. Ms. Mouse help Floralina get ready. The dress Floralina is wearing is a pure white over skirt dress and a veil over her hair that is down and face, it has two red roses on each side.

Ms. Mouse brushes Floralina's hair as she happily says, "Oh my, what a lovely bride you'll make."

After Ms Mouse is finished getting her ready, Floralina feels that she has to take one last look at the outside before being forced to live under the earth. Floralina leaves Ms. Mouse house to see the outside for a little. She feels the fresh air, the sun shining down, and smell the flowers outside. She seems bird, butterflies, and bees flying outside. Floralina starts to cry that she well never see all this again.

Just then, Rainbow wallow, who Floralina help nurse to health flies to the ground and notices the sadness on her face.

"What's wrong Floralina?" Rainbow Swallow asks.

Floralina explains to Rainbow Swallow about her marriage to Mr. Mole the mole. She also explains that she doesn't want to, but doesn't want Ms. Gray tail to feel hurt if she denies this.

When she finishes with her story, Rianbow wallow asks, "I see, but do you really want to marry Mr. Mole?"

"I don't, but if I tell Ms. Mouse, I just know her feelings are going to be hurt," Floralina sadly says.

"But Floralina, You stayed with her all winter and done more than pay for Ms. Mouse for her kindness. But ask yourself this, do you really want to do something that might not make you happy?" Rainbow Swallow calmly asks.

"No," Floralin answers.

"That's the ticket. Come on, snuggle under me feathers and we'll fly far away," Rainbow Swallow says.

"Okay Floralina says.

Floralina and Rainbow Swallow fly up and far quickly before Ms. Mouse and Mr. Mole notice she's even gone. Floralina and Rainbow Swallow fly far in the house. They make sure to get some sleep and something to eat for their long trip across the world. In no time at all Floralina and Rainbow Swallow reach their destination. There is a giant field of flowers, and other plants and trees, which is next to an abandoned castle.

"What is this place?" Floralina asks

"This will be your new home. I found it during my travels and I knew you will be happy here," Rainbow Swallow answers.

Floralina is amazed to see what she is seeing. There are plenty of flowers, berries, and mushrooms. She can also see different types of insects, and other creatures. She feels that this will b her new home.

"It's beautiful!" Floralina says, astonished by the wonderful view.

Rainbow Swallow then flies down to the ground in the middle of the flower field. From this point of view, they can see a large variety of flowers. One of the flowers is orange with purple and green shades on it. Just then, it opens and a fair pony comes out. It looks alot like thorax, but has a crown on his head.

"Who is that?" Floralina asks.

"That's the King of the Flower Ponies," Rainbow Swallow says.

"Flower Ponies?" Floralina asks.

The King flies up to greet Floralina, "Hello, welcome to the Flower Kingdom. It's pleased to meet you."

Floralina blushes with a smile, "Hello. My name is Floralina."

"Hello. I'm Nector, Ruler of the Flower Ponies," The King says.

Suddenly, coming out of the flowers are ponies that are just like her and King Nector. Nector helps Floralina off the bird and lands on a leaf of his flower. Floralina is amazed to be in such a beautiful garden with the ponies around.

"Wow!" Floralina says.

Nector says, "If it's alright, you can live with us."

"Yes. I would love to," Floralina happily says.

Twilight narrates, "And so Floralina married with the prince and lived happy in the guarden with the Flower Sprits. She and the prince lived happily ever after… The End."

The girls clap their hoves with smiles on their faces.

Sweetie Belle happily sighs, "What a magical story?"

"Blech! Except for the kissing scene," Scootaloo says, sticking his tounge out.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Apple Bloom says.

"So Sweetie Belle, not so nervous about being Floralina anymore?" Rarity asks.

"Nope. I'm actually excited. We're actually going to be singing. Of course, I will be skeptic and a bit embarrased to be kissing Button Smash," Sweetie Belle says with her cheeks turning a little red.

"I don't think you actually have to kiss him for real. Just make it a fake kiss like they do in plays and such," Applejack says.

"She's right. You're not actually going to kiss him," Starlight says.

"That's good. I do think it's romantic in stories, but seems yucky in real life," Sweetie Belle says.

The girls then begin laughing with smiles on their faces. Sweetie Belle feels a bit better about playing Floralina, and about singing during the show. Sweetie Belle agrees that as long as she has her friends and family helping her out, the play is going to be fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Fluttershy and Leans In

In Fluttershy's Cottage, a lot of books are stacked and scattered on the floor like an obstacle course. Angel Bunny is putting on a helmet. He then sets himself ready for something special. Fluttershy are standing in front of a record player. Fluttershy then places the needle on the disk music. Angel begins to run and jumps over a stack of books. Then side jumps up a stack of books and the chimney. He flips over another stack of books and bounces off the helmet.

"Oh! Be careful!" Fluttershy worriedly says.

Angel then swings across the small bird walk, and jumps down. Then bounces off the books and flips on a pillow. Then flips to another one Angel then bounces from the chair, climb on the coat rack, and swings on the light switch. Fluttershy begins to whimper.

Angel then lands on a stack of books, and jumps to the next one. However, his step is off, and the books begins to fall, and falls down on him.

Fluttershy gasps, and runs over to the little rabbit, "Are you okay, Angel?"

Then she moves the book off of her rabbits. Angel rubs his head and shakes it. He looks down to see that he has a red bruise on his foot. Angel then begins to whimper to feel the pain, and begins to cry.

"I told you that entering the Ponyville Parkour Contest was a dangerous idea," Fluttershy says, picking Angel by the wing.

"It is," Fluttershy replies.

She places Angel on the pillow and walks past him, "You just rest here, and I'll have you all fixed up in no time."

Fluttershy walks to her restroom and opens her sleep.

She looks inside and notices, "Oh, dear. I'm all out of bunny foot braces. I think we need to pay a visit to Dr. Fauna."

Angel continues to whimper in pain. Fluttershy places Angel on a wagon while he sits on a pillow as they head to the vet. Fluttershy reaches the Animal clinic. She tries to open the door, but isn't able to budge.

"Oh, I was sure she would be here today," Fluttershy says, tuning to Angel.

Angel continues to whimper as his ears flops down.

"Hello?" Fluttershy replies.

She knocks on the door, and says, "Is anypony there?"

An eye peaks through the eye hole and a female voice answers, "Fluttershy? Oh, am I glad to see you!

"I wish I could say the same, but the door's stuck, so I, um... can't see you," Fluttershy says, trying to budge the door.

Suddenly, the doors open and a lot of animals come out, and small mice runs away. The Vet's name is Fauna. She has an amer yellow with dull yellow eyes, and light blue and pale blue hair. Tiger Lily is with them as well. Some of the small animals gather to Angel

Dr. Fauna says, "Ohhhh. Somebunny hurt his foot. Let's bandage that up so he can get back home."

She turns to Fluttershy, and says, "I'd like to keep him overnight, but as you can see, my place is just bursting with animals!"

She exhales, "Tiger Lily volunteer to help, but there are too many! I don't think I can take in even one more critter right now!"

Suddenly, the three ponies look up to see a sick giraffe.

The three say, "Oh, dear."

In the clinic, there are many different creatures around. A squirrel is eating the cotton balls along with another one. Dr. Fauna walks to Angel and begins to put on the cast. Three raccoons are playing with one of the chairs. Fluttershy gasps, and Tiger Lily uses her magic to stop.

"You really have your hooves full here," Fluttershy says.

Dr. Fauna sighs, "This place is like a zoo!

The birds begin to chirp as they fly around.

"Then again, it's normally like that, but still... I can't keep up!" Dr. Fauna panics.

The bird takes a blue banange and uses it for her nest. Fauna then gives Angel some crunches.

Dr. Fauna asks, "Oh. Now, does my favowite wittle bunny want a carrot pop?"

Angel blows a raspberry, and walks away on the crunches.

Dr. Fauna says, "That's okay. I think the goats ate all of them anyway."

The goat belches.

"I just can't believe all these poor little animals are hurt. What happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm flummoxed! Every day, there's more and more animals on my doorstep. Most of them just have minor ailments – hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such. But the trouble is even after they're all healed up, I can't seem to get these comfy critters to leave!" Dr. Fauna says.

Many of them are eating the food around the clinic. There's also a bear wearing a shower cap, with a towel, and a brush.

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy says.

Tiger Lily giggles, "They do seem to have made themselves right at home here."

"I wonder why they chose to flock to my office. It just doesn't make sense," Dr. Fauna says.

"Don't be silly, Dr. Fauna. You're the best vet pony in Equestria. At least that's what I've been telling everypony," Fluttershy happily says.

"Uh... you did what?" Dr. Fauna asks.

Fluttershy worriedly says, "Oh, no. Do you suppose it's my fault? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just know animals feel safe and happy under your care."

The ducklings circle around Dr. Fauna chirping with glee.

"Normally, I don't mind if a snake wants to slither in or a raccoon needs a rest, but now this place is so full, I have no space to treat any injured animals," Dr. Fauna says.

"That is a big problem…" Fluttershy says.

"It is a big problem. Everyone wants to be here to be treated," Tiger Lily says.

That's when Fluttershy has an idea, "That I'm going to fix for you! I already have the perfect solution that'll make the critters happy and give you more space. Then you'll have all your ducks in a row!"

The little ducklings begin to follow Angel walking on his crunches. So does the two grown ducks. Dr. Fauna looks to see the bear is drying himself with a towel. Tiger Lily giggles in reply.

"The sooner you fix it, the better!" Dr. Fauna says.

Then the bear tosses the town on her.

"I'm on it!" Fluttershy says, and be on her way to do her plan.

A bird lands on Dr. Fauna and sighs.

Tiger Lily says, "I'll do what I can to help with the injured animals."

"Thank you Tiger Lily," Dr. Fauna says.

Back in fluttershy's home, Tiger Lily, Starlight, and the others arrive with many of the animals in Fluttershy's home.

"I want to thank you all for rushing right over when I called," Fluttershy says.

A squirrel runs and hops over Angel. Angel gets irritated.

Fluttershy says, "Dr. Fauna needs my help with a serious problem."

"A friendship problem?" Twilight asks.

"No. Her vet clinic is a bit... maybe, um... overrun with adorable critters in dire need of a safe place to lay their heads, and... they don't have anywhere to go!" Fluttershy says.

"Oh, that's just awful," Rarity says.

"I know!" Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. Dr. Fauna's always fixin' Winona up when she ain't feelin' too fine, so helpin' her out is A-okay by me," Applejack says.

"Hah! Yeah!" Rainbow replies.

Then Rarity says, "You can count on us!"

Pinkie happily says, "Okie-dokie-lokie!"

Twilight says, "Okay!"

Tiger Lily and Starlight nod their heads in reply.

"Oh, that's great news! Because it means you'll all be helping me with something special, too. Something that's been a dream of mine for a long time," Fluttershy says, happily says.

Pinkie cheers, "Oh, goody! Is your dream to make a bouncy castle shaped like a gigantic bundt cake?"

"Um, no. Not exactly," Fluttershy answers.

Starlight says, "That sounds like your dream."

"Good point. Just me then," Pinkie says.

Unable to wait, Rainbow asks, "So? What is it, Fluttershy? Spill!"

"My dream is to build a real animal sanctuary," Fluttershy happily says.

The bird lands on Fluttershy's hoof with a chirp

Then Fluttershy says, "A beautiful habitat where every animal – whether sick or scared or even just lonely, feathered or furry, scaly or slimy – every critter would be welcome. My sanctuary can be the one place in Equestria they call home 'til they feel ready to take on the world."

All the animals and the girls clap and cheer even Harry sneeze because the sanctuary sounds beautiful

"Wow, Fluttershy! I've never heard you speak with such conviction," Twilight says, walking to Fluttershy.

The others do the same.

"Oh! That was exquisite!" Rarity says.

Rainbow comments, "Pretty awesome."

"Oh, thank you, everypony. You all taught me so much about building my confidence over the years. It's because of your friendship that I finally feel able to make my dream project a reality. But I can't build the sanctuary alone. Will you join me?" Fluttershy says with glee.

Everyone agrees to the idea.

Then Applejack says, "I'm happy to offer my extra hooves to ya. Huh. But come to think of it, I actually know a filly who'd be more help than I would. She's a friend of mine from Winona's sheep-herdin' competitions – Wrangler! Heh. She's an expert in animal enclosures."

"How lovely!" Fluttershy says.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Ooh-ooh-ooh! I know somepony, too! Hard Hat is the best construction pony in Ponyville. He can build anything you could ever, ever, ever want!"

"Hearing you all mention these experts, I am reminded that I too have the perfect pony to help capture the essence of your vision. To give it some style, some flair!" Rarity says with a chuckle.

"Is it you, Rarity?" Fluttershy asks.

Rarity chuckles and says, "No! No. Um, I was referring to the premiere interior designer of the Canterlot elite – Dandy Grandeur. He helped me when I was setting up my Canterlot boutique. I know that he'd be thrilled to work with you."

Tiger Lily says, "I'll help you with the project.

"Wow, everypony! Thank you! I can't wait to meet all of them and hear their ideas. We're right on track to building the most wonderful sanctuary in Equestria!" Fluttershy says with glee.

Sometime later, Tiger Lily is sitting with three other ponies. Hard Hat is a blue fur green mane construction earth pony wearing an orange vest a yellow hard hat, matching his cutie mark, and a is a pink colored gray maned earth pony, wearing a western attire with a rope for a cutie mark.

Just then, a snake slithers and offers them a place of sandwiches. The two ponies take the snacks to eat. Then the snake slithers and offers them to a light yellow purple and white mane unicorn with fancy clothes and a purple mustache. The unicorn uses his magic to levitate the sandwich so he can eat it. The snake slithers to Fluttershy and Tiger Lily.

"Thank you, Rupert," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy then says to the helpers, " Ahem. It's wonderful that you all could join me to discuss the Ponyville sanctuary project. My friends have so many nice things to say about each of your talents. This is a big project, so I'm happy to have such experienced ponies working on it with me."

Dandy says, "Rarity has impeccable taste in design and friends, so I can't wait to work with you, you know?

"I-I think so," Fluttershy says.

Wrangler cheers, "Yee-haw! I'm just lookin' forward to helpin' ya out, ma'am! And the animals."

"Of course," Fluttershy says.

"So, uh, Pinkie Pie said you drew up some blueprints?" Hard Hat asks.

"I like to see it," Tiger Lily says.

"Um, not exactly. It's more of a dream board," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy then reveal her Dreamboard. It's full of pictures of what the Sanctuary will have, and have grass and other drawings. Tiger Lily and the others look at the Dreamboard.

Hard Hat says, "Hmmm, that sure doesn't look like an animal hospital."

"Well, that's because it's not. It's a sanctuary. A place that is safe but not restrictive. Cozy but natural. A place where the animals can come and go as they please," Fluttershy says.

Tiger Lily and the others look at it, and see a mouse coming out of the nest. The mouse squeak in reply, and runs out.

"Aww, it looks adorable. The animals are going to love it.

"So, can you build it?" Fluttershy asks, then shows her pleading eyes.

The three, excluding Tiger Lily laugh nervously, "Uhhh…"

Then sheepishly smiles.

Sometime later, Fluttershy shows Hard Hat her plans for the animal sanctuary in an open field

"I want the sanctuary to have an open floor plan. No walls. More like an enclosure that melts into the trees. With a gate in the back. That way, the animals can return to the forest right when they feel ready," Fluttershy says.

"Sneaky! I like it!" Pinkie replies happily.

"You know, uh, I designed the Ponyville Hospital. I could do the exact same thing right here. I still have the blueprints. Though it'll take a while to clear all these trees," Hard Hat says.

"But I don't want to clear the trees. I want to use them," Fluttershy says.

Hard Hat asks, "Are you sure? What you're talking about doesn't really seem like a cohesive structure. Or any structure I'm familiar with."

"Critters don't live the same way ponies do. I know this is unconventional, but that's because we're trying to do something that's never been done before. I really believe it'll work," Fluttershy says.

Hard Hat looks around to see the scenery, and says, "Hmm. All right then. I'll see what I can do."

"See, Fluttershy? Whatever you want," Pinkie says.

"Good," Fluttershy says.

Then Pinkie asks, "Where's Tiger Lily?"

"She's unable to come. Apparently more animals showed up and need more attention."

At Hard Hat's conjunction table, he is going over the plans.

Hard Hat says, "I know she thinks she knows what's best, but once she sees how much better it works with these plans, she'll thank us."

"Uh-huh, yup," The two agree.

At the Carousel Boutique, Fluttershy and Rarity are looking over the next part of the project.

"Which one do you like for the window treatments?" Dandy says, showing the fabric.

Rarity eagerly says, "Ooooh! Loving the print on those!"

"Um, not to be rude, but there must be some mistake. We have no need for curtains at the sanctuary," Fluttershy says.

"And whyever not?" Dandy asks.

"Everything is gonna look natural in the animal habitats, not like it was made for ponies," Fluttershy says, showing her plans.

"All those shades of brown and green? But... they're so... drab, you know?" Dandy says with a chuckle.

"Drab? You're calling the colors of beautiful trees drab?" Fluttershy asks.

"Exactly! The natural look is not in right now. This is better. Trust me," Dandy says, looking at the fabric.

Fluttershy looks at the fabric, and says, "I appreciate your input, but I just know the animals would be happiest with dirt brown pillows and leaf green accents."

"I'll... look into it," Dandy says, sounding unsure.

"Thank you," Fluttershy says, and walks off.

"When a client has a vision…." Rarity says with a chuckle and walks off.

However, Dandy says, "...Sometimes they need me to steer them away from it. Especially if it's dirt brown."

The next stop is seeing Wrangler.

Wrangler shows Applejack and Fluttershy a cart of cages, "And right there, we got your standard sheep-travelin' cage. Fits two critters, dependin' on size."

"Hmm," Fluttershy says, looking at it.

Applejack asks, "Uh, what is it, sugarcube?"

"I'm looking for something less like a cage and more like a nice hug. Maybe if we lose that part," Fluttershy says.

"Uh... Well then, it wouldn't be a cage," Wrangler says.

"Exactly! Ooh! This is the perfect base for a little nest. I'll take a bunch of these and anything else the animals can burrow into," Fluttershy says, seeing the basket that looks like something for animals to live in.

"You sure you don't want somethin' more secure for the critters?" WRangler asks.

Applejack says, "She does have a point there. You wouldn't want a bunny wanderin' into the wrong cave, would ya?"

But Fluttershy says, "Fluttershy No! No cages. I want to give the animals the freedom to come and go. It's the only way they'll feel comfortable."

"Well, she's the boss," Applejack says.

Wrangler isn't sure about it though.

At the sanctuary, there has been a lot of construction from Hard Hat and his Crew. Dandy then grabs the fabric with red and yellow stripes and use them. Wrangler then bring out the cages. None of them are doing what Fluttershy asks form. When she arrives, she gasps in devastating shock.

Hard Hat notices fluttershy and says, "Hey, whaddya think, Fluttershy? I told ya we'd be fast. Almost finished with the building already."

"The color just pops, you know?" Dandy says, showing the curtains.

Wrangler shows Fluttershy the cages, "Quite roomy inside, really. And very safe."

They all walk to Fluttershy unaware of the stunned state she is in.

"Don't keep us waiting, Fluttershy. Do you love it, or do you love it?" Dandy asks.

"I... I…" Fluttershy says, still stunned.

Then angrily answers, "I don't love it! This is not going to work at all!"

""A giraffe can't fit through this door! With these curtains blocking the light, how are the birds gonna sing in the sunshine? And this is the opposite of a nice hug! I know you all worked hard, but none of you did anything I asked for!" Fluttershy says with a stern tone and explaining what's wrong with the sanctuary.

But Hard Hat says, "That's not true. We used the trees just like you asked!"

And Dandy says, "And that curtain fabric is organic! It's got natural fibers!"

"And I added pillows inside my cages. That should count as feelin' like a hug!" Wrangler says.

However, Fluttershy is still not satisfied, "I may not know much about construction or interior design or wrangling, but I am an expert at one thing: the care of animals! And what animals need is a sanctuary, not this!"

"Maybe your vision' wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, you know?" Dandy questions.

But Fluttershy says, "My vision isn't the problem here! I told you all exactly what I wanted, and none of you listened to me! So while I appreciate your efforts, I no longer require your services!"

Then all the ponies leave.

Dr. Fauna walks over and says, "Hello! Oh, the animals have been so excited for the sanctuary, they couldn't wait any longer!

Dr. Fauna laughs, and says, "Can we take a look inside?

"Oh, um, actually, it's, uh, not ready and…" Fluttershy says, and gasps to see a stampede of animals coming toward the new home.

However, the giraffe knowns her head, animals are tearing the fabric. The animals are trying their best to get around, but are having difficulties. The bear ends up getting himself locked in a cage and falls down. Then with a basket over its head knocked into the sanctuary. Soon the entire thing falls over, and all the animals are injured even more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Fluttershy," Dr. Fauna says.

But, Fluttershy says, "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. This didn't go at all like I had imagined."

Later in the night, Fluttershy and Tiger Lily are helping Dr. Fauna with the injured animals from the incident with the construction.

Fluttershy rucks a ferret in a bed, "Sleep tight, little one."

"It's going to be okay. I promise," Tiger Lily says to the giraffe, placing an ice pack on her head.

Hearing squeaking, Fluttershy picks up the mice and says, "Now, now, every mouse has gotta wait their turn."

Then place them in a special bed for them.

Fluttershy sadly sighs, "I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have a beautiful sanctuary for you all to stay in by now. But I put my trust in the wrong ponies.

"It seems to me that they are too wrapped up with their own ideas, that they never stop to think about yours ideas or what the animals needs," Tiger Lily says.

"You're right. They definitely never thought about the animals needs or think my ideas are right," Fluttershy sadly says.

"I still wished I was there so I can help. I would have set them on the right track or something. Your design for the sanctuary was perfect," Tiger Lily says.

But Dr. Fauna says, "I'm sure it will be okay. I know you did your best, but we can make this work here. It'll be a bit, uh... tight. Heh. But with your help, we'll have these patients back on their paws in no time, even without a sanctuary."

Suddenly Fluttershy shouts, "No!"

The animals turn to face Fluttershy.

"I won't give up! These animals need me! And I'm gonna solve this once and for all! If this little lady can crawl all the way here from Western Equestria, I can find a way to build her a safe place to rest!" Fluttershy says.

The animals cheer with glee. Dr. Fauna and Tiger Lily laugh in reply.

"Oh!" Fluttershy says, and laughs too.

Then Fluttershy says, "Oops. Everyone back to sleep now."

The next day, Fluttershy and Tiger Lily call the others.

"Thanks for coming, everypony. As you know, building the sanctuary didn't go quite as planned," Fluttershy says.

"I know, right? Who would've guessed that Hard Hat wouldn't build whatever you want?" Pinkie says.

Then Rarity says, "I never would've invited Dandy to help if I thought he'd act in such a manner."

"Applejack sighs, "And Wrangler sure made a fool outta me, too. I'm sorry, Fluttershy."

"It's okay. You were all just trying to help. But I know that letting all the experts go was the right call," Fluttershy says.

Twilight asks, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Try again. I'm going to rebuild the sanctuary and do it my way this time," Fluttershy says.

"All right, Fluttershy!" Pinkie cheers.

Applejack simultaneously says, "You show 'em, filly!"

Rarity simultaneously says, "That's the spirit!"

Rainbow looks at Fluttershy's prints and says, "How about putting an awesome flying course for the birds right there?"

"And a carrot cake stand here?" Pinkie suggests.

"How about just carrots. They can't eat too many sweets," Tiger Lily says.

"Sure," Pinkie says.

"Ooh, a library cave?" Twilight says.

"Why would animals need a library cave? Other than for Fluttershy's book club," Starlight asks.

Just then, Fluttershy shouts, "Everypony, stop!"

Fluttershy smiles, and says, "I appreciate you sharing your thoughts, but I need everypony to respect mine. Other ponies may be experts in their fields, but animals are my field of expertise. And if I say this is what I want, then this is what needs to happen! Oh, um, for the animals of course."

"Wow! We should call you 'Flutterbold' now!" Pinkie says, sounding impressed.

Everyone else giggles.

"To get things back on track, I called in a favor from an old friend. He'll be here any minute," Fluttershy says.

"Twilight says, "I thought you said no more experts."

"This is one expert I know I can trust to put the animals first, like Tiger Lily would. I would need her help too. Plus there's nopony better at building," Fluttershy says.

Right on cue, there is a knock at the door. Angel answers to reveal Big Daddy McColt, a pony Fluttershy and Twilight knows.

Big Daddy laughs, and says, "I heard somepony needs construction help fer them critters!"

"Big Daddy McColt!" Twilight happily says.

She walks to him as she says to the girls, "We met each other back when the map called me and Fluttershy to the Smokey Mountains!"

"And he certainly knows his stuff when it comes to buildings and caring for animals," Fluttershy says.

"Well, shucks. Let's not stand around talkin' about it. Let's build us a sanctuary!" Big Daddy happily says.

Everypony cheers with glee.

With that, everyone gets on to work. Fluttershy shows Big Daddy the design and he knows exactly what to do. With help from the girls and other helpers. They follow the design. They make a tire swing for the animals, and hammocks. They make sure there are nests, a flower field, and resting places for the animals. Tiger lily also help with the work because she knows exactly what the animals need.

Once their done, Fluttershy escort Dr. Fauna to the sanctuary. The vet has a hoof over her eyes.

Fluttershy asks, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm more excited than a beaver in a log pile!" Dr. Fauna says.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Fluttershy says.

Dr. Fauna opens her eyes to see the sanctuary full of animals who are happy, having fun, and resting. Everything that the animals need.

"Welcome to Sweet Feather Sanctuary, a safe and cozy retreat for everycreature!" Fluttershy announces.

Dr. Fauna gasps with glee, "Oh, Fluttershy! This is amazing!"

"Now you should have plenty of room at the clinic. Because once you've treated them, they can recover here! With my help, of course," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy looks down to see the sloth, "It's okay, Lola. We all move at our own pace."

Fluttershy places the sloth on her back and walks to a tree with a pillow on it. She then lifts her hoof to the branch and allow Lola to slowly walk on the pillow until she's there.

Fluttershy says, "Sometimes, all we need to do is believe in our dreams. And when we finally reach our goal, we'll know that it was worth what it took to get there, because the view will be even better than you imagined!"

The sanctuary is a true success and all the animals are happy. It's all thanks to Fluttershy and her devotion towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Rainbow Peacocks of Diamond Garden

In the dining room of her home, Suri is visiting Tiger Lily. Suri sits at the table having a glass of milk with some peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches and salad on the side. Tiger Lily then sits on the chair across from Suri and enjoy her lunch with her friend.

"I'm glad you were able to come and visit," Tiger Lily happily says.

"I'm really glad to visit you and also thank you. Now, I am able to come up with great inspiration and make some nice outfits. Of course, I got my inspirations from stories, legends, and such," Suri says.

"I'm glad that your fashion career is doing well and you don't need somepony's work to do it," Tiger Lily happily says.

Then asks, "So Suri, are you working on a new piece?"

"You could say that. I got the inspiration for an old paper I found," Suri says.

"Can I see it," Tiger Lily asks.

"Of course. I've been eager to show it to you since I first saw it. I think it's something you'll like," Suri says.

She digs into her saddle bag and brings out an old parchment. Then places it on the table. Tiger Lily looks at the parchment and gasps in amazement. The photo shows a beautiful peacock that has blue, green, and teal color feathers. She sees the tails of the peacock are beautiful rainbow colors that shimmer like multiple diamonds and let out a beautiful glow.

"Oh my! It's so beautiful. I never seen a creature like this before," Tiger Lily says, astonished by the picture on the parchment.

"I knew you like it. It's called the Rainbow Peacock," Suri says.

"Rainbow Peacock?" Tiger Lily says, interested.

"Yes. I found it while I was in Canterlot. I checked out this book that has an old legend," Suri says.

She then takes out the book and turns it to the page that has the same peacock in a large jungle. Only it has more of the, including tiny baby that don't have rainbow feathers at all.

"Awww! They're so adorable! The babies are so cute and tiny! They don't have their feathers yet!" Tiger Lily squeals with glee.

Suri giggles, "Okay, I can understand you like animals, especially cute little ones."

"Sorry," Tiger Lily says.

"It's okay. Maybe you and I can look at the legend together," Suri says.

"I would love too," Tiger Lily says.

Tiger Lily gets off the chair and moves it to Suri. She also brings her plate and glass. Suri turns the page.

Suri says, "The book shows about the Rainbow Peacocks that live in the deep jungles of Tenochtitlan Basin."

"Really?" Tiger Lily asks.

Suri nods her head, "That's right. They all lived happily in a land called the Diamond Garden."

"Why do they call it Diamond Garden?" Tiger Lily asks.

"The Diamond Garden is legend to have flourished flowers and plants. In the morning, they have dew drops covered in it that in the morning sun, they shine like diamonds," Suri says.

Suri then turns the page to the garden.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Tiger Lily says.

Then asks, "Has anyone been there before?"

"Not really. From the book, it says that it's forbidden to go there because of a curse. However, it says that it used to belong to Princess Water Lily and they made it so that either she or her reincarnation is the only one who can find it," Suri says.

Tiger Lily becomes confused and asks, "Did you say that the garden used to belong to Princess Water Lily and only she or her reincarnation can find it?"

"Yes," Suri answers with a nod.

Tiger Lily says, "Funny story. I know you might not believe me, but I went on a wild adventure with my friends and it turns out I'm Princess Water Lily's reincarnation."

"Are you serious?" Suri asks, surprised.

"It's true. You can ask Rarity and the others if you like," Tiger Lily says.

Sometime later, Tiger Lily and Suri arrive in Twilight's castle. Luckily, Twilight and the others are there so they can vouch for her.

Twilight says, "Yes. Tiger Lily is the reincarnation of the princess. She even looks exactly like her."

"Yep. The princess maybe a unicorn, but she looks exactly like Tiger Lily," Applejack says.

"Wow! I'm impressed. I especially believe Applejack because she is known for being honest," Suri says.

"Thanks. I guess," Applejack says.

"I'm interested about the Diamond Garden you read that is hidden in the Tenochtitlan Basin. Of course, the jungle is very dangerous and full of wild animals," Twilight says.

Rainbow mutters, frustrated, "Especially Ahuizotl and his cats."

"Imagine a garden that shines like Diamonds. Sounds like a great place to gain some inspiration," Rarity says with sparkles in her eyes.

Starlight says, "I like to see it too. However, I don't think I want to see any wild animals from there."

"I would like to see the Peacocks, including babies," Fluttershy says.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Maybe we can go on an expedition. To see if the legend is true."

"I can't. I promise Princess Celestia with her garden party and Spike and Starlight will be helping me," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I need to be at Cloudsdale to talk about the weather," Rainbow says.

"I got an Apple Family Reunion coming up and I need to get things ready," Applejack says.

Suri whistles, "You mean your entire family."

"Yep. Every Apple Family in Equestria," Applejack says.

"That sounds very big," Tiger Lily says.

"Yeah. Since I'm technically an Apple my family will be joining the Apple too," Pinkie says.

Rarity says, "I'll go with you Tiger Lily. I could use a break from last week's order. I felt like I was indoors for too long."

"I know how you feel when I started doing my own work. It felt like a long time since I got fresh air," Suri says.

Fluttershy says, "I would like to go. I want to see so many different animals in the jungle. Maybe we can actually find the Rainbow Peacocks."

"Wow Fluttershy! I never expected for you to want to go on a jungle expedition, Fluttershy," Pinkie says.

"You too Rarity. You usually hate getting dirty and won't be going out without your glamping gear," Applejack says.

"What's glamping?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Glamping is another way to say Glamorous Camping. It's kind of advancing you bringing your home away from home," Suri says.

"Enough to pack your bedroom like Rarity," Rainbow says.

"I did not," Rarity angrily says.

Tiger Lily and Suri begin giggling placing their hoof over their mouths.

"I heard that," Rarity firmly glare at them.

Then Tiger Lily says, "Let's get packing and start our expedition."

"Yay!" Suri, Rarity, and Fluttershy cheer.

Time goes by and the girls have arrived in the jungles of Tenochtitlan Basin. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy are the first to walk to the jungle. They see beautiful blue morpho butterflies flying around the area.

"Wow! These are morpho butterflies. They're very rare. It's a rare sight to see a whole group of them," Tiger Lily says.

"I agree. There are so many beautiful butterflies," Fluttershy says.

Rarity and Suri walk over to the nature lovers.

"I do wonder how are we going to find the garden in the jungle," Rarity replies.

Tiger Lily says, "The book did say that either Princess Water Lily or her reincarnation can find it. I'm not sure how, but we'll figure out something."

"It's too bad that the book didn't say on how you can find it," Fluttershy says.

Suri places her hoof under her chin, "Hmm, maybe if we walk deep in the jungle maybe we can get a kind of signal, a sign, or something."

"I suppose you're right. Either way, we should also make the time to explore the jungle and have a little fun," Tiger Lily says.

"Don't worry Tiger Lily, I'm keeping it in mind," Suri says with a smile.

With that, the girls begin their exploration into the jungle to search for any sign or clue to find the Diamond Garden. They see large trees, bushes, vines, and the noise of different birds and animals. The girls carry their saddle bags as they wear their hats. Rarity and Suri have special net covers that prevent the bugs to come at their faces.

Tiger Lily looks up and points her hoof up. The girls stop in amazement to see the scarlet macaws flying over them with their rainbow feathers. Then they all come to a stop to see small baby boars running around playing together. Then their mother comes over and escort them back to their home. The girls smile with glee.

Sometime later, the girls decide to take a break and have their lunch. They still hear the sounds of animals and the sun shining down.

"I must admit, coming to this jungle actually a very nice idea. There are so many grass, trees, and different kinds of flowers," Rarity says.

"Yes. Of course, the only downside is the humidity. It sometimes makes my mane frizz," Suri replies.

"Oh I know," Rarity says.

Tiger Lily smiles, "Some creatures like the humidity, of what keeps their body moist."

"Like fish, amphibians, and some reptiles," Fluttershy says.

"Alright, we kind of get you two idea of animology, but let's focus on figuring out where the garden is," Rarity says.

Tiger Lily turns to Suri, "Does the book mention anything about how to locate the garden?"

Suri opens the book and reads it, "Hmm, it doesn't say much. All it says that, the animals are the princess' guide."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy can talk to the animals," Rarity says.

"But the book said that they will only tell the princess which for us to go," Suri says.

Suddenly a sky blue butterfly flies over and lands on Tiger Lily's nose.

Tiger Lily giggles, "Hello butterfly, it's a nice day, isn't it."

The butterfly begins to talk to Tiger Lily.

"Yes. The jungle is very nice. My friends and I would like to know where the garden is? We really like to see it," Tiger Lily politely asks with a smile.

The butterfly continues to talk to Tiger Lily.

Rarity asks, "What's it saying?"

"Well Mr. Azul says that we have to follow the tick trees that has white flowers with many vines. There we need to find a white cobra living there. She'll lead us to our next destination," Tiger Lily says.

"C-c-cobra?" Suri asks, frightened. Then gulps.

"Yes. If we find the trees with white flowers and many vines we'll find the cobra. The butterfly said that to get there, we need to stay take north east and follow the river," Tiger Lily says.

"Okay Tiger Lily, lead the way," Rarity says.

With that, Tiger Lily and the girl begin to head northeast to find the thick trees with white flowers and have lots of vines. Unknown to the group, a pair of green eyes appears in the darkness of the bushes, and lets out a growl.

Throughout the wall, the girls continue to walk over rocks. They hop over them one at a time. They soon come across many that makes Rarity scream in fright and jumps on Suri. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy giggle to see Rarity standing on Suri's head

After that fly over small gorges. Tiger Lily uses her magic to lift the girls, excluding Fluttershy into the air. Since Tiger Lily and Fluttershy can fly, they are able to fly over the small gorges.

They soon find the river and begins to follow it deep into the jungle. As the girls walk, they are unaware that the same pair of eyes appear while they don't notice. What ever the creature is, it continues to follow the four ponies to where their destination is.

The girls have to walk down the river for a while and are starting to get tired.

Suri sighs, "I do like a good walk, but it feels like we've been walking forever."

"Actually, we've been walking for two to three hours," Tiger Lily says.

"How can you tell?" Rarity asks.

Tiger Lily looks and points at the sun, "When I was little, my dad told me the sun can tell you what time of day it is. He told me that's how ponies tell time back then, long before there was a clock."

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Suri look up to see the sun high in the sky.

Tiger Lily says, "Judging by its possession, I have to say that it's a quarter past one."

Rarity brings out a clock from her saddle bag and looks at the time. Surprisingly, the hour hand is on one whole the minute hand is on fifteen.

"That's amazing," Rarity says, amazed.

"Thanks. It just goes to show that everything in life starts in nature," Tiger Lily says.

"I agree. I've been thinking about getting a sundial or a clock for my sanctuary. To help tell how long I was with the patients," Fluttershy says.

"Too bad it can't tell us how long we have to walk," Suri says, tired and sitting on her flank.

Fluttershy says, "We don't need to, I see the trees there."

The girls turn their heads to see multiple thick trees with white flowers and many vines. The vines are also covered by the flowers. The girls walk over and to the trees. They are amazed to see the white flowers. Tiger Lily uses her magic to gather some of the flowers falling from the trees and turn them into four flower necklaces. Then place them around the girls' necks.

Rarity sniffs the flowers, "They're lovely."

Suri then brings out a camera and takes photos of the trees and flowers.

"This place is really amazing. I wonder how we're going to find the cobra here," Fluttershy says.

"You're right about that Fluttershy, this place is easy for it to blend in," Suri says.

"How do we find it?" Rarity asks.

Suddenly, they hear a hissing sound. Rarity and Suri shake in fright and scurry behind Tiger Lily. They both stick their heads out completely frightened. Fluttershy and Tiger Lily looks down to see a white cobra with a hood about five cm on each side and a beautiful glow on it's scale.

Tiger Lily smiles, "Hello, it's nice to see you."

"Tiger Lily, are you sure about this? Aren't cobras venomous?" Rarity asks, frightened.

"Only is they're provoked or frightened. They are usually calm and quiet," Fluttershy says.

The cobra slithers to Tiger Lily and nuzzles its back next to Tiger Lily's leg.

"Hey, it seems like a nice snake," Tiger Lily says with a smile.

Tiger Lily sits down and asks, "Excuse me, but can you tell us the way to the Diamond Garden. We like to see the Rainbow Peacocks and the garden."

The cobra hisses in reply.

Suri asks, "What's it saying?"

"She's asking if we're poachers or hunters," Tiger Lily translate.

"Oh goodness no. We're not here to hard the peacock, but we like to see them and take pictures," Rarity says.

"And sketch too," Suri says.

The cobra hisses again.

Tiger Lily translate, "She says we can pass, but we must promise not to tell anyone about it or how we came here. They came across poachers who wants to take the garden and it's peacocks."

"How dreadful," Rarity worriedly says.

"That sounds awful," Fluttershy adds, sadly.

Tiger Lily turns to the cobra, "Don't worry, we promise not to do anything to the garden and we'll leave everything the way it is. We also promise not to tell a soul."

"Promise," The other three mares answer.

The cobra then hisses again and points to a path.

Tiger Lily says, "The cobra says that we need to go down the path that has bushes of rainbow flowers on each side of the path. Then we see large thick vines with dark green leaves covering the entrance. We go through and make sure to cover the entrance the vines."

"We understand. After all, Princess Water Lily would want the garden to last and be safe from danger," Fluttershy says.

"Yes. I can't wait to see it," Suri says.

"Me too," Rarity says.

Tiger Lily giggles, "Then let's be on our way."

With that, the girls begin to follow the path the Cobra tells them. They walk for a long time as the sun shines down on them. They all are starting to get a little tired. Soon enough, they are able to find two rows of rainbow color flowers on the bushes. They girls nod their heads and follow the rainbow follow rows.

Tiger Lily says, "They're lovely."

"And so pretty," Fluttershy adds.

"And we're almost to the garden," Suri says.

"The cobra said that we'll be seeing large thick vines with dark green leaves covering the entrance," Tiger Lily says.

Fluttershy points out, "You mean like that."

The others look to see huge thick vines with dark green leaves at the end of the path. They all walk over to see the vines. Tiger Lily uses her magic to move the vine to the side. When the vine is moved, the girls can see a cave entrance.

"It's a cave," Fluttershy says.

"The Diamond Garden must be inside," Rarity says.

"Let's find out," Tiger Lily says.

The girls then head inside the cave. Tiger Lily is the last to enter and remembers to place the vine back where it is and cover the entrance to the garden. Then Tiger Lily follows the others. They walk deep and deep in the cave. They look up to see some rock formations above with a bright glow same on the bottom. The cave isn't covered in cobwebs, but they see a small river flowing to the other side. Up ahead, they see a bright light on the other side of the tunnel. The girls walk through it and see an amazing sight.

The girls gasps in amazement.

They see a beautiful garden covered in different variety of plants, trees, and bushes. Some of the bushes and trees have fruits and berries on them. There are many different colors of flowers and plants, and the dew drops on them cause them to shine like diamonds in multiple colors. They see the Rainbow Peacocks along with little babies who are walking around the garden. Along with multiple jungle animals like butterflies, snakes, birds, monkeys, and other creatures.

"Oh my goodness! This place… I can't… It is simply marvelous! There are no other words for me to describe it," Rarity says, astonished with sparkles in her eyes.

"I see so much inspiration from this place. It's a good thing I brought my notepad," Suri says.

Suri then brings out her note book from her saddle bag and begins to draw some of the scenery for her inspiration. Rarity uses her magic and begins to do the same. While the two begin to draw their inspiration for clothes, Fluttershy and Tiger Lily walk to the animals, especially the peacocks.

Tiger Lily softly smiles and says, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

The peacocks look at Tiger Lily with curiosity. One of the baby peacocks begins to approach them. The other peacocks soon begin to do the same. When the baby peacock reaches Fluttershy's leg, it snuggles against it. Then turns to Tiger Lily and snuggles against her leg. Seeing the baby peacocks approach and how calm the ponies are, they decide yo see them too. The peacocks and other animals begin to greet the two animal experts with glee. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy smile with glee to see them being so friendly, so they become friendly with them too.

Unknown to them, the same mysterious eyes continues to spy on them. The creature's eyes appears to be more calm and see the ponies aren't a threat at all. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy continue to play with the animals while Rarity and Suri share and sketch their ideas to each other.

By the end of the day, the girls have their things packed and are leaving the garden with smiles on their faces. They soon go on the train back to Ponyville. On the train, the sun is setting and the girls are having dinner in one of the dining car.

Rarity says, "That was actually an exciting expedition."

"I agree. I'm really glad we all came," Fluttershy says.

"Me too. I loved seeing the garden and playing with the animals," Tiger Lily says.

"I agree. Rarity and I got a lot of inspiration and we even plan on collaborating on a project. Of course, we're not mentioning the Diamond Garden to anyone," Suri says.

"We'll be sure the garden is kept secret from anyone," Rarity says.

Fluttershy asks, "Even from our friends?"

"We did made a promise not to. I don't think it will be right to break a promise," Tiger Lily says.

"She's right. We'll have to keep this between the four of us," Rarity says.

"I agree," Tiger Lily says.

"I think it's the right thing to do," Fluttershy says.

Suri nods her head in agreement.

The girls continues to talk about their time in the jungle and careful about mention the garden to others outside their little circle.

In the Diamond Garden, all the animals are sleeping peacefully. Walking into the moonlight, there is a tall brown cat with black spots on his back, peach stomach and muzzle. He is wearing a belt that has a pocket that has a dagger in it. He also carries a bow and arrow on his arm.

The creature says, "Pony who resembles the princess, you and your friends showed you have good hearts and devoted to keeping the princess' garden safe from intruders. I do hope we meet the next time you return."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Royal Problem

One day in Twilight's Castle throne room, Twilight is shocked to see both Starlight Glimmer and Tiger Lily's cutie marks are swirling around Canterlot Castle. Twilight is so shocked that her mouth hangs open. Spike then uses his claw close her mouth. Starlight and Tiger Lily are happy.

"I know! I can't believe it either! The map has never called me before! I heard that Tiger Lily was called, but whoever thought we're going together," Starlight surprisingly says.

Holding Snowdrop the Dragon, Tiger Lily says, "We're also going to Canterlot to. I wonder if we can see the princesses while we're there."

"I'm sure that's not why she looks... like that," Spike replies.

Twilight shakes her head and says, "Twilight Actually, it is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to the royal palace!"

Then Twilight begins to panic, "I mean, what in Equestria could be going on there?! You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before."

Then replies with a nervous chuckle.

"I also wasn't nervous before, but now…" Starlight says.

"Don't worry. For all we know, it's something small. Like maybe the cooks are fighting over who has the best butternut squash soup. Or the royal hairdressers are fighting over a comb," Twilight says.

"Or, you know, maybe the royal sisters aren't seeing eye-to-eye on something," Spike says.

Twilight quickly says, "No! That's just crazy! Luna and Celestia would never fight."

"They did fight before Twilight. Even though they're princesses, they're have feelings like everypony else. I never have siblings, and I remember seeing enough to know that any sibling can have conflicts," Tiger Lily says.

"I guess you're right. The only way for you both to know is to go there," Twilight says.

Later on, Starlight and Tiger Lily are at the throne room with the princesses. Tiger Lily also has to bring baby Snowdrop with her.

"So the map sent you to solve a friendship problem?" Celestia asks.

"Yes, princess," Starlight and Tiger Lily answers.

"Well, there's nothing wrong here. Right, sister?" Celestia says, with a small giggle.

Luna sourly says, "No. Everything's perfect as usual, sister."

Tiger Lily and Starlight look at each other to see the friendship problem is staring at them in the face.

After meeting with the princesses, Starlight and Tiger Lily are escorted to a room with two beds by a guard. Then the guard closes the door. They both lay down in their beds with tired looks.

Suddenly they hear someone saying, "Psst! Pssst!"

They then hear music and turn to see Twilight dressed like a ballerina twirling on a music box.

"Twilight?" Starlight asks.

Starlight and Tiger Lily holding Snowdrop walk over to see their alicorn friend on the music box.

"Is that you? How are you here?" Starlight asks.

Twilight quickly says, "I'm not. I'm still home. It's an easy spell. I'll show you later. Anyway, enough about me. I had to check on you. Not in a meddling kind of way! In a friendly 'how's it going?' kind of way. So, how's it going?"

"Well, it turned out okay, sort of, but um, we think the problem might be between Celestia and Luna," Tiger Lily says.

"Oh, no, that's terrible!" Twilight says, worried.

But Twilight calmly asks, "I mean, what makes you say that?"

"You know how some ponies say nothing's wrong but you can tell something's definitely wrong?" Starlight asks.

Twilight nervously answers, "Noooooo... Heh."

"That's basically what the princesses did when I said there was a friendship problem. Only they did it more, you know, regally," Starlight says.

"Oh, I wish I could help you, but I can't – both for map reasons and because I have no idea!" Twilight says.

"Neither do we. They do seem bothered by something," Tiger Lily says.

"You're right. I'm sure we'll figure this out, somehow," Starlight says.

"I'm sure, but this problem seems to be big. I mean really big," Twilgiht says.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks," Tiger Lily answers.

The next day, Princess Celestia gives Starlight and Tiger Lily stacks of pancakes that has whipped cream, strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries making a face.

"Thank you so much for breakfast, princess. I can't believe you cook it yourself," Starlight says.

"Of course, girls!" Celestia says.

Starlight and Tiger Lily begin to eat their breakfast.

Celestia walks to her chair as she says, "I really enjoy doing it. It's a small way to say I care."

"It looks really yummy," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

The doors opens and Luna walks into the room. Tiger Lily can see the bags in her eyes.

"Good morning, sister! Join us?" Celestia asks with a smile, showing her the pancake breakfast.

"Too tired," Luna says, using her magic to grab a pineapple.

She eats the pineapple, and says, "Please excuse me."

Then walks off. Celestia then notices her magic to pierce her force on her breakfast.

"Wow. Last night must've been really hard on her," Starlight says.

"She looks very tired," Tiger Lily says.

Celestia sighs, "Perhaps. But she is like this every morning."

"Every morning?" Tiger Lily says, confused.

Then Celestia throws Luna's breakfast in the trash. Then walks off with a sad look on her face.

After breakfast, Tiger Lily and Starlight are in the room. Tiger Lily rocks Snowdrop to sleep while Starlight talks to Twilight.

"So I think Luna may be hurting her sister's feelings without even realizing it," Starlight says.

"Poor Celestia. That's so sweet that she makes her sister pancakes every morning," Twilight replies with a soft smile.

"She's your mentor. I think you might be biased," Starlight says, straightforward.

"Fair enough. So what are you gonna do?" Twilight asks.

"Nothing, yet. We have to get all the facts. I asked Luna if Tiger Lily and I could spend some time with her this evening," Starlight says.

Suddenly, the door knocks and Tiger Lily says, "Come in."

The guard opens the door and says, "Princess Luna's waiting for you."

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says.

The two ponies and small dragon leave the room to see Luna.

Twilight speaks up, "Good luck!"

The guard looks around and is confused. Then closes the door.

In the evening, Starlight, Tiger Lily, and Snowdrop watch as Princess Luna replaces old wilted lavenders with fresh new ones.

"Wow, Princess Luna. You do this every night?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Lavender's calming scent is known to aid dreamers in achieving a restorative sleep," Luna says, levitating the bush of lavender to the ground.

Starlight and Tiger Lily sniffs the flowers and they are refreshing.

"That's so thoughtful!" Starlight says.

"And they're very lovely," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

"I try my best to make sure the ponies in this castle sleep peacefully," Luna says.

Just then the doors open and Princess Celestia is walking with a few of the ponies.

The crystal mare, Fleur De Verre says, "And so, then I said, 'Touring? More like 'boring'!'

Then fairly laughs.

Celestia laughs too, "Oh, you really are a card!"

Celestia and the others walk away without anyone noticing.

Luna sadly sighs, "But as always, my sister is too busy having fun with dignitary ponies to acknowledge anything I do. Hmph!"

Then walks off with the cart of lavenders. Starlight and Tiger Lily look at each other with concern. They head back to their room to have a talk with Twilight.

"So, both princesses are hurting each other without realizing it. And instead of talking about it, they're just getting colder and more distant," Starlight says.

"And we still don't understand why. Something must be bothering them," Tiger Lily says.

"And they're Celestia and Luna. So it's not like you can just confront them," Twilight says.

"Actually, that's exactly what we're gonna do," Starlight says.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Twilight panics.

Then Twilight quickly says, "I mean, heh, you do whatever you think is best. This is your mission."

"Gee, thanks for believing in us, Twilight," Starlight says in sarcasm.

"I do. But the last time the princesses fought, Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, and Princess Celestia had to banish her for a thousand years! That can't happen again!" Twilight panics.

"I don't think it will end up like last time. We just need to tell them about their problem and maybe we can figure out why they're acting distance with each other. I'm surprised that they're having a really big problem communicating with each other," Tiger Lily says.

"I have to agree on this one," Starlight says.

"It's kind of hard to say princesses and aren't in the same sentence," Twilight says.

"No one's perfect," Starlight says.

The next day, Celestia made more pancakes. This time has pineapples and peaches.

"Wow. I almost feel bad eating this. It's adorable," Starlight says.

"Yeah," Tiger Lily says.

"Like I said, I enjoy this part," Celestia says.

The doors open Princess Luna walks in with a sour look on her face.

"Morning Luna," Tiger Lily happily says.

Luna with a tired and sour look, unpeels a banana and eats the peel.

She sourly answers, "Hi."

"Uh, Princess Luna! Wait!" Starlight says.

Luna then turns to Luna with a sour look while Celestia turns to her with astern look and puts down her cup of tea.

Starlight takes a deep breath and says, "As you both know, the map sent me and Tiger Lily here for a reason, and we... think we found out what it is."

"Really? Oh, that is wonderful, Starlight! What is it?" Celestia asks with a smile.

Tiger Lily walks over to them and answers, "We think its you two."

Celestia and Luna say confused at the same time, "Excuse me?/I beg your pardon?"

"We think you're accidentally hurting each other's feelings without realizing it," Starlight says.

Then turns to Celestia, "Princess Celestia, does it bother you that Luna never notices the wonderful breakfasts that you prepare for her?"

"Uh... Y-Yes. It does," Celestia admits.

Tiger Lily walks to Luna and says, "Princess Luna, tell Celestia how you feel about the fact that she never acknowledges the work you put into lining the hallway with lavender every night."

"I... Well, I... I-It's not the best feeling," Luna says.

Then says to Celestia, "I'm sorry I never noticed that you make fruit faces on pancakes, but nights are long for me. You might be a morning pony, but I am half-asleep."

Tiger Lily and Starlight then walk away from the sisters to give each other room.

"You think I don't get tired? I'm exhausted! Oh, I apologize for not noticing flowers in a wall sconce. But by the time I get to retire for the night, I can barely see straight! Even so, I still make an effort to smile!" Celestia says, angrily.

"Like smiling is so hard," Luna remarks.

"I-I-I'm sure that's not what Princess Luna meant to say," Starlight panics.

"Is that what exhausts you? Smiling and being adored by everypony?" Luna sternly says.

"And you have it so much worse, do you?! You've spent your evenings flitting around giving ponies lovely dreams! Oh, it sounds just awful!" Celestia angrily says.

Starlight nervously laughs, and says, "Okay! I feel like we should step back, take a deep breath…"

Tiger Lily quickly drags Starlight away and whispers, "I'm starting to see what the problem is now."

"Don't presume to know what it is like to govern the dream realm!" Luna screams in rage.

"And yet you know exactly what it's like to be me?! Oh, please!" Celestia angrily shouts.

Having enough, Starlight screams, "Enough!" And accidentally uses her magic on them.

When the magic is done, Celestia and Luna can see that they have each other's cutie marks.

"There! Now you'll know exactly what it's like to... be each other," Starlight sheepishly says and nervously gulps.

Not long, Starlight switches the princesses' cutie mark with each other.

Tiger Lily says, "Never thought of that tactic, but seems like a good idea to me."

"In what way you think this is a good idea?" Celestia sternly asks.

"I... went with my gut?" Starlight nervously says.

"Switch our cutie marks back this instant!" Luna demands.

"My apologies, your majesties! But I can't, even if I wanted to. The spell lasts twenty-four hours. I-It may have been extreme, but, uh, I think it's still a good idea?" Starlight nervously says.

"What?" Celestia asks in a serious tone.

"I think it's a good idea. You know the old saying 'walk a mile in somepony else's horseshoe'" Tiger Lily says.

"I do not understand this phrase you speak of," Luna says.

"It means that before you make any judgement you need to understand their experience. You both say that you have tough life while thinking the other had it easy. Instead of fighting, maybe you can understand each other by doing each other's job," Tiger Lily says.

The two princesses begins to think.

Celestia says, "Hmm, I never thought of it."

"I always wonder what my sister does during the day," Luna says.

"And now you both got the chance. Luna can do Celestia royal duties in the day while Celestia travels into ponies dreams and all of Luna's errands," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight sheepishly asks, "So what do you say? Will you give it a try?"

Celestia and Luna think really hard about it and decide to nod their heads in agreement making Tiger Lily and Starlight happy.

When they return to the room, Twilight however, is freaking out when the girls tell them about what happened.

Twilight panics, "You switched their cutie marks?! The actual princesses' cutie marks?!"

Then continues to take deep breaths.

Starlight groans, "I thought we moved past this. It was the right call!"

"I agree Twilight. It's my and Starlight job not yours. We already came up with a plan," Tiger Lily says, feeding Snowdrop her bottle.

"She's right. I'm going to be helping Princess Luna carry out Princess Celestia's job while Tiger Lily helps Princess Celestia with Princess Luna's job. Celestia and Luna are making a list of things we need to take care of today," Starlight says.

Twilight stops panicking and asks, "Wait. Tiger Lily is going to travel into dreams?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to see what other ponies dreams are like," Tiger Lily says.

"You need to be careful of Tiger Lily. Traveling into dreams can be dangerous. And how are you going to travel with Celestia in the dream world?" Twilight asks.

"She's going to find my dream and we'll see each other," Tiger Lily says.

"Make sense," Twilight nervously says.

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll be sure everything goes well," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight nervously mutters, "I hope."

Later in the morning, Princess Luna and Starlight Glimmer are in the throne room

"As you can see, Celestia and I are switching places today," Luna announces.

The castle staff begins to talk among themselves.

"I assure you, I am more than capable of handling all of Celestia's, heh, duties. Dismissed," Luna says.

The staff leaves the throne room, but nervously whisper to themselves.

Luna turns to Starlight, "So, what is first on my dear sister's to-do list?"

Starlight unrolls Celestia's list and says, "It says you have a few public appearances. Store openings, judging the royal rose contest... You know, that sort of thing."

Luna chuckles, "Oh, I knew today would be easy, but I didn't think it would be that easy."

And so, Luna begins her day filling in for her older sister. Luna rides in the carriage smiling and waving, at least, trying to smile. Starlight follows Luna by foot. Luna tries to cut the ribbon for one of the openings, but has trouble getting the scissors to work and still tries to smile. After that, Luna judges the rose contest to see which is the winner. Luna still tries her best to smile. Luna looks to see there are still many left. Still, Luna tries to smile. Starlight can see that Luna is struggling, mostly trying to keep a happy face.

Finally, Luna then tries her best to smile for a photo at a school. She tries to smile as hard as she can, but ends up frowning when the picture is taken.

At the end of the day, Luna and Starlight are having a break.

Luna reads the paper, 'Princess Luna Unhappy with Student Fundraiser?' But I wasn't unhappy!"

"Um, you are scowling," Starlight admits.

"Well, I-I didn't mean to! I've been smiling all day! My cheeks hurt! I stopped for one second! And that's when he took the picture!" Luna panics.

"Guess smiling all day isn't as easy as you thought?" Starlight questions.

"It says here that, because of me, the school didn't raise enough funds to go on their field trip! I-I didn't mean for that to happen!" Luna says, feeling upset at herself and flops her face on the table.

"I know. But you can't dwell on that now. According to the list, some delegates are about to arrive for a luncheon. You need to dispel rumors of timberwolves in the White Tail Woods," Starlight says as she unrolls the scroll of the list.

The scroll rolls on to Luna and she uses her magic to get it off.

Starlight walks to Luna and says, "The nearby towns have been in a state of panic for weeks."

"B-B-But I have to fix this!" Luna says.

Luna rolls up the paper and begins to make her leave.

Starlight walks up to the princess and says, "You can't. You need to put on a brave face and help these ponies. It's what Celestia would do."

The guard opens the door to reveal the delegate ponies from their own home towns.

Luna takes a deep breath and accidentally shouts, "Hello! Great news! There are no timberwolves!"

However, the ponies run out as they say, "No, there are definitely timberwolves!"

Luna and Starlight can see this hasn't gone well.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't stop thinking about those poor students. Normally, I have all the time in solitude I need to work through my problems at my own pace," Luna says.

Starlight clarifies, "Well, your sister doesn't get that luxury."

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "The princess will definitely side with me!"

Then another shouting, "Please see reason, Mayor Cream Cheese! I'm telling you, Baltimare…"

They turn to hear the arguing is coming from the next room.

Starlight asks, "Ready for the town hall?"

Luna sighs and opens the door with her magic. Then both ponies walk into the room as the Mayors of their towns argue. At the end of the day, the mayors of the towns walk out and seem everything is calm.

"Glad that's settled," Mayor Baltimare says.

Mayor Cream Cheese chuckles, "And it only took three hours."

"That got heated, didn't it?" Mayor Baltimare asks.

Mayor Cream Cheese asks, "Still on for golf?"

"Oh, absolutely," Mayor Baltimare answers.

The two ponies leave the hall and glad their problem is settled. Luna walks out with a tired look on her face. Starlight walks out with her to see the tired expression Luna has.

"You made it to the end of the day. Yay?" Starlight replies.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, uh…" Luna answers.

She yawns and says, "I'm just going to turn in, then. Good light, Starnight."

Luna then leaves to her room for the night and feeling very tired. Starlight does feel sad that Luna is so exhausted at the end of the day. She also knows that next is Tiger Lily to help Celestia with Luna's duties, in a way. Starlight turns to see the two mares walking toward her now.

"Oh, hello, Starlight. I don't know about you, but I feel very well-rested," Celestia says.

Then looks around, "Where's Luna?"

"Um, uh, she already turned in for the night," Starlight answers.

"Did she now? It seems my duties were harder than my sister expected," Celestia says, and walks out.

Starlight whispers to Tiger Lily, "Luna had a really rough day with Celestia's duties. I think she's starting to realize how hard it is."

"Now let's see how Celestia can handle Luna's," Tiger Lily whispers.

Later on, Celestia raises the moon to begin the night.

"Moon raised! It's even easier than raising the sun," Celestia says with a chuckle.

Then turns her head, "What's next?"

"Now you just need to go in the dream world and help ponies with their dreams," Tiger Lily says.

She yawns and says, "I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you in my dreams."

Tiger Lily then walks into the room and sleeps on her bed.

"Of course. Everypony's asleep at night. Heh. Luna works alone…" Celestia says, feeling a bit lonely.

Then says, "Oh, but it's nothing I can't handle. All I have to do is watch over Equestria, visit the dream realm, and protect ponies in their nightmares. My list was three times as long!

She chuckles with laughter, thinking Luna's work is going to be easy.

Celestia walks out and stands on the balcony.

"All right. Everypony's asleep," Celestia says.

Then comes to realize, "You're talking to yourself, Celestia. Heh.

"But there's nopony else to talk to!" Celestia says to herself growing concern.

Celestia chuckles and says, "Yet. I can talk to ponies in their dreams! And Tiger Lily said I can see her in her dream."

Luna then uses her magic to create a dark area. Soon, Celestia can see round orbs with ponies in them. Each of them contain a portal to a pony's dream.

"Now, to save some ponies from their nightmares. Which aren't real, so it shouldn't be too hard, right? Right. Good call, Celestia!" Celestia says.

"And I'm talking to myself again," Then realizes.

Suddenly, Celestia can hear Starlight screaming. Celestia turns to see Starlight's dream bubble. In the dream, Starlight is falling through an abyss and unable to use her magic.

Suddenly, multiple pancakes that Celestia comes around and say, "I care. I care. I care."

Then sounds distorted and the pancakes frown., "I care."

Starlight screams and finds herself landing in a pile of lavenders. The flowers surround her and Starlight finds herself dressed like a ballerina.

Starlight turns making Starlight yelp, "Ugh! No!"

Starlight sees Twilight's large head. The next moment, the sun shows in one eye while the moon appears on the other.

Twilight starts, "This is big! Like, really big!"

Starlight yelps and hops off and lands on the ground. The next moment, she looks up to see Celestia.

"Starlight! I'm here now. Tell me what's wrong," Celestia asks.

Starlight begins panting and says, "Going with my gut was the wrong call! I was supposed to bring you two closer together! But I've only driven you apart! If you two can't see why you need each other, then—!"

She suddenly hear someone saying, "Then I am back!"

The two mares turn to see Nightmare Moon and the evil mare maniacally laughs. Starlight is frightened while Celestia is not pleased to see this familiar face.

"Don't worry, Starlight," Celestia says, trying to be brave.

Then uses a forcefield to block Nightmare Moon out, "I know how to handle Nightmare Moon."

"Yes! But can you handle…" Suddenly, they hear a voice.

The turn to see a strange shadow.

The figure comes out in a shocking sight for both of them, "Me?!"

Then they see the begin maniacally laughing. This being is Celestia who has fire hair, dark orange and yellow armor similar to Nightmare Moon. The eyes black and in the middle are orange and yellow color. Celestia and Luna are shocked to see this being standing before them. What's worse, she looks like Celestia. The two ponies are shocked to see an alter version of Luna and another.

"This can't be!" Celestia shockly says.

"If Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon, you can absolutely turn into me — Daybreaker! The better, prettier, and more powerful version of you!" The mare introduces herself as Day breaker.

Celestia sternly says, "No! I'll never turn into you!"

"Deep inside, you know how powerful you are. You don't need Luna," Daybreakher says.

Nightmare Moon glares at the alter ego of Celestia.

"That's not true! Even when we were apart, I knew I needed her!" Celestia angrily says.

Daybreaker laughs, and says, "Oh, please! You don't need anypony! You can do whatever you want. And all you have to do is get rid of anypony who stands in your way!"

Celestia begins to fire her magic, Celestia and Starlight move out of the way and Nightmare Moon takes the hit.

"I never should've banished you to the moon! I should've destroyed you!" Daybreaker says.

Daybreaker then begins to charge at Nightmare Moon.

Starlight screams, "No, you can't do that! Day, night, sun, moon — Equestria needs both of you!"

Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon aren't listening. Daybreak continues to attack.

Starlight continues, "Without balance, there's no harmony!"

Nightmare Moon then repels Daybreaks magic and growls at her foe.

Who needs balance when you can have it all?!" Daybreaker says, laughing and clapping her hooves. Then continues with the fighting.

Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon continue to fight each other and try to strike each other with their magic.

Nightmare Moon angrily says, "You can't get rid of me so easily, sister! Unless you plan on smiling me to smithereens!"

Before the two can attack, Celestia appear in the middle and repeals the attack and shouts, "Enough!"

Daybreaker laughs, "I told you I was more powerful than you!"

Just then, Nightmare Moon begins to use her magic as darkness begins glowing under her hooves.

Daybreaker says, annoyed, "Ugh. So much black. We get it. You're sad. You could really use some... sun!"

Daybreaker then breathes fire as Nightmare moon shield herself in a black orb like forcefield.

Fire soon hits the ground where Starlight is. Celestia grabs Starlight and flies her away from the fiasco. Celestia then creates a force field that will protect them, but the two dream demon princesses continue to fight each other. Just then, Daybreaker creates a flaming sun that is hitting Celestia's force field.

Starlight This is all my fault! I never should've gone on this mission! Now Equestria is doomed!"

Celestia knows that Starlight needs help and so does she. She then uses Luna's magic to find both Luna and Tiger Lily's dream bubble. In Luna's dream, she stares at herself in the mirror and tries her best to smile.

Suddenly, a young pony says, "That smile's too wide... It's obviously not real…"

Then another appears making Luna nervous. Luna looks around at the mirror to find anypony, but stops to see the young foals.

One of them asks, "Why don't you want us to go on our field trip?"

"I don't...!" Luna panics.

She tries to smile, but her teeth is beginning to fall.

Luna panics even more, "I mean, I do!"

The dream ponies begin to say, "That smile's too wide... It's obviously not real…"

Luna is so scared that she steps back in the mirror. Suddenly, Celestia appears in the mirror.

Luna is relieved, "Celestia! I'm so glad you're...!"

The next moment, Celestia pulls her in the mirror. Luna opens her eyes to see that she isn't in her dream anymore. Celestia then quickly pulls Tiger Lily out of her own. Once the three alicorns are in their dream, they notice the chaos and move away from the blast. They look to see Starlight is still in a bubble and laying on the ground while Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker are fighting.

Luna says, shocked, "I've seen a lot, but I haven't seen this before."

"It's Starlight Glimmer's. She's afraid this is what will happen if we continue to fight!" Celestia says.

Tiger Lily gasps, "Oh no.

Starlight sobs in the bubble, "What was I thinking?! I'm never going with my gut again!"

"I think Twilight must have caused it. I'm sure she never meant for this to happen," Tiger Lily says.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asks.

"Twilight kept getting freaked out about the friendship problem you have is big and said that last time you both fought Luna became Nightmare Moon and was banished. Twilight even freaked out when Starlight switched your cutie marks even thought it was her call. Starlight ends up with a terrible nightmare that what she did only made things worse," Tiger Lily says.

Luna turns to Celestia, "If you don't fix this soon, it could have a grave consequence on Starlight's psyche."

"But my magic isn't powerful enough! I thought if we worked together...!" Celestia says.

Princess Luna clarifies showing the cutie mark, "I have your magic, remember? It doesn't work in the dream realm. It has to be you!

Finally Celestia breaks down ,"Oh, Luna, I can't do this! I was wrong!"

Then admits in tears, "Your job is so incredibly hard! You have to battle nightmares and work in the darkness and do it all alone! It takes such a brave, strong pony to do what you do!"

Luna is surprised about what Celestia says, but then Luna admits, "And that pony is you. I walked a day in your shoes. I thought all you had to do was smile and be adored all the time, but I was wrong. There is so much more to it than that."

Just then, the fight continues to break out more. Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker continue to fight and this time even harder with powerful force. Daybreaker is able to knock Nightmare Moon down, and they all appear in the throne room. Daybreaker lands on the throne and flames begins to shoot up in a row.

Starlight screams, "Don't do this to each other!"

Daybreaker begins to make his way to Nightmare Moon.

Tiger Lily asks, "What can we do?"

Luna turns to Celestia, "In order to defeat Daybreaker, you need only to trust in your strength as I do."

Luna and Celestia smile and show tears from their eyes. Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon begins to release their magic, but Celestia stands in between them and uses her wings to repeal the attacks.

"You can't destroy me! I'm everything you want to be!" Daybreaker says.

However, Celestia denies everything, "No, you're not! You are not real, and you will never exist again!"

Celestie then spreads her wings out and fully repeal the magic. Nightmare Moon disappears. Then after a struggle, Daybreaker disappears as well. Once the battle is over, Celestia falls on the ground, feeling tired.

Luna leans to Celestia, "You did it!"

"Only because you were here. I don't know how you do this alone," Celestia says, feeling tired.

Luna grins and says, "So, um, did you talk to yourself?"

"Um, a little," Celestia sheepishly admits.

Suddenly, Starlight comes up and asks, "Is this really happening, or is this still a dream?"

"Well, the part that Celestia and Luna finally admits their lives are harder than they realize is ready, but Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker are only a dream," Tiger Lily answers.

Celestia nods her head and uses Luna's magic to send herself back to the real world.

The next moment, early in the morning, Celestia wakes up from the dream world and with bags in her eyes.

Luna walks over and says, "Welcome back, sister! I know you had a long night, so I made you some pancakes!"

Luna shows her the pancakes that isn't as perfect as Celestia.

"Oh! Heh. H-How... eh, nice. Ahem," Celestia nervously says.

Celestia takes a bite from it, but soon gags in her mouth. She puts up a brave face and swallows it.

Celestia reluctantly answers, "They're... delicious. Heh. Thank you."

Luna laughs, and says, "I know that face! They're not. I know you have to be perfect for everypony else, and you do an amazing job. But you don't have to do it for me."

"In that case, they are terrible!" Celestia says, putting the pancake in the trash.

Soon the the two sisters begin to laugh.

Luna replies. I know!

Celestia sighs as they stop laughing and says, "But it means a lot that you tried. I love you, sister."

"I love you too," Luna replies with a smile.

The two sisters hug each other. Starlight and Tiger Lily walk outside after sleeping. Of course, Tiger Lily has Snowdrop in her arms.

"So... this was real," Starlight says.

Tiger Lily says, "It is. Celestia is able to stop Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon."

Celestia laughs, "It's all real. It was the right call going with your gut."

"And Tiger Lily did a good job in convincing us to take on the task and in a way have her own way of helping. The map was wise to send you both. Nopony else would have been so bold as to do what you did," Starlight says.

"That's a nice way of saying I came dangerously close to messing everything up," Starlight says.

"It was just what we needed. The experience has made us closer than ever," Celestia says.

Suddenly, Celestia and Luna feels a strange sensation on their flanks. They see the cutie marks are changing back to normal.

Surprised, Luna says, "Wait. I'm not doing this."

Just then, Starlight and Tiger notice their cutie marks are flashing.

"I believe that one means your mission is complete," Celestia says.

Starlight smiles, and says, "Wow! I can't wait to tell Twilight!"

"And that she needs to not meddle with our friendship missions when Celestia and Luna are involved," Tiger Lily adds.

Suddenly, Twilight appears out of nowhere and quickly says, "I already know! I mean, I don't know everything. I just got here to bring you your toothbrush! So this is just a friendly visit! Not interfering because I was worried! I wasn't! I knew you could do it, and I'm so, so, so, so, so proud of you! Tell me everything! Start from after I hyperventilated…"

Before Twilight can finish, Snowdrop breaths her ice break at Twilight, causing her to be completely frozen in place. Now Twilight looks like an ice statue. Then the unicorn, three alicorns, and baby dragon begin laughing.

Suddenly, Luna turns Celestia, "Oh, uh, by the way, there's a field trip you need to make happen and a – ahem – timberwolf issue you need to address."

"W-What?" Celestia asks.

Luna quickly says, "Oh! Look! There's the sun! Time for me to turn in!"

Luna then flies off and heads to bed to get a good sleep. Celestia knows she has her hooves full with this, but she is glad to be handling her royal duties any day.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Return of Evil Part 1

One bright sunny day in the garden of Canterlot Palace, Princess Celestia and Luna are having a meditation session.

Celestia sits up as she calmly says, "Breath in… breath out… and again…"

The two princesses are sitting next to each other on the mats. In a circle, here are the Mane six, Spike, Starlight, Tiger Lily, Suri, and Trixie are in the session. They take breath ins and then breathe out following the princesses.

"Now that you all are connected and calm, my sister will perform a spell that show others what a pony dream about," Celestia says

Then turns to her sister, "Ready sister?"

Luna nods her head and uses her magic to create a magical dark blue night realm that has twinkling stars around. The girls and Spike open their eyes to see the kind of dreams they have. They all open their eyes and amazed to see the kind of dreams they have. Tiger Lily and Fluttershy have dreams about animals. Suri and Rarity dream about fashion. Pinkie dreams of celebrating the biggest party ever. Starlight dreams about soaring through the sky as an alicorn. Twilight dreams of being in a library with a bunch of books. Applejack's is about seeing gold apple trees. Rainbow is about flying fast creating streams of Sonic rainbooms. Spike dreams about being a knight and rescues Rarity. Finally, Trixie dreams about putting on the most amazing magic trick and makes herself an alicorn. Princess Luna's dream shows a beautiful night with a lovely lake with night flowers blooming.

"And finally, you all get to see my dreams," Celestia says.

With that, Celestia's dream shows a bright sunny day, full of ponies being happy and having a fun celebration. It shows them living in harmony and having a grand time. There are birds flying of different shapes and sizes, and multiple flowers bloom. The group are admiring Celestia's dream.

Suddenly, everything around the dream begins to be enveloped in green flames causing everyone to gasp in shock. And then a strange black silhouette with a strange twisted left horn appears in the center of the vision. Flames flies from the head and a burning crystal in a rusty crown on the hood. The girls and Luna begin to suffocate from the shock and fear. The strange rushes towards Celestia.

Celestia then takes a deep breath interrupting the movement, and says, "I need to check something."

The next moment, everyone finds themselves back in the garden as if nothing happened. Celestia then leaves the meditation and runs towards the castle. Soon, the girls and dragon run in front of the princess, stopping them in her tracks.

The girls panic at the same time each ask, "Who was that? What do you need to check out? Where did it go? Why was it in Celestia's dream?"

Celestia says, "My little ponies, please calm down."

And that's what the ponies do. They calm down and still look at the princess with pleading eyes, wanting some answers. Celestia looks at her sister and she replies with a nod.

She sighs and says "I think you're ready now. Follow me, everyone."

With that, the girls follow the princesses inside the palace. Celestia and Luna soon hold a serious look on their faces.

"Princesses what's going on?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah? Why are you so serious?" Rainbow asks.

Celestia and Luna soon reach the end of the hall that is blocked by a wall. They both cross their horns against each other, and use their magic together. Soon, a secret door has been open. Celestia and Luna first walk in with the others not far behind.

Soon, they come across a column with two little statues. One is the moon, and the other is the sun. Luna then uses her magic to tilt the moon statue and twelve tiaras with glimmering white stones on them come out of the column.

Celestia turns to the girls and says, "Everypony, place one tiara on your heads."

Even though they don't know what's going on. They nod their heads and head towards the column. Each girl take the tiara and place it on their heads. Spike even takes one of the tiaras and places it on his head. Celestia and Luna take the last two with their magic and each place it on their heads. Once the tiara is on their heads a transparent bubble appear around their heads, but disappeared in a matter of seconds. Everyone, but the princesses are confused to see the bubbles coming and going.

Once the tiaras on on each of the beings' heads, Celestia tilt the sun statue down and the column rises up. As the column goes up, steps begins to appear as they go down.

Celestia turns to the girls, "Follow me and my sister, watch your step."

Celestia and Luna first to begin walk down stairs, Twilight and the others follow them down.

As they walk deep down, Celestia says, "Deep in the bowels of this castle, there is an ancient evil. Someone we hope we defeat long ago might return."

After walking down the stairs and look to see a room consisting of roots and a large sphere in the center of the room that is made of amber. The girls are shocked to see the sphere. In the sphere shows a silhouette of the same strange figure from before.

Celesta says, "His name is Leach."

Everyone begins to stare at the strange trapped creature. Suddenly, Twilight begins to hear a whisper. Twilight looks around to figure out where the whispering is coming from. She looks at the large sphere to hear the voice coming from there.

Twilight asks, "What is he muttering about?"

"He's casting a spell. He's trying to penetrate your mind and subjugate your body. These moonstones on the crowns are the only thing that protects us from his magic. Even the magic of alicorns are powerless against his own," Celestia says.

Unknown to Pinkie, Gummy, her pet alligator sticks his head out of Pinkie's puffy and curly tail. Suddenly, the alligator hears the ghastly whisper. His eyes turn black with green dots. Gummy then begins to make his way towards the spear.

Luna says, "Outside the Everfree Forest on the Dark Mountain, there are the ruins of Leach Tower, from where he took all the magic and life energy of the lands of Equestria and all its inhabitants to direct i to destroy the whole of Equestria! Fortunately, he didn't have time," Luna says.

"The legendary Flash Magnus fought with Leach and was able to defeat him and imprisoned him in the amber prison for thousand of years," Celestia says.

This shocked the girls to hear this story. Unknown to the group, Gummy is close to the Amber prison and begins to hit the sphere and making a tiny crack on it. Gummy continues to hit the sphere creating a bigger crack. Soon, strange black smoke begins to seep out of it.

"That's why you need…" Celestia says as she turns her head.

She gasps and exclaims, "What is?!"

Everyone looks to see black smoke is seeping out of the sphere and the creature inside begins to create a physical form. The creature looks like a ram with swirling horns. The right one is the only thing that is broken. One head is a stick out of a dark green hood, a black spike tiara, a pale green mantle with predominance of dark and a torn cloak that is the same color. His face is pale white as a bone, but show sinister sharp teeth. His eyes is black with green dots in the center. The hind hooves and hit cutie mark are not visible, the front hooves are completely white.

The girls gasp in shock to see the strange scary creature before them. He then look to notice the door.

Rainbow flies in the air and shouts, "Oh no, you're not leaving this place."

Rainbow speeds towards the Lich and attempts to stop him. When Rainbow attempts to kick him, her hooves goes right through him.

"Huh?" Rainbow says, confused.

She then tries to throw more punches and attempts to kick him, but her hooves continue to phase through him. With that, the Lich begins to make his way to leave the room. Twilight quickly acts and tries to use her magic on him, but the magic goes right through him without a scratch. The Lick then leaves the room as everyone is in a state of shock.

Pinkie says, "Um, I'm guessing the Lich is like a ghost or something."

After coming out of the state of shock, the princesses, the girls, and the young dragon can see the matter has become critical. Soon, everyone begin to run up the stairs and chase after the monster as they leave the castle.

"This is bad! This is really really bad!" Twilight panics.

"You think! An ancient evil monster is now free and is going to cause havoc in Equestria!" Trixie panics.

"More like destroy it," Tiger Lily says, worried.

"Never mind that, we gotta stop that monster before he takes the life out of Equestria. Literally!" Rainbow screams.

"We need to get to the Elements of Harmony from the tree and," Twilight says.

But Celestia says, "No Twilight, the Elements won't be able to help us with this situation."

"What?!" Twilight, the girls and Spike exclaims coming to a stop.

The others do the same as well.

Twilight panics, "What do you mean the Elements won't work?"

"The moonstone on the tiaras block any kind of magic, even the Elements. If you remove the stones and use the Elements against Leach, he will subjugate your mind and get all the magic with the Elements of Harmony. He will use it to destroy the Tree of Harmony and Equestria! We can't take the risk," Luna answers.

"That means, we can't use the elements to stop him without us getting affected by Leach's magic," Fluttershy says.

"What are we gonna do?" Suri asks.

"What should we do?" Twilight asks.

Celestia begins to think of how to defeat Leach the Lich before he drains all the life from the world.

Celestia then has an idea, "I may know a way. In the castle Luna and I used to live, there was a powerful scepter called the Scepter of Life. It has the power to spread life all over Equestria. You might be able to use it to repel Leach's magic."

"Then our best chance is to get to the castle and find the Scepter of Life. We'll head there right away," Rarity says.

"We understand princess," Twilight says.

"Yeah. We're not going to let that creep take the life out of Equestria," Rainbow says.

Celestia turns to Twilight, "Princess Twilight. You and your friends must not allow Leach to reach his Tower in the Dark Mountain. If he reaches the castle, then he can complete his spell to suck all the life from Equestria. If he does, all of Equestria will be DOOMED."

"Don't worry princess, my friends are with me and together we can stop him," Twilight says.

The others agree that they need to stop him.

"Good luck my little ponies, the fate of Equestria are in your hooves," Celestia says.

Agreeing to the mission, all ten girls and the little dragon hurry up the stairs and head out the castle to stop the evil monster.

Meanwhile, Leach is flying over Ponyville to see the ponies and how happy they are in the village. Seeing the ponies happy and having a good time, reminds him when he is so close to sucking up all the life and magic from this world. Only to be defeated.

Flashback:

Over a thousand years ago, Leach has been sucking up the life from Equestria. Taking the life and magic from any pony, creatures, and plant life. Leach has finish sucking the life of the pony village. The ponies living there are devastated and destroyed by his magic. He would have succeeded if a pony haven't stand in his way.

In a cave the Leach is fighting against a brilliant amber colored pegasus. He has moderate amaranth mane and tail, and moderate opal eyes. He is wearing a gray color armor with one armor shoe on one hoof, a red sash, and holds a shield.

Leach fires the magic he has stolen in his horn and uses it to fire at Flash .Flash then uses his shield to protect himself. Flash holds on to his shield to protect himself from the monster's magic. Flash Magnus is able to pack on the magic and throws the magic back. The repel back of the magic strikes Leach's right horn and breaks off. The magic then hits to a large amber above the cave. The amber soon begins to drip and liquidizing. Flash gasps and knows how to defeat him.

Flash thinks, "If I can hit the ceiling with the shield and the magic on it. I might be able to trap him inside."

The evil Lich looks up to see Flash is hitting the ceiling with his shield. As he hits the ceiling, more amber begins to drip from it. The Lich fires his magic at Flash. Flash uses the shield to repel his magic, and use it to hit the ceiling. With that, the ceiling breaks and a large amount of amber begin to fall on the Lich.

The Lich screams as the amber falls on him, "This is not the end of me Flash Magnus. I will return someday to destroy the world and rule! I WILL BE BAAAAAACK!"

The amber soon falls on top of the Lich and begin to harden, trapping him inside. Flash then leaves the cave and brings out a crystal. He places it on the well and it lights up bright as a star at night. With that, the crystal dispels Leach's magic and trap him in the cave.

Flashback Ends:

Leach is full of bitterness and hatred at Flash for trapping him in the amber. He is planning on finishing what he started.

The Lich's remaining horn begins to light up a black and green spark of magic. Then with a deep breath, begins to syphe the magic all over Ponyville.

At Ponyville, the ponies around are walking on the streets, going on with their everyday lives. Suddenly, they see some kind of spooky shadow overshadowing the town. The ponies begin to get scared and look up in fright. Soon the Flower girls, Lily Valley, Daisy, and Roseluck begin to scream and panic.

"It looks like a monster!" Lily screams.

"It's a beast!" Rose panics.

Daisy then screams, "It's going to destroy us all!"

The Lich continue to suck up the magic. Soon, Ponyvile's plant life begins to wither and die. The ponies panic as they run around the village. However, the Lich's magic begins to suck the life and magic out of the ponies. The ponies collapse on the ground. Leach maniacally laughs as he is sucking the life from Equestria. Soon, he is making his way to Sweet Apple Acres… Applejack's home. Soon, he begins to suck the magic and life from there too.

The Lich continues to suck the life and magic from Sweet Apple Acres. The apple begins to crumble and rot and the trees begin to wither and die. The barn of the Acres begin to crumble. Leach continues to laugh as he sucks up the plant life and organic life from the field.

Arriving at the train station, Twilight, Spike, and the girls are able to get out of the train. Once out of the train, they soon make a run for Ponyville. As they hurry to get to Ponyville, Tiger Lily isn't running as fast. She looks drowsy and starting to get weak. The next moment, Tiger Lily collapsed on the ground. Fluttershy, Starlight, Suri stop and turn around in gasp in shock.

"Tiger Lily!" Starlight cries out.

Twilight and the others turn around and become shocked to see Tiger Lily has collapsed on the ground. Starlight runs to Tiger Lily and picks her up in her hooves.

Starlight begs, "Tiger Lily? Tiger Lily, open your eyes! Tiger Lily!"

Suri, Trixie, and Fluttershy are the first to reach them.

"Starlight, what's going on?" Trixie asks.

"Tiger Lily, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Suri asks.

"I-I don't know. She just collapsed all of a sudden," Starlight says.

She then see her face is growl pale.

"She doesn't look too good. What could be the matter?" Rarity asks.

Spike says in concern, "She needs medical attention and fast."

"Starlight, you Trixie and Suri had back to my castle. We'll check out Ponyville and meet you there," Twilight informs.

Starlight places Tiger Lily on her back, "Got it."

Starlight, Suri, and Trixie hurry off to Twilight's castle. Twilight and the others quickly head off to Ponyville to see if they have any leads. When they reach the outskirts of the village, they all gasp devastation.

What they see if that Ponyville look completely destroyed and become dim gray. The flowers and other plants withered and died. Some of the houses in the village begin to crumble. They see a few ponies like the Flower Girls, but depleted, lying on the ground, and their body turn gray.

"Oh no!" Pinkie panics.

"Wha-what in the… huh?" Rainbow reacts dumbfounded.

"What happened to Ponyville?!" Fkuttershy asks.

Twilight's face becomes serious, "I know who did it. Leach must have been here!"

"This is just awful. All the plants, flowers and trees look dead," Fluttershy says, the verge of tears.

Rainbow quickly says, "We might be able to find someone who isn't caught by the creep."

Twilight and the girls do just that. They begin to search for any possible survivors. Fluttershy and Rainbow search around the market, but many of the ponies are on the ground, practically lifeless. Fluttershy is on the verge of crying, but Rainbow hugs her. What really devastated Rainbow is that she has found Scootaloo collapsed on the ground like the others. Rainbow holds her in her hooves and hugs her tight.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity is in a state of shock to see her bouquet is beginning to fall apart as well. The same goes for Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie is practically crying her eyes out to see the state of the cafe and her house.

Applejack is suffering the most. Her entire crop has been destroyed, her barn begins to fall apart. What really makes her upset is that her family has been caught by the magic draining. She holds Apple Bloom and begins to cry. Some time after the shock and sadness take in, it is soon replaced with anger. She knows that she can't leave her family in this place.

After the search and devastation, the girls return to Twilight's castle. They all meet in the throne room. Suri and Trixie are with them while Suri and Tiger Lily aren't around.

"This is worse than we can imagine," Twilight says worried.

"It's ten times worse! That rotten Lich attacked my family and destroyed our home!" Applejack shouts in anger.

"I have to agree. He even got to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," Rarity says, holding her gray unconcious sister in her hooves.

"And the rest of Ponyville!" Rainbow adds.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Pinkie screams.

"I know. I know. Our only chance is to get to the Castle of the Two sisters and get the Scepter of Life," Twilight says.

Trixie asks, "But what's wrong with Tiger Lily? She looks really sick."

"And Starlight is not letting her out of her sight," Suri says.

Twilight begins to think of why Tiger Lily is starting to feel ill. Twilight hears a voice and looks out to see the Lich and continues to suck up the life from the plants and trees.

In her bedroom, Starlight watches Tiger Lily who is feeling very ill. She is growing very concerned. Tiger Lily soon begins to feel a strange pain on her chest. Soon, her body is starting to turn into a dim gray color. Starlight grows worried that she hurries out of the room to find Twilight.

She burst open the door and quickly says, "Twilight, you're back. Something's happening to Tiger Lily!"

The girls and Spike grow concern.

Twilight, Starlight, and Fluttershy look at Tiger Lily while the others wait on the other side of the room observing.

"So you're saying that she suddenly turned gray," Twilight asks.

"Yes. I don't know why. She seems to be getting worse," Starlight says.

Twilight places her hoof under her chin, thinking, "Hmm, Tiger Lily begins to acting strange when we reached Ponyville. I'll bet while on our way, the Lich began to suck up the life and magic from the ponies and plant life. That's when Tiger Lily is beginning to grow ill."

She then turns to Tiger Lily and thinks, "Tiger Lily's body begins to turn dim gray when the Lich began to suck the plant life."

Twilight thinks and thinks to figure out what's wrong with Tiger Lily.

She then realizes with a shock and gasps, "Oh no!"

The others turn to Twilight looking concern.

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

"You know what's wrong?" Suri adds.

"I think Leach is causing it," Twilight says, worried.

"How did you figure that?" Applejack asks.

"But how? She's wearing the Moonstone Tiara?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight explains, "Tiger Lily's magic is connected to nature and that involves animal life and plant life. However, because the Lich is sucking the life and magic from plants and animals, Tiger Lily is getting affected by it. As Leach suck out more magic from nature, Tiger Lily's magic and her life force is being drained as well."

"What you're saying that by destroying nature, he's hurting Tiger Lily!" Trixie panics.

"I think that's exactly what's happening," Spike says.

Twilight says in concern, "If we don't stop the Lich from training magic and life from the plants and animals, not only will Equestria will fall, but Tiger Lily's life will be in terrible danger."

The girls grow scared and worried, not only for Equestria, but for Tiger Lily's life. They realize that this is more important than any anything, one of their friend's lives is now on the life.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Return of Evil Part 2

In the throne room, the girls have an important meeting. Since they don't want to leave Tiger Lily alone, Twilight has Starlight's bed teleported into the throne room with Tiger Lily lying on it. Tiger Lily slowly opens her eyes and moves her mouth a little to see her friends talking to each other.

Twilight says, "Alright, we need to get to the Castle of the Two Sisters to get the staff and use it on Leach."

"And we need to get there fast before Leach can find out and get to it," Starlight says.

"We know it's at the castle, let's just go there and get the staff," Rainbow says.

"What about Tiger Lily? We can't leave her there," Rarity says, worried.

Fluttershy asks, "Do you think the Scepter of Life could help Tiger Lily give her back her strength?"

"That is actually a good idea. If we use the Scepter of Life on Tiger Lily, it might be powerful enough to give her back her strength," Twilight says.

"Then let's get the poor darling there. And I think it will be a good idea to get her to the castle and not make a one way trip and back," Suri says.

Starlight says, "I'm with Suri on this one."

"I agree. We need to get Tiger Lily to the scepter. Then we'll use it to take down Leach," Twilight says. says.

"So let's go it. Tiger Lily and all of Equestria's life is at steak," Rainbow says.

Soon enough, the group of friends are traveling through the Everfree Forest. Because of the Lich's evil magic, all of life has been sucked from it. The trees and plants have crippled and died. Even some of the Timber Wolves have remained motionless. The girls and Spike are weary about coming to the forest, but they need to get the staff to save Tiger Lily and all of Equestria.

Applejack feels shivers down her spine, "This place is sure is givin' me the creeps. The Everfree Forest the way it used to be is a lot more settlin' than now."

"I have to agree. All the animals who lived here must have gone in the same lifeless state as Ponyville," Futtershy says sadly.

Twilight turns to Fluttershy, "Don't worry, once we get the scepter, we can use it's magic to fix everything the Lich has drained life from. Including the animals and plant life."

"Do you think the scepter can really help Tiger Lily," Starlight asks, turning her head to see her unconscious cousin on her back.

"I sure hope so," Twilight says, concern.

The group of friends continue to walk down the path of the dead and gray Everfree Forest. Meanwhile, on the top of a large black mountain, there is a tall tower that is in ruins. The tower has some parts of the wall broken off, and is covered in moss. In the tower is the evil lich, Leach. Leach walks over to reveal large round tank in the middle of the room in the tower. In the tank reveals green liquid He raises his hooves towards it and creates magic from his only horn. He uses the magic to make the green liquid in the round tank glow a dark aura. The liquid in the tank creates a vision that shows him Twilight and the others are heading towards the castle of the two sisters.

"Hmm, those ponies are up to something. No doubt they are planning on defeating me," Leach says in a ghastly and eerie voice.

He then uses his magic on his tank to show the ponies who are heading towards the castle. When he sees Tiger Lily's unconscious body and being carried by Starlight on his tank, he becomes interested, especially Tiger Lily's face.

The Leach ghastly laughs, "Now there's a face I haven't seen. That young pony looks like Water Lily. She is practically her double. I'll keep an eye on these ponies to see what they're up to."

He then ghastly laughs again as he watches the ponies from his round tank. He then uses the green liquid to show other realms. The desert areas, the ocean with sea creatures, and the human world where Canterlot High is. He then uses his dark magic to create dark clouds and begins to suck up the life from the worlds. The locations soon turn gray and ignite with green flames. Soon, they move towards Equestria where it's life is being drained.

Back in the Everfree Forest, the girls and Spike continue to make their way through the Everfree Forest. Soon, they are able to reach the Castle of the Two Sisters and walk inside the old castle's throne room.

"We finally made it to the castle. I was starting to get scared of seeing the Everfree Forest in a dead state," Spike says.

"Yeah. That forest is even more creepy freaky than how it used to be," Pinkie says.

Twilight says in a serious tone, "It's because of Leach's dark magic. He is turning Ponyville and the Everfree Forest into a wasteland, and the rest of Equestria will be next if we don't stop him."

"I think it will be best to split up and search around the castle to find it. We should probably stay with Tiger Lily as well," Applejack suggests.

Twilight nods her head in reply.

She then turns to the girls, "Spike, you Suri, and Trixie stay with Tiger Lily and take them to the secret room where we found the princesses' journal."

"Got it Twilight," Spike says, salute.

Then Twilight says, "The rest of us will find the Scepter of Life."

Soon the search is on, Applejack walks down the hall of the pony armor. Of course, she is pretty spooked from the last time she walks in this hall. Applejack looks around and make sure to touch the hall and the armor to see if there's any secret paths.

Applejack shivers, "This place is givien' me the shivers since the last time I came down these halls. Keep it together Applejack, you need to find the scepter and save Equestria from an evil life draining monster."

In another part of the castle, Rarity looks around the halls of the castle. She comes across a wooden door and opens it to reveal a room. Rarity gasps in shock. She walks inside to see a canopy bed with old ancient sheets on it. She notices that the sheets and curtains are the same dark blue color with white swirls and star pattern like mist.

"Oh my, the blankets and curtains are very elegant, like the night sky. This must be Princess Luna's old bedroom," Rarity says.

She walks to the bed to see the sheets, "So much inspiration. Where is my sketch book when I need it."

Rarity shakes her head, "No. You need to find the scepter. I'll come back to the fashion inspiration later."

Rarity then continues to search for the sector.

Fluttershy, Starlight, and Twilight continue to search from different parts of the castle, especially the library, halls, and other bedrooms in the castle. Rainbow searches for any signs of the scepter outside and in the air. Pinkie however, decides to see if the organ can help them out. Mostly want to play music on it. The girls continue to search for the Sector of life. It might be their only chance to defeat the Leach.

In the secret room of the two sisters, Trixie, Suri, and Spike are sitting on the pillows in the room while Tiger Lily is in a sleeping state with a blanket covering her.

Trixie sighs, "Okay. I'm bored. We should be looking for the scepter thingy too."

"Twilight said that we need to be here and watch Tiger Lily. She's going to need support at this rate," Suri says.

"Suri's right. We need to keep an eye on her. Any moment the Lich drains the life in nature, Tiger Lily seems to grow darker and she is being put in a deep sleep. We need to stay here and keep an eye on her," Spike says.

"I hope the others can find it. I don't know how much longer Tiger Lily will last," Suri says, worried.

"I know. I'm worried too," Spike says concern.

As the group begin talking, Tiger Lily is still in her unconscious state. In her mind, Tiger Lily soon begins to dream. She is traveling in a dark abyss and like in real life, she is in a faint state. Suddenly, something begins to glow in front of her. The Tiger Lily in her dream opens her eyes as she sees something flying towards her.

Outside of the dream world, Tiger Lily's body begin to be covered by a bright white aura. She begins to stand up and her eyes are half open. Spike, Suri, and Trixie stand back in surprise to see Tiger Lily is somehow awake, and is glowing.

Still shocked, Spike, Trixie, and Suri see Tiger Lily glowing and is half conscious. Soon, Tiger Lily begin to walk out of the room and to the library. Spike and the two mares stick their heads out to see Tiger Lily heading towards the book shelf.

"Where is she going?" Trixie asks.

"I don't know, but it's best to follow her," Spike says.

The girls and Spike begin to follow Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily continue to walk and turn down the hall. The girls and Spike continue to follow the girl as she walks with her body glowing and is in a daze. Walking down an intersection by, Starlight and Twilight are still searching.

Starlight sighs, "Finding the scepter isn't as easy as I thought. We don't know where to look in this castle."

"I know, but I have a feeling that we'll find it here. I can feel it," Twilight says.

Starlight and Twilight look down the hall and see Tiger Lily walking down a different hall and still in a daze. They both look at each other with confused looks and blink a few times. They look down the hall again to see Spik, Suri, and Trixie following her. They decide to follow them too. Twilight and Starlight are able to catch up with Spike and the others as they walk close behind Tiger Lily.

Twilight asks, "Spike, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Tiger Lily seems to be in some kind of daze and started glowing and walking," Spike answers.

"And we don't know where she's going," Trixie adds.

Tiger Lily turns down the hall. Twilight and the others do the same. They stop to see Tiger Lily walking towards the hall. She suddenly uses her magic on a brick. The brick has a water lily on it. When she uses her magic on the brick, the brick wall moves to reveal a secret passage. Tiger Lily walks into the room and the others follow.

The girls and Spike continue to follow Tiger Lily into the secret room. They soon gasp in shock to see a glowing light coming from the room. What they see is a scepter on the top of a small pedestal. The scepter is made of wood with a crystal ball on it. It also has small branches with white flowers on it.

"Is that…" Starlight asks.

Twilight says, "The Scepter of Life."

Trixie points her hoof, "Look."

They see Tiger Lily walking towards the scepter He then reaches his hoof out and touches the orb in the center. When she touches the orb, it begins to glow bright that blinds the others in the room. When the light disappears, they become surprised to see Tiger Lily has her colors back. She turns to the others to hold the scepter in her hooves and sits down.

Tiger Lily rubs her eyes, "Hello girls. Spike. What's going on?"

The gang stand at Tiger Lily dumbfounded.

"You mean… you don't remember?" Suri asks.

Tiger Lily blinks her eyes a few times, "What do you man?

"You were unconscious!" Trixie screams.

Twilight approaches Tiger Lily, "What Trixie and Suri means, is that because you are connected to nature that when the Lich sucked up the life, you were weakened. However, you were able to find the Scepter of Life and you regain your strength."

Tiger Lily blinks her eyes a few more times.

"I-I have no idea my magic was this in tack with nature," Tiger Lily replies.

After gathering the others in the secret room, Twilight explains to the others what has happened and discuss what they need to do now.

"So you're telling me that while we searched the entire castle, Tiger Lily was able to find it in a matter of minutes," Rainbow complains.

"Twilight said that Tiger Lily didn't remember how she was able to find it. The important thing is that we found it and we can stop Leach before he drains all of Equestria or other worlds," Appleajck says.

"Yes. Now we just need to figure out what that creepy Lich have gone off to," Pinkie says.

"There's one place where I think he can be at. He has to be in his tower on Dark Mountain," Twilight says.

"Then let's go find that creep and use the scepter on him," Rainbow says.

"I think Tiger Lily should come with us," Starlight says.

"Why?" Spike asks.

"I have to agree with Starlight. The staff seems to use its magic when Tiger Lily touched it. Maybe she can use it again on Leach," Twilight says.

Then turns to Tiger Lily, "Do you think you can use the scepter again?"

"I-I could try," Tiger Lily says, nervously.

Twilight softly smiles, "Don't worry, we'll be there with you."

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says, blushing a little.

In his tower, the Lich sees the life energy and magic from different areas of Equestria and in Canterlot High are being drained from their homes and life forms.

The Lich laughs ghastly, "Soon, I shall have enough energy to sustain my body for all of time and restore my horn and magic to its former glory."

He then uses the magic from his horn to show him the whereabouts of Twilight and the others. What he ends up seeing it's not to his liking. He sees Tiger Lily all healed up and holding a Scepter.

He angrily growls, "The Scepter of Life! That can not be!"

The Lich becomes so angry that his horn begins to glow black and green color.

"I must stop them," Leach says in rage.

Outside of the Castle of the Two Sisters, Twilight, Tiger Lily, and the others walk out and are ready to confront the evil Lich. Suddenly, dark clouds emitting green lighting begin to form in the sky. Soon the clouds begin to turn a dark green and light green lighting appears in the sky.

"Uh Rainbow, is there supposed to be a lightning storm today?" Pinkie asks.

"No. That's not any lighting storm I've seen," Rainbow says, weary.

Suddenly, the lighting begins to zap from the sky and aim towards the group of friends.

Applejack screams, "Look out!"

Everypony moves out of the way, but some are caught in the blast of the lighting striking the ground. Tiger Lily ends up hitting her head where the moonstone is. The stone cracks and begins to lose a few pieces. And she ends up dropping the scepter.

Twilight turns around to see Tiger Lily has fallen and tries to lift her head up. At the same time the scepter has fallen to the ground, but still in tack.

Starlight screams, "Tiger Lily!"

Before anypony can do anything, A large lighting hits the ground and Leach appears after the lighting strike. The girls and Spike gasp in shock to see the evil Lich right in front of them. Twilight tries to run for the scepter and to Tiger Lily. Leach intervenes by conjuring magic from his horn and blast it at the Scepter of Life, shattering it into pieces, causing Tiger Lily to be blasted back. He then uses the magic of his horn to create dark green chains surrounded by black energy. The chains begin to capture, Twilight and the others and pin them all to the ground. Tiger Lily turns around with a gasp of shock to see the Lich standing before her. The poor pony is so petrified that she isn't able to move.

Leach stares at her with glowing g eyes, "You know little pony, you have a strong resemblance to Princess Water Lily. The same frightened look she had before I destroyed her kingdom."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Tiger Lily asks, scared.

The Lich says, "Long ago, long before a being named Grogar and spirits known as Windigos reach this land. I was a powerful sorcerer and able to destroy lands and other world. Water Lily's kingdom is one of the world and kingdoms that I've destroyed. Regretfully, that accursed princess used the Scepter of Life against my magic causing me to be weakened. I roamed the lands for a long time to find a way to resurrect my power."

"Um, what happened?" Tiger Lily nervously asks.

"All I remember that a group of creatures called the Sirens was invading a village and feeding on negative energy. That energy gave me back my powers and my strength. After Flash and his accursed army banish them, I move in and began to suck the life out of the ponies and creatures. However, Flash Magnus defeated me and imprisoned me in that Amber. I remained there for centuries to have my revenge and steal the life and magic out of everything!" The Lich says.

Tiger Lily gasps in shock.

The Lich creates magic with his horn and creates round portals. The portals show Yakyakastan, the Changeling Kingdom, Canterlot High, the Dragon Lands, and many other locations.

"Now with the Scepter destroyed and I have drained most of the magic and life from Equestria, I can do the same to all the other lands and other worlds," The Lich says.

Tiger Lily gasps in shock. What she sees is the life is being drained from the many lands and worlds. Tiger Lily sees the creatures from their homes are beginning to struggle and collapsing on the ground, along with life and magic begin sucked from the land, plants, and creatures. Twilight and the others continue to struggle to break free as the life from their friends are loved ones being drained away. Tiger Lily is devastated to see the life of Thorax, her family, and friends are being drained away that she is shedding tears in fear. Tiger Lily begins to shut her eyes in sadness to see her loved ones are suffering.

Tiger Lily glared at Leach and shouts, "Enough!"

Leach looks down at the pony who isn't changed.

"Give back everyone's life energy and magic and uh, go away and never come back!" Tiger Lily shouts in anger, and fires her magic at the Lich.

However, her magic doesn't have any affect on him. The Lich then fires back with a fiery green black orb, but Tiger Lily flies in the air and uses her magic to strike him. Even though she knows it has no effect on him. Twilight and the others soon begin to cheer for Tiger Lily as she continues to use her magic to fire at him. She then uses her back legs to buck him in the face. Leach becomes so angry that he fires another attack with the orb and it strikes her, causing her to fall to the ground. Twilight and the others gasp in shock, but Tiger Lily stands up on her hooves.

Leach angrily says, "You think you can defeat me little pony. We'll just see about that."

Leach creates magic from his horn and hits Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily's body is trapped in the magic and her eyes begin black and green dots appear like what has happened to Gummy. The Lich maniacally laughs with an evil smile.

He then shockley says, "What this?!"

Tiger Lily soon begins to resist and move her body. Tiger Lily emmits magic from her horn and repels Leach's magic. Soon, her eyes change back to normal and is free from the Lich's magic.

Tiger Lily says, "I won't give up! All the ponies and other creatures are my friends! Even the human begins from Canterlot High have become my friends! They were there for me when I lost my parents and my home! They became my friends despite me being different from them! They mean everything to me! I will not allow you to suffer anymore!"

Leach laughs, "You are just funny little pony. Your little determination is futile!"

Leach then fires his magic a powerful stream of green fire at Tiger Lily, but suddenly a reflective barrier from different sides and form a protective barrier around Tiger Lily. The Lich and the ponies are shocked.

"I will fight you Lich. Good always conquers evil, even if it seems it's not in your eyes. You may have taken the magic and life form Equestria, Canterlot, High and other lands, but you don't possess the mower powerful magic of all. The Magic of Friendship!" Tiger Lily declares.

Suddenly, Tiger Lily begins to emit a powerful blinding light. When the light scatters around the area, everyone is surprised to see Tiger Lily is different than before. Her hair is moving like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and her wings have grown large. The crown of Princess Water Lily somehow appears on her head her hair grows long. Just then, the Scepter of Life rises in front of Tiger Lily and is fully restored.

Leach angrily says, "NO!"

Tiger Lily raises the Scepter of Life and cause Leach to shield his eyes. The light of the Scepter combined with Tiger Lily's magic break the chains upon her friends. The girls, including Spike fly up and circle around Tiger Lily. They all begin to light up like their fur and scale color. Tiger Lily then raises the Scepter of Life and create a magical and powerful circle. Tiger Lily then points the Scepter at Leach. She then lights up her horn and uses her magic and the Scepter to send a powerful rainbow beam of light at the Lich. Leach screams in agony. Leach soon begins to disintegrate and turn to ash.

When the light disappears, Tiger Lily and her friends land on the ground. They look to see the only thing of Leach is his only horn. Tiger Lily looks to see the bubbles that has the many lands, including Equestria that lost their lives and magic. Tiger Lily uses her magic to levitate Leach's horn. She then uses the magic of the horn and the Scepter of Life and shoots the magic into the sky. Tiger Lily's magic, the Scepter's magic, and the horn's magic combined cause the dark green clouds to disappear and clear skies appear. Soon, all the life from the lands, including Equestria and Canterlot High are returning to life. Soon, every creature are returning to life. Tiger Lily and all her friends are delighted to see every creature is saved and give each other a group hug.

A few days later, after all life is back to its former glory. An important and momentous ceremony is taking place in Princess Twilight's castle. In the Grand Ballroom, an important ceremony is being held. Twilight, Tiger Lily, and all their friends, including Spike have gathered in front of the crowd. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

Celestia announces, "We are gathered here today! To honor the heroism of these group of friends! Who stood up to an ancient evil known as Leach and saved Equestria and other lands and worlds from being purged into darkness!"

Everypony and other creatures who are allied with Equestria clap and cheer happily. Tiger Lily blushes a little and notices Thorax in the crowd. Tiger Lily blushes with a smile, and see him smiling and blushing as well.

Unknown to everyone, including the girls, Gummy still has the glowing eyes with green spots in the middle. It watches the ponies to see the ceremony taking place. Within its eyes it shows the human world, a strange ball of light begins to fly over Canterlot High School. Then flies over to Camp Everfree. Somewhere in the woods of Camp Everfree, it shows a horn that looks like the Lich's and it begins to glow. Gummy continues to spy on the girls with a vicious glare.

Celestia then presents tiaras made from gold and silver, with flowers made from colored gemstones.

Celestia announces, "I award them the Branch of Nature."

With that, Celestia and Luna place the beautiful tiaras on each of the girls and Spike heads.

Then Celestia announces, "They will be known as the Defenders of Nature and the Protector of Life."

The crowd continues to cheer happily.

After the ceremony, the girls along with the others are talking with each other.

Rainbow shouts, "Man Tiger Lily! You were totally awesome! Almost as twenty percent cool as I did!"

"I-I don't know about that. I was worried about you," Tiger Lily says.

"But still, you were the one who defeated the Leach," Twilight says.

"With our help of course," Rainbow says with pride.

"We all did it together," Applejack says.

"But still, Tiger Lily is the one who saved us all by standing up to that ugly creature," Suri says.

"You do have a point. She surly used her magic on the Leach pretty hard," Rarity says.

"Um thank you," Tiger Lily says, blushed.

Suddenly, Tiger Lily's horn begins to glow. The horn soon begins to lead her away from the celebration and out of the ballroom. Twilight and the others begin to follow her.

Twilight asks, "Tiger Lily, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. My horn never done that before," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily continues to be dragged by her horn until she reaches the throne room where the map is.

Pinkie asks, "Wow! Maybe your horn wants to show you the map?"

"But why?" Trixie asks.

"Who knows," Starlight answers.

Suddenly, Tiger Lily's magic hits the map and appears on it. Outside of Equestria and other known lands on the map, it shows nine cutie marks. Seven of them are Twilight, starlight, Twilight and the others. Two of them are Suri and Trixie. The girls stare at the unknown area confused and astonished. It seems that they are in for another adventure sooner than they think.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: A Castle for a Lily

In the throne room of Princess Twilight's castle, the girls including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gather together to see the map showing nine cutie marks floating over what looks like an empty land. However, they also notice that the cutie marks are circling around a large castle with Tiger Lily's cutie mark over them.

"Wow! Whoever thought that we're being summoned to a castle!" Pinkie says.

"But I never seen a castle like this before. I never read it in any of my books," Twilight says.

Princess Celestia confirms, "There wouldn't be. Very few even knew that it existed at all."

"Do you know what the old castle is?" Triixe asks.

"Yes. It has been melinnia since we last went there. It is Floranndale castle. Also known as Water Lily's castle and her kingdom before the Lich destroyed it," Luna says.

The girls are in shock.

Tiger Lily turns to the map, "So this is Water Lily's castle?"

"Seems so. And it appears that the map wants you all to go to the castle," Celestia says.

"We're not sure why. No one has been at the castle for a long time and the kingdom has died out," Luna says.

Rainbow says, "Well, it seems that the map wants us to go to the castle so we need to head over there."

"How? I don't think we can get there by train," Rarity says.

"And I don't think the hot air balloon can carry all of us," Fluttershy says.

"And it looks too far for us to walk," Suri adds.

Princess Celestia says, "I think I might have a way for you all to reach your destination."

Princess Celestia uses her magic to bring out a blue pouch covered in yellow stars. She opens the pouch and takes out glowing yellow seven pointed star crystals. The bag has twelve of the crystal stars inside.

"Oh my goodness! They are gorgeous!" Rarity says.

"I agree. I would like to have one for my new line," Suri replies.

Celestai says, "These are special crystals called Destination Stars. You think of a location and the star can bring you there instantly. A single crystal and take you all to the castle. Just be sure to use them when you need it."

Celestia then puts the crystals in the pouch and allow it to be tied around Tiger Lily's neck.

"Can't you come with us?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Sorry Tiger Lily, but the princesses aren't called to the map like we are," Twilight says.

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

Tiger Lily uses her magic to open the pouch and she takes out one of the stars.

She then asks, "Um Destination Star, can you take me and my friends to Water Lily's castle? Please."

The star soon begins to glow bright and in a second, Tiger Lily and the girls disappear in a second leaving the princesses behind.

Luna turns to Celestia, "Sister, do you think the map has a reason to ask them to get to the castle?"

"I believe so. I also suspect that the castle is the key to showing Tiger Lily her destiny in Equestria," Celestia says.

"You really think she's ready?" Luna asks.

"We can only hope my sister," Celestia answers.

Sometime later, the girls reappear to their destination. The girls look around in shock to see their destination. The are looks dried and crumble. The trees are dead with no leaves. One of the trees fall to the ground. There is a large hole that used to be some kind of lake.

"Oh my! This place looks dreadful," Rarity says.

"This place looks like it can use a lot of TLC," Applejack says.

Suri taps on the trunk of the tree and it falls over.

Then turns to the others, "I'm not sure if TLC is going to be enough to get this wasteland to normal."

"So this is what Leach meant on what he did to Floranndale. He destroyed everything," Tiger Lily says.

"How awful. All the animals and all the ponies. How could the Lich be so cruel," Fluttershy says, devastated.

"I think we should find the castle first. Maybe we can get a better view of the area. We might have a better plan once we settle in," Tiger Lily says.

"Good idea," Twilight says.

Suddenly, Tiger Lily's horn begins to glow. Soon Tiger Lily is being pulled by her horn.

Starlight hurries to Tiger Lily's side, "Tiger Lily, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I think my horn is trying to show us something," Tiger Lily says.

"You know. You might be right. It happened back in the throne room when we were summoned by the map," Starlight.

Pinkie hops over, "So if we follow Tiger Lily, we might be able to find the castle?"

"It's possible," Fluttershy says.

Twilight says, "It's the best option we have."

"I can sense that my horn knows where the castle is somehow. I think we should give it a try," Tiger Lily says.

"Of course darling. Lead the way," Rarity says.

That's what the girls do. They decide to follow Tiger Lily, especially her horn to where they need to go. The girls walk along the wasteland to see dead bushes, trees, dried up holes and paths that rivers, lakes, and ponds used to be. The girls are uncomfortable to be surrounded by the unsettling scenery. Yet, they continue to follow Tiger Lily and her magical horn.

A long way later, Tiger Lily continues to walk with a calm expression while the rest are exhausted.

Applejack rubs her forehead, "Phew. We've been walking across this land for a while now."

"I can really use a nap right about now," Rainbow replies.

Tiger Lily continues to walk as she lets her horn be her guide. Suddenly, Tiger Lily's horn stop glowing. She looks in front of her and gasps in surprise. Twilight and the others are surprised to see what is in front of them.

They see a large castle. That has a large dead tree in the middle. There are branches on the gray castle wall and ground. There are signs that bushes, trees, flowers and other plants used to grow in this area. There are symbols of water lilies and koi fishes. It also has triangular roofs with tiles and such.

Twilight surprisingly says, "This must be it. We finally made it."

"It's Water Lily's old castle. We're finally here," Tiger Lily says, surprised and amazed to see the old castle.

The girls are surprised to see the old castle that used to belong to Princess Water Lily is now standing in front of them. They have finally reached their destination.

Tiger Lily and all her friends are astonished and surprised to see the castle and it's condition. Even though it looks old, rundown, and abandoned, it looks like the castle is also connected to nature.

"Wow! The castle looks really big," Rainbow says.

"I wonder why there's a big tree in the middle. It looks like the castle is connected to it," Trixie replies.

"I think it was set like this because of Princess Water Lily," Starlight says.

"You're right. After that little adventure with had with Princess Water Lily's crown, I did some research. Water Lily and her pony citizens are known to being one with nature. Even their magic on the land and sky are connected to nature," Twilight says.

"I remember it too. We read the book together. Apparently, Water Lily is actually my incarnation, and her and I actually have magic that connected to nature," Tiger Lily says.

"You're the reincarnation of an actually princess?" Trixie asks, amazed.

"Yes. After meeting with Daring Do, Water Lily's crown glowed in front of me and proves that I'm her reincarnation and able to find her magical Elemental Staff. Sorry, I thought I told you that," Tiger Lily says.

"I always knew that you're sweet, kind, and beautiful as a princess. Never thought you're the reincarnation of one," Suri says with a smile.

"Pretty much. Kind of wish with have the Elemental Staff with us. Maybe we can use it to help Florandelle get back to its former glory," Applejack says.

"That is true, but I feel that the map has sent us here for another reason," Twilight says.

"So what are we waiting for. Let's go in the castle and see what we can find. Maybe we'll find something fun," Pinkie happily says, and hops off to the castle.

Suri turns to Rarity, "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much, but we love her such the same," Rarity answers with a smile.

The girls then begin to follow Pinkie to the castle. They soon reach the front of the castle. Twilight tries to use her magic, but it doesn't seem to open.

"That's weird," Twilight says.

"Maybe the door is jammed. Let's fly over the wall," Rainbow says.

Rainbow flaps her wings and flies to the sky. Then attempts to fly over the wall. But when she tries some kind of light green protective shield appears and Rainbow rams into it. Rainbow then falls from the sky, luckily Twilight uses her magic to catch her.

Rainbow groans, "Uh, did someone get the label of that shield?"

"Are you okay, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks.

"I think so," Rainbow answers, rubbing her head.

Twilight places Rainbow on the ground and turns to the castle.

Starlight suggests, "Twilight, do you think it's possible that even though the Lich drained Florandelle of its life and magic, there are still magic remained in the castle?"

"It's possible. Question is, how are we going to get in?" Twilight replies.

Suri suggests, "Maybe Tiger Lily can open it?"

The others turn to Suri in reply.

Trixie then says, "I have to agree. If Tiger Lily's magic lead us to the castle, maybe she can open it too."

Twilight turns to Tiger Lily, "Up for giving it a try."

"Of course," Tiger Lily says.

Tiger Lily walks up to the door and lights up her horn. Since she is wearing Water Lily's crown, it begins to light up as well. Tiger Lily then fires her magic at the door and the door begins to open as the protective shield disappears. As the door opens and Tiger Lily's magic flows across the area, a bit of the plant life are starting to sprout from the ground in little flowers. Twilight and the others are astonished. They even turn to the door to see the door is not only fully open, but some of the flowers and tree branches have come back to life. Everyone is astonished to see the event.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow says, excited.

"Now that the doors' are open, let's go in," Pinkie happily says.

Twilight says, "Remember to stay close, the castle might not be easy."

"Yes. The place looks really big," Tiger Lily replies.

The group of friends continue to walk into the castle until they reach what looks like the throne room. The throne room has an old and rundown flower pots hanging on the ceiling and some are broken on the ground. The place looks like it has trees and plants that used to be living as well.

"Even the inside looks like it relates to plants," Rarity says.

Tiger Lily notices, "Not just plants, but animals too. I can also sense some magic of water, fire, air, and earth. I remember the book we read that the ponies who lived in Florandelle have three special magic. They have magic like ponies do, but have three different types of magic."

"She's right. The book said that the Florandians also known as Giaa Ponies can use three special magic. There's Floral Magic that allow them to interact with plant life even have the power to make them grow. The second is Fauna magic it allows ponies to have special interaction with animals, even understanding their language, and have psychic connections to it," Twilight says.

"Just like Fluttershy," Pinkie replies.

Fluttershy blushes, "Oh my."

"Hmm, I wonder if Fluttershy is a descendant of one of the ponies of this land," Rarity says.

"Could be why not," Twilight replies with a smile.

Trixie asks, "But, what is the third magic?"

"The third magic is called Elemental Magic. It allows the ponies to have the power to control nature: Water, fire, wind, and earth, even space like the sun and the moon. And apparently, Water Lily seems to be the only one who is able to control all three magic," Twilight says.

"Hooey, those ponies must be pretty powerful," Applejack says.

"They are. They're the ones who help keep our world balance. When the Leach destroyed the kingdom, he also took way all of Florandelle's magic. Nopony knows what happened after that," Twilight says.

"Gosh. Not even her ponies?" Fluttershy asks.

"Actually the ponies of Florandelle disappeared. No one knows where the ponies went," Twilight says.

"Now that you mention it, we haven seen a single pony here. Then again, they probably… never mind," Trixie says, not wanting to think of anything that could be worst.

"And we haven't seen any animals either," Fluttershy adds.

"Hmm, maybe the map wants us to solve this mystery," Pinkie suggests.

"I don't know. It usually wants us to go on friendship missions, not rescue missions," Twilight says.

Rarity says, "I think the place could use a good makeover."

"I don't feel right messing with some pony else's home," Tiger Lily says.

"I'm sure Water Lily will appreciate us trying to fix up the old castle," Rainbow says.

"But the castle is so big. How are we going to fix everything?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm not sure," Rarity answers.

Tiger Lily suggests, "Um, maybe they have a library. We might be able to find an idea there."

"Good idea. Let's go check it out," Twilight says.

The girls walk down the halls and look around in different rooms. Every room they go to have show signs of dead plants and trees. Finally, they are able to find the library. Like everywhere else in the castle, the library is old and rather rundown. There are dead trees and plants around and some crumble into ash. Yet, they can see a lot of books covering the shelf. Twilight eyes wide open in amazement.

She quickly flies to the bookshelf in excitement, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Looks at all these amazing books! There must be hundreds! No more like thousands of them!" Twilight says astonished.

She then reads one of the books, "There is so much new information in this library. There has to be so much I don't know about. So much to study, so much research."

She then uses her magic to levitate the books from the shelf, "It just… I can't…"

She then takes deep breaths.

"Breath Twilight," Breath," Starlight says.

Starlight places her hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "Breath Twilight. Breath."

Trixie mutters to Suri, "What a total egghead."

Suri snickers as she uses her hoof to cover her mouth.

"Wow! This book is even bigger than the library in the Crystal Empire," Pinkie says.

"There are so many books," Applejack says.

Rainbow says, "I doubt they have Daring Do books here."

"How about we search for history books?" Starlight says with a straight face.

Applejack says, "We can also look for some cookbooks. Then again, there aren't that many stuff for us to eat."

Pinkie grumbles, "I'm hungry, and I picked the worst time to not keep food in my hair."

Tiger Lily steps forward, "Maybe I can help. I don't know, but maybe I can use my magic to grow some plants and such."

"Are you sure?" Rarity asks.

"I'm sure. It will take some time," Tiger Lily says.

Then touches the ground, "With the condition of the soil, it might take me awhile, two hours or even longer."

"If you can get food growing from the ground, I will really appreciate it," Rainbow says, rubbing her stomach.

Twilight says, "Think you're willing to try."

"Yes. I think it will do some good for the castle and for the land," Tiger Lily says.

"Alright. Then the rest of us will look around the shelves for the history books and anything that can help us restore the castle," Tiger Lily says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply. Twilight and her friends begin to search for any book they can use to help them on this mission. Tiger Lily sits on the ground and uses her magic to aim at the ground. She concentrates her magic to sense life from the ground. The girls continue to search for books that might be useful. Suri and Rarity find fashion books. Fluttershy find books about animals. Pinkie, Trixie, and Rainbow find some interesting books about sports, parties, and festive. Applejack is able to find some cookbooks. Twilight and Starlight reads multiple books. Some of them involve, spells, magic lessons and such, but none of them prove to help them on this matter.

Suddenly, Starlight sees a large book that is about two inches. The cover has daisies, blossoms, and lilies and they're all stems or tree branches. There are symbols of water, fire, wind, and earth, including a few animals.

Starlight says, "Twilight, I think I found something."

Just then, they feel the ground moving a little. They turn to see Tiger Lily using her magic for the longest time, Suddenly, popping up from the ground is a plant. It grows and grows until it turns into a large tree. The tree grows leaves and eventually grow blossoms on it. Tiger Lily continues to use her magic until apple form from the blossoms. Soon, the girls have an apple tree. Suddenly, flowers begin to bloom from the walls, ceiling and ground. Even, berry bushes, grapevines, orange trees, and palm trees with bananas. Soon, the library is surrounded by fruit and berry plants. Tiger Lily finishes casting her spell and takes a deep breath with exhaustion.

Tiger Lily asks, "So uh, what do you think?"

Twilight smiles, "It's perfect."

Tiger Lily giggles as she smiles. Soon the others begin laughing. Unknown to the group, a strange light green glowing orb is watching them from the high ceiling. Tiger Lily feels a strange sensation and looks around to see nothing is there.

Sometime later, the girls gather in a circle as they have the fruits and berries Tiger Lily is able to grow in the library. The fruits and berries are ripe and delicious.

Twilight reads the book, "Hmm. The Crown of Growth. The Crown was passed down to each ruler of Florandelle since their first queen. It said that the Crown will glow when the next ruler of their kingdom is placed on the wearer's head. It all began with the guardian of Florandelle and each ruler is passed to their incarnation."

"Incarnation? You mean like when Tiger Lily is reincarnated from Water Lily," Rarity replies.

"Exactly, but what could it mean?" Twilight asks.

"I'm not sure. Is there anything else about it?" Tiger Lily asks.

"There is. You know what's amazing. It reads that the Crystal Empire and the Florendelle are allies and share their traditions with each other," Twilight reads.

"Wow! That sounds amazing. Anything else it says?" Pinkie asks.

"According to the book, there is a special festival called the Blooming Life Harvest Festival, it was established by their guardian that became Florandelle's first queen, and became most important. It said that it is created to appreciate Nature and the values of life. They have games, shows, crafting projects and competitions, and…" Twilight says, and gasps in shock.

"What is it Twilight?" Tiger Lily asks.

"According to the book, there is an important ceremony. The ruler or guardian stands in the middle of the city. With the Crown of Growth, the Elemental Staff, and the Scepter of Life, it helps bring forth fresh new life throughout the world. It says that the kingdom of Florandelle is also known as the Kingdom of Life and New Beginnings," Twilight says.

Tiger Lily asks, "That sounds astonishing. I have no clue that the festival is connected to life around the world."

"It is in a way it is. It will be great if we have the Elemental Staff and the Scepter of Life with us, we can use them to help with the Ceremony," Twilight says.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Pinkie asks, eagerly.

"That's right. We're going to put on the Blooming Life Harvest Festival," Twilight declares.

Trixie giggles, "With only nine of us?"

"We could at least try. I even know who are star ruler should be," Suri says, turning to Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily looks around to notice everyone is looking straight at her.

"Me?" Tiger Lily says, confused.

"Well duh. You're practically made for the job. You're the reincarnation of Water Lily, and you practically know everything about plants and animals, and practically nature," Rainbow says.

"She's right. I remember the time you helped the Vampire Fruit Bat Sanctuary when the Apple Trees were running low," Applejack says.

"And all the times you helped me with the Animal Sanctuary," Fluttershy adds.

"And you know all kinds of magic, especially with plants animals, and the elements of nature. You be perfect," Tiger Lily says.

Tiger Lily blushes, "Are you sure?"

"We're sure darling. I'll bet Suir has a few ideas for a dress I'm sure," Rarity says.

"You read my mind," Suri replies.

Tiger Lily blushes with a smile, "Um okay. But um, where do we begin?"

"Everything is in the book, we can get started by having a small festival for us inside the castle. We just need to fix it up," Twilight says.

Tiger Lily and says, "Then let's go. We have a Festival to prepare."

Tiger Lily gives Rarity two of the Destination Stars, and she uses it to teleport herself, Starlight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Suri to be teleported in Ponyville. There, Rarity and Suri gather some fabric, sewing supplies, and anything for fabric making and decorating, Pinkie brings party supplies, especially her party cannon. Rainbow and Starlight make a fast trip to Canterlot and the museum the Staff is at and back to Ponyville. Once, everyone have their supplies, they use the second star to send themselves back to the castle.

With that, the girls get to work. Tiger Lily then begins to use her magic to help fill life in the castle. Flowers, trees, and plants with fruits and vegetables begin to grow along the castle. Tiger Lily feels the sun entering the castle and her heart feels warm. Soon, she begins to sing a tune.

Tiger Lily:

Spring is in the Air

The Flowers Start to Bloom

The Blossoms on the Trees

Through the Air with Sweet Perfume.

Tiger Lily's singing help make the flowers and plants grow.

Tiger Lily:

Spring is in the Air

Spring is Everywhere

Rarity uses her magic to pick the flowers and uses them to make a flower necklace, and picks others for a different project.

Tiger Lily:

It's Growing in the Trees

With the Flowers and the Bees

Applejack, Pinkie, and Starlight work on making the different foods with fruits, vegetables, and berries. They make desserts, salads, and other kinds of food.

Tiger Lily:

Spring is in the Air

I know it's Very Near

It Warms Ne to the Heat

It just Filled the Atmosphere

Tiger Lily flies across the castle and make more plants and flowers grow around the castle.

Tiger Lily:

Spring is in the Air

Spring is Everywhere

After that, Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Starlight decorate the ballroom. Pinkie uses her party cannon to help decorate the room faster.

Tiger Lily:

It's Growing in the Trees

With the Flowers and the Bees

The girls continue to decorate the castle ballroom while Pinkie explores around to decorate the whole castle with her party cannons.

Tiger Lily:

Spring is in the Air

Spring is Everywhere

Tiger lily flies back in the castle throne room to see the old large tree is in has grown and back to life. The throne room is full of flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Tiger Lily smiles to see the floral nature has come back to life in the castle.

After seeing the preparations for the small festival in the castle ballroom. The castle has been brought back to life and the festival is ready. Even if there's only nine to ten ponies celebrating it. There are small booths for crafts, food, decorations, clothes and such. Everything for the Blooming Life Harvest Festival can begin.

Twilight laces the final streamer on the wall, "There. Everything is finish."

Applejack says, "All the food is done."

"And all the decorations are fabulous," Rarity says.

Rainbow and Fluttershy lands on the ground of the castle.

"The sky is cleared so we'll have sunny skies," Rainbow says.

Starlight holds the Staff and Scepter, "And I got the Elemental Staff and the Scepter of Life right here."

"Great. Now that everything is ready, the festival can begin," Twilight says.

"We even have a few shows, including the GREAT and POWERFUL… TRIXIE!" Trixie announces.

"Except for one thing," Twilight says.

"And what will that be?" Pinkie asks.

Then checks her list, "We have everything we need."

"The ruler or guardian of the kingdom and the festival… and by that, I mean Tiger Lily," Twilight says.

"Suri is helping Tiger Lily get her outfit on," Rarity says.

Just then, Suri walks over, "Attention everyone, the princess of Florandelle has arrived!"

Walking out of the opening is Tiger Lily. Her hair is wavy and has a small braid on her mane and two small braids on her tail. She is wearing a light green dress, and the bottom has flowers of all the colors of the rainbow. She is wearing a necklace made of flowers and her hair decorated with them, and wears Princess Water Lily's crown on her head.

"Oh my darling, you look elegant," Rarity says.

"Thank you," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight walks over with the objects, "Here's the Staff and the Scepter. Of course, you already have the crown on your head."

Tiger Lily takes the staff and scepter with her magic and levitates it to her.

"Hmm, I have to wonder how the three items work together," Tiger Lily thinks.

Tiger Lily stares at the objects for the longest time to see them shine in the sun. Suddenly, the staff, scepter, and the crown begin to glow, causing everyone to stop what they're doing and look at it.

"Tiger Lily, what's going on?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know," Tiger Lily answers.

Tiger Lily's horn suddenly begins to glow and begins to use the three object's magic. The light forms a bright light green glow. As the event is happening, the strange light green orb watch Tiger Lily uses the magic. Just then, a large white flower bud begins to grow from the ground. The bud is purple with white markings, and large leaves under it.

The gang are shocked to see the large flower that has grown from the ground. Suddenly, the bud opens and inside the bud is shocking to the group. It's a young filly, close to the Crusaders age. She has tan color fur and maple red mane and tail. She has a flank cutie mark is a maple leaf that looks like it's being blown from the wind. The little filly suddenly begins to fall, but Tiger Lily catches her. The others quickly gather to see the filly.

"Is she?" Fluttershy asks.

"She's fine, just sleeping," Tiger Lily says.

"Did she just came out of that flower?" Rainbow asks.

"Is she from here?" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know, but it seems that there's more to what happened to Florandelle than meets the eye," Twilight says.

Tiger Lily looks at the little filly who is fast asleep. As the girls are focused on the little mysterious filly from the flower, the mysterious green orb continues to spy on the girls from a distance. Seems that the kingdom of Florandelle has more mysterious than the girls realize, ones that need to be solved.

Spring is in the Air: Thumbelina Timeless Tales


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: The New Ruler of Florandelle

In the castle of Florandelle, Tiger Lily is sitting next to the little filly who is fast asleep in one of the castle rooms.. Earlier, the little filly somehow blossomed from a flower that has grown from the ground. The girls has been in a state of shock, but are able to put themselves together to help give the filly some care. Close examination can tell the filly is also a unicorn. The little filly has her head on a pillow and is tucked in by a warm blanket. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

Tiger Lily calls out, "Come in."

The door opens and the ponies walk in: Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy, and Applejack with a tray of food. They all gather to see how their new guest is going.

"How is she?" Twilight asks.

"She's doing alright. She's still sleeping. I guess it's good that she's live, but I don't know when she'll wake up," Tiger Lily says.

"That's okay. I guess it's lucky that she's alive and is doing well. I guess," Starlight says.

Applejack places the tray down next to Tiger Lily. It has apple juice, apple pie, apple crisp, and some apple sauce.

"Thought it would be nice to have some food for you and for the little filly. In case she wakes up," Applejack says.

Tiger Lily smiles, "Thank you Applejack."

Fluttershy sits next to the little filly on the opposite side. She looks to notice her breathing and a bit of air seeping out of her mouth.

"Aww. She is so cute. I wonder if she likes animals," Fluttershy says.

"I'm not sure. We have to wait until she wakes up," Tiger Lily says.

Twilight places her hoof under chin, "Hmm. I wonder who she is, and how did she end up in that flower. When Starlight and I examined the flower, we can tell that magic has been performed on it."

"Seems that Florandelle has a few mysteries that not even Celestia know about," Starlight says.

"I think the filly can provide us with something," Twilight says.

Just then, the little filly begins to grunt and turns her head a little.

Tiger Lily is the first to notice with a soft gasp, "Girls, I think she's starting to wake."

Twilight and the others gather around to see the little filly opening her eyes to reveal a golden brown color. She slowly turns her head to see the four mares. When she turns to Tiger Lily, she is kind of surprised.

She mumbles, "Princess… Princess Water Lily is that you?"

"Princess Water Lily?" Starlight says, confused.

Twilight whispers, "I think the filly thinks Tiger Lily is the princess of this kingdom."

Tiger Lily calmly says, "I'm sorry little filly, but I'm not Princess Water Lily."

"You're not?" The filly asks.

The little filly fully opens her eyes to see Tiger Lily's face. She then sits up and places her hoof on her head. She looks at Tiger Lily careful and can tell what she says it's true.

"You're right, but… you look so much like her. Are you two related?" The filly says.

"Sorry, I'm not related to her either," Tiger Lily sadly says.

The filly looks around and asks, "But then, where is Princess Water Lily? Where are my parents, my friends, and the guard? Who are you? What happened?"

The girls look at each other in concern. They are worried about telling this little filly the truth.

Twilight calmly asks, "If you don't mind me asking, did you remember anything that happened."

"I-I-I remember a big scary creature. It was a big ram with glowing black and green like eyes, and has two horns. He is also wearing an odd tattered robe or something, He… he was destroying our home, our friends, and family. Stealing our magic, stealing our life energy. He… he was terrible," The filly says, and soon begins to cry.

Tiger Lily and the others grow worried and even shed tears. This little filly remembers what has happened when Leach attached her home, her friends and family are one of the victims who have been targeted by him and his awful, dark magic. Tiger Lily hugs the little filly and rubs her back. The little filly hugs Tiger Lily as well.

Sometime later, after the girls explain what happened and what they've seen since they reach the city, the little filly is broken hearted. She continues to cry as Tiger Lily holds her. It has taken hours to cheer the little filly up and give her the comfort she needs.

Sometime later in the castle's throne room. The girls having some of the food Tiger Lily grew. Luckily, the little filly feels a little better, now that she is surrounded by kind mares. For some reason, she prefers to stay by Tiger Lily's side. She sits close to her and have a meal like she hasn't eaten in years. In this case, a thousand years.

Tiger Lily asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little better. Thank you," The filly says.

Tiger Lily introduces herself and her friends, "My name is Tiger Lily. These are my friends. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Suri Polomare, Trixie Lulamoon, and my cousin, Starlight Glimmer."

"Hello," The girls say.

Then Rarity asks, "So what is your name darling."

"Maple. Maple Leaf. It's a pleasure to meet you all, " The filly, Maple says.

Then bows to Twilight, "And it's an honor to meet you Princess Twilight."

"My, you sure are well mannered, but you don't have to be formal with me. It's a pleasure to meet you," Twilight says.

"Okay," Maple says.

Maple looks around to see the decorations, along with the plants, flowers, and trees are living. She also begins to notice butterflies and bees flying around them. She is amazed to see them and makes her feel very happy.

"Wow. It looks beautiful. It reminds me of the Blooming Life Harvest Festival," Maple says.

"It kind of is. Even though there are a few of us, we decided to make the festival so we can have a bit of fun," Tiger Lily says.

Pinkie then says, "And to have a party."

She brings out the party cannon and fires them above so confetti and balloons fly out of there. The mares including the filly begin to laugh. Tiger Lily then uses her magic to levitate a flower necklace and places it around Maple's neck. Maple smells the flowers and sigh happily.

Maple then says, "I can't believe how beautiful the castle is. It's even more beautiful than I remember."

Rainbow asks, "Hey kid, think you can tell us what happened? You seem to know a lot about what happened."

Maple soon begins to grow weary and tears begins to form.

"Rainbow Dash, you shouldn't pressure the poor dear," Rarity sternly says.

"It it's okay. I think I can remember. I remember I was in the castle. It was during our Blooming Life Harvest Festival. Princess Water Lily was fighting the awful creature with the Elemental Staff and the Scepter of Life. She was also wearing the Crown of Growth. I was stuck in the castle when it happened. The last thing I remember was that the princess said, 'I have no choice. It is the only way to spare my ponies, my kingdom, the remaining magic of our kingdom. She then uses her magic along with the scepter, staff, and the crown. The last thing I remember was being put in a flower as the princess transform into some kind of light," Maple says, scared, concern, and weary.

The girls look at each other with concern. Maple weeps as tears fall from her face. Tiger Lily hugs the poor filly in a comforting embrace.

"That sounds awful," Fluttershy sadly says.

"How dreadful," Rarity says.

"But if the princess said there is no choice. Does… does this mean…" Trixie asks, not liking the possible result.

Twilight sadly says, knowing the result, "Princess Water Lily sacrificed her life, her magic, and the last bit of her strength to save the remaining of her ponies and their magic. She risked everything to save everypony she loved but putting them in flower buds and allow them to remain dormant for millennia."

The girls are shocked to hear the possible result of Princess Water Lily's fate and what has become of her ponies. The girls know that something else they need to do other than solving the friendship problem.

Rainbow says, "Okay. So we know that the possible survivors of Leach's attack might still be alive but turned into flowers that are buried in the ground."

"If that is true, then we need to find some way to free the Florandians and bring the kingdom back to life," Twilight says.

"But how?" Fluttershy asks.

Rarity suggests, "Perhaps, the Elemental Staff, the Scepter of Life, and the Crown of Growth might be able to bring the kingdom and its people back to life," Rarity says.

"It is possible," Twilight says.

Twilight uses her magic to bring the three items toward. As the group discuss what they need to figure out, Tiger Lily suddenly senses something. She begins to hear whispers. Tiger Lily looks around and wonders what the voices are.

Tiger Lily softly asks, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Tiger Lily walks away from the others and continues to hear whispering. Starlight turns her head to notice her cousin walking away. Starlight begins to follow her and runs besides her.

Starlight asks, "Tiger Lily? Are you alright?"

"I I think so. I thought I heard something. A voice, I think?" Tiger Lily answers.

"A voice?" Starlight asks.

Tiger Lily nods her head, "It sounds faint, but it seems to be calling my name."

"Hmm, what could it mean?" Starlight asks.

"I'm not sure," Tiger Lily answers.

Tiger Lily and Starlight begin to head back to the others where Twilight holding the three artifacts of Florandelle.

"Alright. I think I know a spell that might be able to help us with this," Twilight says.

"Did you figure something out?" Starlight asks.

"I think I can use the artifacts to help bring the kingdom back to its former glory. I think the spell I'm going to use might work," Twilight says.

"Are you sure Twilight?" Starlight asks.

"I'm sure," Twilight answers.

Twilight begins to head towards the castle entrance with all the artifacts.

Maple Lear says, "I don't think Twilight should be using them."

"How come?" Starlight asks.

"Well um, you see…" Maple says.

Just then, Rainbow comes over, "Come on guys."

Tiger Lily, Starlight, and Maple Leaf follow the others until they are standing outside of the castle.

Twilight says, "Now to see if this works."

Twilight uses her magic with the magical items. Then spread a wave of magic across the area. When she opens her eyes. She can see the magic doesn't work.

Applejack says, shocked, "Huh? What in the hay just happened?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight says, dismay.

Then says, "I never seen anything like it."

As Twilight gets into a panic, Tiger Lily soon begins to hear the whispers again. Tiger Lily turns to hear the whispers coming from the castle.

"Wha-what is this? The voices? They're… they're calling my name," Tiger Lily thinks.

Tiger Lily decides to follow the voices and walk into the castle as the others are trying to figure out this mystery. Twilight continues to think on how come the magic from the artifacts don't work.

Twilight thinks, "I don't get it. The artifacts are supposed to help bring life to the kingdom."

Maple Leaf speaks up, "It not just the artifacts that help bring Florandelle it's life and magic."

The girls turn to Maple Leaf with confused looks.

Rarity asks, "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain," Maple Lear says.

"Come on, it can't be that hard to explain. If Tiger Lily is able to use the Elemental Staff on Ahuizotl and use the Scepter of Life on Leach. Let's not forget the crown glowed when she wore to and know she is Water Lily' reincarnation. What else is there?" Rainbow asks.

"Still, I should have been able to use my magic. I don't get how Tiger Lily is able to when I couldn't," Twilight says.

"That's because you don't possess the Gaia Magics," Maple Leaf says.

"Huh?" The girls say, confused.

Starlight says, "I think we should hear what Maple Leaf has to say."

In the castle, Tiger Lily walks to the throne room and continues to hear voices. She feels the wind blowing across her face. The plants and flowers are whispering. She turns to see the large Tree from outside behind the throne. She soon sees a light green glowing orb in front of the throne. Tiger Lily hear the voices from the orb and walks towards it.

Outside the castle, the girls like to hear what Maple says.

"What's Gaia Magics?" Trixie asks.

"It's a way to say the Three main magic of our Kingdom. Floral Magic, Fauna Magic, and Elemental Magic," Maple Leaf says.

"We know that part,"Rainbow says, rolling her eyes.

"That's true Rainbow, but I'm getting a feeling that there's more to it than that," Twilight says.

Maple nods her head, "Exactly. You see, it all happened before Florandelle begin. It all began with a mare named Gaia. Gaia is just like any pony. She was a unicorn with unique talent and everypony loved her. She also possesses a special gift to talk to animals and plants and able to make friends with all of them."

"That sounds nice," Fluttershy says.

"Yes it is. However, her cousin, Skadi was very jealous of her. Her bitterness and jealousy causes her heart to become cold and her magic dark. With that, she turned the village and it's ponies to ice and have Gaia exiled," Maple says.

"How dreadful," Rarity says.

"Yes. Gaia travel across the land in order to find a way to free her loved ones from the horrible spell. During her travels, she came across an old woman who needed food. She then helped the woman and gave her food, water, and shelter. Because of her kindness, the mare gave her four magical orbs. She told her to use them wisely," Maple says.

"What did she use them for?" Rainbow asks.

"Let's listen," Applejack says.

Rainbow groans, "Fine."

"Right. Sometime later, she came across a deserted and wasteland. She took care of the garden for a few years and give it love, care and attention. Soon, animals begin to live in the garden and brought it to life. Rainbow Peacocks gather around to live in the garden. To repay Gaia for her kindness, the plants and peacocks made a crown made of golden fines and has a water lily gem at the front. At the same time, one of the orbs turned bright green and a" Maple says.

Fluttershy asks, "You don't think?"

"It must have been Diamond Garden," Rarity suspect.

"It's possible," Suri says.

Maple continues, "Sometime later, Gaia meet a large forest of animals. Lighting struck the forest causing a horrible fire. Gaia is able to use her magic to cause the fire to die down as she can. She then uses her magic to create rain and fall from the sky. She saved the forest and many ponies and animals lives that day. A spirit of the forest who is pleased by Gaia's courage, created a magical scepter that can help bring life to the plant life. Like before, two more changed color. One red and the other blue. The red gain the symbol of fire while the blue the symbol of water. Gaia continue on with her journey."

Pinkie asks, "What happened next?"

"Gaia then came across earth ponies who were stranded at sea. She uses her magic to create a strong wind and blow the ship back to land. The ponies were pleased that they allowed her into their home. The last orb turned to light blue gaining a symbol of air. Gaia stayed with the pony family for a short time and helped with their chores. They loved her like she was part of the family. The stallion was a blacksmith and repaid her for her kindness by using his skills to create a staff with the four orbs on top," Maple says.

"Whoa! What happens now? Did she ever stop her cousin?" Rainbow asks, eager to hear what happens next.

"Yes. She did. She and her cousin fought with all their might. At first, Skadi was able to freeze her body with the magical items and close to finish her off. But, the love of her family, friends and to nature and life of her home, The three artifacts glow and she was broken free from her prison. She used the three items to free all she cared about, including Skadi. Skadi is shocked by what she has done for her, despite everything she did. Skadi stepped down and Gaia ruled the people with live and care, and the village prospered. Many ponies, including those Gaia helped came to live in the village. Soon, it began to form a kingdom. That is how Florandelle came to be," Maple says.

"But what happened after that? There has to be more?" Pinkie asks.

"Yes. Time goes by, and Gaia passed on. And then, a miracle happened. The three items come to a baby filly and glowed at her presence. The ponies realized that Gaia's essence was in the filly and someday, she became their ruler and their guardian," Maple says.

"That's why my magic didn't work. Only the one with Gaia's essence, her life, the magical items serve," Twilight says.

Rarity gasps, "Of course, remember when the tiara glowed when Tiger Lily was close."

"And the time Tiger Lily was able to use the Elemental Staff," Rainbow remembers.

Then Suri says, "And when Tiger Lily used the Scepter at Leach."

"Which means… Tiger Lily must also be Gaia's reincarnation like Water Lily. And so… only Tiger Lily can use their magic," Twilight says.

Maple soon smiles and says, "If that's true, then that means, Tiger Lily must be Florandelle's next ruler."

The girls become shocked to hear what Maple says. Tiger Lily, might be the next pony in line to rule Florandelle.

In the throne room, Tiger Lily continues to look at the orb with curiosity. She feels that she has a connection to the orb, but what and why it's calling her?

Back outside the castle, the girls are shocked about Maple Leaf's statement, especially about Tiger Lily might be the next in line to rule.

"Tiger Lily? A princess of this place. Well, it will need a lot of restoration, but she can make it work," Suri says.

"I think there is much more to be concerned about," Rarity says.

"Rarity's right. Is it possible that Tiger Lily could be the new ruler. If so, then the artifacts will only work for she," Twilight says.

Applejack turns her head and asks, "On that note, where I'm the hay is Tiger Lily?"

The other mares look around to see Tiger Lily isn't with them anymore.

Rainbow asks, "Hey! Where she go?"

"Maybe she went in the castle while we're talking? Pinkie suggests.

Twilight and the others begin to walk in the throne room. They soon see Tiger Lily standing in front of the throne and something glowing at front. The mares hurry over to see a glowing light green orb.

"What is that thing?" Applejack asks.

Trixie walks to Tiger Lily and asks, "Tiger Lily, are you okay?"

"Do you know what it is?" Starlight adds.

"I-I don't really know, and yet. I felt that I know it. The voices… they want me to use the three artifacts… I'm the only one who can bring life back to Florandelle," Tiger Lily answers, softly.

Twilight uses her magic and passes the items to Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily uses her magic to hold on to the staff and scepter. Then places the crown on her head. She then turns to the light that disappears in a flash of light.

Rainbow asks, "Okay? Now what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I feel that I knew," Tiger Lily says.

The three artifacts soon begin to glow as Tiger Lily feels a familiar force. Her magic soon begins to expose around her. Then Tiger Lily begins to sing.

Tiger Lily:

Every inch of me is trembling

But not from the cold

Tiger Lily begins to walk away from the tree as she looks around for the light.

Tiger Lily:

Something is familiar

Like a dream I can reach

But not quite hold

Tiger Lily continues to walk down the path with the staff and scepter being held by her magic.

Tiger Lily:

I can sense you there

Like a friend I've always known

I'm arriving, it feels like I am home

Tiger Lily continues to walk down the throne and looks around for the voice.

Tiger Lily:

I have always been in a fortress

Hold secrets deep inside

She then turns to see her friends and her cousin looking concern.

Tiger Lily:

You have secrets too

But you don't have to hide

Tiger Lily then steps outside of the castle and steps on the ground. As so, she uses her magic on the magical items.

Tiger Lily:

Show yourself

I'm dying to meet you

As Tiger Lily steps on the ground, the grass and flowers begin to grow from her hooves.

Tiger Lily:

Show yourself

It's your turn

Tiger Lily continues to walk out on the ground and more of the grass and flowers begin to grow

Tiger Lily:

Are you then one I've been looking for all of my life?!

Show yourself!

I'm ready to learn…

Tiger Lily continues to walk around as plant life grows from every step.

Tiger Lily:

Ah-ah-ah-ah

Suddenly, the light green orb appears and begins to sing.

Light Green Orb:

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Tiger Lily the spreads her sings and begins to fly down the hill.

Tiger Lily:

I've never felt so certain

All my life I've been torn

Tiger Lily flies right beside the green flying orb. She continues to use her magic along with the artifacts. As she does, the grass, plants, and soon, trees begin to grow.

Tiger Lily:

But I'm here for a reason

Could it be the reason I was born?

Tiger Lily and the orb flies down the hill where the castle is and the plant life begin to grow. Soon, animals begin to revive. Twilight and the others quickly follow Tiger Lily and the strange orb.

Tiger Lily:

I have always been so different

Normal rules did not apply

Tiger Lily continues to use her magic and the plants and animals of the land are coming back to life. Tiger Lily lands on the ground and turn to see the plants and animals are returning to their original state.

Tiger Lily:

Is this the day?

Are you the way

I finally find out why!?

The green orb circles around Tiger Lily and flies across the dead field. Soon, Tiger Lily follows.

Tiger Lily:

Show yourself!

Tiger Lily creates a magical blast that cause the grass, flowers, and large closed flowers to sprout from the ground.

Tiger Lily:

I'm no longer trembling!

Tiger lily walks along the path to have the plant grow behind her.

Tiger Lily:

Here I am

I've come so far!

Tiger Lily then uses her magic to make the trees come to life. Soon, animals are beginning to return as well.

Tiger Lily:

You are the answer I've waited for

All of my life!

Tiger Lily walks to where the green orb is waiting for her.

Tiger Lily:

Oh, show yourself

Let me see who you are…

Tiger Lily then uses her magic to create another blast that allow the plants and trees to grow. More large large closed flowers sprout from the ground. Suddenly, the orbs from the staff begin to glow.

Tiger Lily:

Come to me now

The air orb of the staff glows and creates a light blue leaf that looks like it floats in the wind. It swirls around Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily:

Open your door

Then the fire orb glows and a silhouette of a Tiger cub runs around as it circles around Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily:

Don't make me wait

Then the water orb glows and the silhouette of a water lily begins to circle around her like the other two.

Tiger Lily:

One moment more!

Finally, the earth orb glows and a silhouette of a pony appears and circles around Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily:

Oh, come to me now

Tiger Lily then uses her magic to use the magical items' magic.

Tiger Lily:

Open your door

Soon, they all began to glow.

Tiger Lily:

Don't make me wait

The magic of the three items have transformed the silhouettes into symbols of the elements. Tiger Lily then sets them on the ground.

Tiger Lily:

One moment more!

Tiger Lily then stands in the middle as the Staff and Scepter begins to circle around her. Suddenly, the three items and the four symbols glow and create a magical beam of light around Tiger Lily. Just then, it shows magical projections of ponies.

Vocalists:

Where the northwind meets the sea

The voice:

Ah-ah-ah-ah

Tiger Lily turns her head to see one of the pony projections looks exactly like her, but only has a horn.

Vocalists:

There's a river

The voice:

Ah-ah-ah-ah

Tiger Lily is surprised to see the pony who resembles her. Tiger Lily then notices the cutie mark the mare has, a water lily with a koi fish.

As Tiger Lily see the projections, the ponies see the flower buds are opening up revealing the Florandians of Florandelle.

Vocalists:

full of memory

Tiger Lily realizes and whispers, "Water Lily."

The girls are shocked to see Water Lily, the last princess of Florandelle before the Lich destroyed it. What's more, many of the ponies of the kingdom are waking up from the flowers and from their long sleep.

Tiger Lily turns around to see the orb and it transforms into the pony.

Princess Water Lily:

Come dear princess, homeward bound

Tiger Lily:

I am found!

Tiger lily soon lets out a smile.

Tiger Lily, Princess Water Lily, and Vocalists:

Show yourself!

Step into your magic

Suddenly, the orbs glow and change Tiger Lily's wings to having a red, blue, light blue, and green pattern."

Tiger Lily, Princess Water Lily, and Vocalists:

Grow yourself

Into something new

White lilies begins to appear on her mane and tail as the crown's gem changes to a white lily with tiger stripes on it. Her hair grows and moves like the last time, and vines tie around her legs.

Princess Water Lily:

You are the one we've been waiting for

Tiger Lily:

All of my life

Vocalists:

All of your life

Tiger Lily:

Oh, show yourself

Vocalists:

You

Tiger Lily soon begins to fly in the air spinning herself.

Tiger Lily:

Ah-ah-ah-ah!

As she flies in the magic of Floral, Fauna, and Element Magic.

Vocalists:

Ah-ah-ah-ah

Tiger Lily:

Ah-ah-ah-ah

Vocalists:

Ah-ah-ah-ah

Tiger Lily then makes the magic of the three artifacts glow and along with her own, spread life across the land. The plants, trees, and animals come back to life and the ponies trapped in the flowers are finally free. Twilight and the others are astonished to see what Tiger Lily has accomplished.

Tiger Lily and Water Lily:

Ah-ah-ah-ah!

Tiger Lily soon creates a bright light that surround the area. All of Florandelle plant life, animal life, ponies, and all of it's magic return to the land.

Soon, the girls area amazed to see Florandelle is full of flowers, plants and trees. What's more, all the citizens of Florandelle have been set free. Tiger Lily lands on the ground with the three magical items and with a new appearance.

Starlight hugs her, "You did it Tiger Lily! We knew you could!"

"My, the flowers look almost like they're growing from your hair, and her wings are ever so elegant," Rarity says.

"It's enchanting," Suri says.

"Wow! You look just like a real princess," Fluttershy says.

Suddenly someone says, "That because she is a real princess and a protector."

The girls quickly turn their heads to see Princess Celestial and Princess Luna. The girls soon become very confused.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? I don't understand. What are you doing?" Twilight asks, surprised.

"Hold on a second! Pinkie shouts.

She takes a glass of water, drinks it, and spits it out in shock. Trixie and Suri can't help but roll their heads in reply.

Stunned, Tiger Lily asks, "A… a princess? And what do you mean by protector?"

"Well, Celestia apparently knows about the three magical items and suspect that you are the only one to use it," Luna says.

Celestia walks to Tiger Lily, "I know you are rather shocked, but you are the one that will bring Florandelle back to life and bring back the ponies. But you cannot fully unleash your magic until you let true friendship into her heart that activate the Gaia magics from within you."

Tiger Lily softly smile and turns to the others who smile at her as well.

Celestia then says, "As of this day forward, you will be known as the new ruler and protector of Florandelle and all of it's ponies."

Just then, they hear hoofsteps and everypony tuns to see the Florandian ponies walking over in astonishment and surprise. They see Tiger Lily wearing the crown and have the staff and scepter. They all ask questions like, Who is the girl? Where she come from? Why she have the magic items? Why she resembles their last queen?

Celestia announces, "Citizens of Florandelle! It has been over a thousand of years since you all have been in your kingdom! The young pony standing before you is Tiger Lily, the reincarnation of your last ruler Princess Water Lily and the rest of the incarnation guardians!"

The ponies are surprised to hear the princess' announcement.

Tiger Lily asks, "Um Princess, do you think I'm ready?"

"I believe you are my little pony. You have proven you are ready to become the ruler of Florandelle, but also Equestria's princess and ally," Celestia says.

Tiger Lily nods her head with a smile, "Thank you princess. I promise to do my best to help Florandelle and it's citizens."

Tiger Lily turns to the citizens, and says, "Um hello. I'm… I'm Tiger Lily, it's nice to meet you all. I know it is sudden for all of us, but I promise to do my best to not only rule over the kingdom, but to also help adjust to the new world and become friends to the ponies and creatures in the country. I also like it to be your friends too. Um, thank you."

The citizens of Florandelle begins to cheer and stomp their hooves to the ground. Then they all began to bow down from Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily smiles with her cheeks turning pink. Twilight and the others smile and some begin to shed tears. The citizens of Florandelle accept Tiger Lily to be their new ruler, and the young alicorn hope to help bring her new kingdom prosper.

Show Yourself: Frozen 2


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Princess Tiger Lily of Florandelle

It has been a few days since Florandelle has been brought back to life, thanks to Tiger Lily. All the Florandian ponies are working on restoring their homes and shops. Twilight and the others decide to stay in Florandelle to help out. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, help the pegasus and unicorns of Florandelle with the weather, especially bring rain to the city.

Rainbow sighs, "Phew! I never had to bring so much rain clouds in my life."

"Yes, but the plants and flowers here need water to make sure they stay healthy and strong," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"I know. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to be a huge party," Rainbow says.

Fluttershy giggles, "I agree. Pinkie is already having a party decorated in the village square."

In the village square of Florandelle, Pinkie Pie brings out her party cannon and fire to the trees and bushes. Streamers, confetti, and balloons are flying across the area. Even some of the houses have some party decorations. Applejack, Rarity, Suri, and Trixie are helping set up the tables.

Trixie and Rarity use their magic to set the table cloth and set up other decoration all over for the celebration.

"There. I think it look fabulous," Rarity says.

"I have to agree. It does look nice. I'm glad I am able to put off my magic show here. Everypony will watch in awe as they watch… The Great… and Powerful… TRIXIE!" Trixie announces.

Suri giggles, "I wait until tomorrow to start performing your amazing feats. The Coronation and party isn't until tomorrow."

"whoever thought that Tiger Lily will soon rule this place," Applejack says.

"Indeed. I still remember how she found her way to my boutique. She was very timid at first, but now she feels more open up to everypony, including other creatures," Rarity says.

"You can say that again," Applejack says.

Trxiei asks, "Where is Tiger Lily right now. I'm hoping to show her some of my tricks before the show tomorrow."

"I think she's at the castle with Twilight, Starlight, and the princesses. I'm sure they want to be sure Tiger Lily doesn't get cold feet," Applejack says.

In the castle ballroom, Tiger Lily is sitting by the window looking at the view. She sighs with a calm smile, but also show some concern.

"I can't believe it's going to be tomorrow. I will officially rule over Florandelle. Everypony will be counting on me," Tiger Lily says, showing concern.

Suddenly, she hears someone says, "Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily turns around to see Twilight and Starlight Glimmer.

"Hi Twilight. Hi Starlight. What are you doing?" Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight giggles, "Looking for you, and Starlight and I brought someone who's been eager to see her."

Starlight then shows the baby light blue and white color dragon. Seeing the baby dragon makes Tiger Lily very happy.

"Snowdrop!" Tiger Lily happily say.

Tiger Lily picks up Snowdrop with her hooves and gives her a hug. She then holds the baby dragon in one hoof and tickling her stomach on the other. The baby dragon soon giggles with a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to see you sweetie. I miss you," Tiger Lily says with glee.

The baby dragon makes baby sounds as she moves her arms and legs. She then sneeze a little and powdery snow comes out. The mares soon begin laughing. Walking to the three are Maple Leaf accompanied by a stallion and a mare.

The stallion is a yellow unicorn with bright green mane and tail, and gold eyes. His cutie mark is are two gold fishes. The second is a unicorn mare has hot pink fur, purple eyes, and light pink and bright pink mane in a ponytail and tail. Her cutie mark is a cherry blossom tree.

The unicorn says, "Princess, the nursery and your bedroom is ready."

"Thank you. Cherry Blossom, right?" Tiger Lily, blushing a little.

"That's right," The mare says.

Maple walks to the baby dragon, "This is your baby snow dragon?"

"Yes Maple. This is snowdrop," Tiger Lily says.

"Aww! She's so cute! I hope we can be good friends," Maple happily says.

The baby coos as she touches her dragon hands on Maple Leaf's muzzle. The group of ponies begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Tiger Lily turns to the three Florandians, "So Maple, how is the restoration gonna. Reconstruction, renovations, stuff like that."

The stallion says, "The renovations is doing successfully. We should have the homes, stores, and attractions finish by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Catcher," Tiger Lily says.

Just then, Snowdrop begins to cry a little.

Tiger Lily then rocks Snowdrop, "There there sweetie. Hmm, I think she's hungry."

"Can I get her some milk?" Maple asks.

"Sure," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight volunteers, "I can give you a hoof."

"Thank you," Maple says.

Sometime later, the group of ponies walk into the village to see most of the pony's home have been restored Many of them are building either on the ground, in the trees, or are the trees. Some of the houses are also near a large lake and rivers. Many of the ponies use their magic to make the flowers grow or create fire, water, air, and earth to help with the construction. Tiger Lily and the others reach Applejack and the girls. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are with them.

"Hello everypony," Tiger Lily happily says.

The girls gather around, saying hello and give them a hug.

"So Lily, excited that you're actually going to rule your own kingdom," Rainbow replies.

Tiger Lily blushes, "I am a little excited, but to be honest, I'm really nervous about it."

"Your nervouscited!" Pinkie cheers.

Confused, Trixie asks, "Is that even a word."

"It's Pinkie Pie, we're talking about. She always make words like that," Rainbow says.

"I just hope I do a good job to help everyone in the kingdom. I never expected this to happen," Tiger Lily says.

Twilight smiles, "It's okay Tiger Lily. I completely understand."

"How so?" Maple asks.

"Well, I wasn't always a princess. When I became a princess, I was excited, but was also nervous too. I learned that being a princess also comes with responsibility and everypony will be counting on you. However, as long as I have my friends, I will be able to get through it. I'm sure you'll make friends here and they'll help you when you need them," Twilight says.

Just then, Maple gives Tiger Lily a snuggle. Tiger Lily smiles down at her.

"Like Maple Leaf. She's been helping us out since we found her," Tiger Lily says.

"Thanks Twilight," Tiger Lily says.

Then Twilight says, "And you can send me and the others letters on everything you learn."

"Thank you Twilight. I'll be sure to write to you all everyday…" Twilight happily says.

Starlight giggles, "Maybe not everyday, but when you have the time to write."

"Okay," Tiger Lily says.

Pinkie happily says, "It's a good thing too. I made sure to invite everypony. Many ponies have already checked yes."

"Um, how many are going to the party?" Tiger Lily asks.

"A lot!" Pinkie screams in excitement.

"A lot?" Fluttershy says, confused.

"Yes. There's Cadence, Shining Armor, and Fluttery Heart. Not to mention Sunburst. There are also Thorax and the Changelings. Ember and some of the dragons. Tiger Lily's relatives from her dad's side. All our families, including the ponies of Ponyville, yaks, the Wonderbotls, Discord, The Cakes, and so much more…" Pinkie lists off, holding along list.

The gang are surprised to see Pinkie has written a long list and many pony, including Tiger Lily's friends are going.

Pinkie then hops away, "I'll be starting baking a lot of cakes and desserts if you need me. And before I forget, a few of them are coming over today so watch over the sky."

Pinkie continues to hop away as she sings, "La la la la la la!"

Tiger Lily says, "Something tells me, we're going to need a lot more chairs and room."

"You can say that again," Tiger Lily.

Starlight giggles, "Even your boyfriend is coming."

Tiger Lily blushes that her face turns red. Then collapses to the ground and passes out.

"Uh Tiger Lily? Lily?" Starlight says, confused.

Maple asks, "Is she sick?"

"She's sick alright, but she has a bit of a case of love sickness," Starlight says.

Maple blink her eyes, confused.

"You'll understand when you're older," Starlight says. Then sheepishly smiles.

Sometime later and Tiger Lily has awaken from her unconsciousness. She apologizes to the girls and the others about what happened, but they're cool now. Right now, they all look up at the sky to see a crystal chariot attached to two crystal Pegasus wearing crystal armor flying down to them. In the chariot are the two crystal rules, the baby alicorn, and a friend of Starlight.

Twilight happily says, "Look. There they are."

The watch at the chariot descends to the ground. Once safely landed, Cadence, holding Flurry Heart, Shining Armor, and Sunburst walk off and head to the others.

Twilight happily hurry over, "Shining Armor! Cadence!"

"Twily," Shining Armor happily says.

The two siblings hurry to each her and hug each other with glee.

"It's great to see you little sis," Shining Armor says.

"You too, BBBFF," Twilight says.

Twilight walks over and happily says, "Twilight."

"Cadence," Twilight says with a smile.

They both give each other a hug and do their special dance, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

They both giggle with glee. Even the baby in the carrier giggle with glee.

"Hi Flurry Heart, how is my favorite niece?" Twilight asks with a squeak.

Flurry Heart giggles and grabs Twilight's muzzle with her little hooves.

Tiger Lily walks over with a smile. Hello Cadence. Hi Shining Armor."

Then leans to the baby, "Hi Flurry Heart. You remember me, Tiger Lily."

Flurry Heart giggles and flies off the carrier and onto the grown alicorn's back.

Rainbow chuckles, "She remembers."

"Aww. She's so cute," Maple Leaf happily says.

Flurry Heart giggles as she flaps her wings, and everypony begin laughing with glee.

"I'm really glad that we're able to come. Many of the Crystal Ponies won't be here till tomorrow," Cadence says.

Tiger Lily blush, "Um yeah. I'm still a little nervous."

"Don't worry, I remember when I became a princess. That happened a long time ago," Cadence says.

"What was it like?" Tiger Lily asks.

"It was the happiest day in my life, and also the most nervous day. I remember when I was crowned the official princess of the Crystal Empire. I understand how nervous it is, but you have to remember that everypony in empire is counting on me to help as best as I can. I'm sure you'll do a good job as long as you know what you think it's right," Cadence says.

"Okay," Tiger Lily says.

Suddenly, she hears someone calling out, "Tiger Lily!"

Tiger Lily turns around to see Thorax, ruler of the changelings along with some of the Changelings flying down to the ground.

Tiger Lily blushes and says, "Thorax!"

Tiger Lily hurries over as Thorax and the Changelings land on the ground. Thorax lands in front of Tiger Lily with his cheeks turning a little red.

"Hi Tiger Lily," Thorax says, blushing.

Tiger Lily blushes back, "Hi Thorax. How was the trip?"

"The trip was fine, but we did get a little lost. I'm well, very happy for you when Pinkie sent the invite. How do you feel about ruling your own kingdom?" Thorax says.

"I am excited, but nervous too. I always love nature with all the plants, flowers, trees, and animal life. I… I never thought I would become a princess. Anyway, I'm glad you were able to make it," Tiger Lily says.

"Me too," Thorax says.

The two lovers continue to talk to each other as their cheeks turn red. The girls can't help but giggle to see the romance the two have. An Alicorn and a Changeling is a usual pair, but it's very sweet. Some of the Florandians see Tiger Lily and Thorax and start talking and whispering about it.

A young filly whispers to her dad, "She's going to marry that pony, huh papa."

"Perhaps. Who knows," The stallion says.

Pinkie says, "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

The others soon begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

In the castle dining room, they are having dinner at a long table, each of the ponies and others are sitting and eating. Flurry Heart and Snowdrop are sitting on high chairs as their parent/guardian are feeding them. Spike is able to come as well and sits next to Twilight.

"I can't wait for the coronation tomorrow!" Rainbow cheers

"I think everypony in Forandelle are all excited. They haven't had a new ruler in thousands of years," Applejack says.

Twilight confirms, "Applejack's right. They need a ruler to help bring life to the world and to the kingdom. Also help handle the responsibility."

"Um, yeah. But now I'm terrified," Tiger Lily says.

"Don't worry, I know your nervous, but it's going to take some time for you to get used to being a royal princess," Twilight says.

"I know," Tiger Lily says.

Then turns to Thorax, "So how is ruling the Changeling Kingdom."

"Ruling the Changeling Kingdom has its ups and downs, but I've been able to manage," Thorax says.

"I'm glad to hear," Tiger Lily says.

"Me too. We haven't seen you since the award ceremony," Spike says. He then tosses a gemstone into his mouth and eats it.

Rarity says, "On that note, Suri and I have made you a very nice dress. We even made one for cute little snowdrop. Of course, we need to be sure no gems are on it, so she doesn't try to eat them," Rarity says.

Suri giggles, "I remember you telling me that Spike did the same thing when you made him an outfit with gems."

"That was only one time," Spike pouts with his arms crossed.

"And thanks for the Florandians, we made more than enough for anypony who is going to be at the coronation," Applejack says.

"Yeah. Even the Yaks are coming, especially Prince Rutherford," Pinkie says.

"I think I remember him. We meet each other during the retreat Celestia took us on. He and the Yaks are very nice, but I did used to get startled when he raised his voice close to us," Tiger Lily says.

Pinkie giggles, "Yeah. you were a bit jumpy back then."

"But you made great progress. Now you are able to talk to all sorts of ponies and creatures," Fluttershy says.

Suri then leans to Tiger Lily, "So Lily, when do you think you and Thorax are ready to tie the knot?"

"Huh?" Thorax and Tiger Lily reply confused.

Suri grins, "Oh you know. When you both are officially going to officially be together forever."

Tiger Lily and Thorax begin to understand what Suri, and their faces begin to turn red. The girls are surprised to see how red their faces are.

Just then, an earth pony stallion walks in. He has bright orange fur with red and yellow striped mane and tail, and green eyes. His cutie mark is a pumpkin.

He calls out, "Princess Tiger Lily. Ponies are here to see you."

The ponies begin to walk into the dinning room, making Tiger Lily very happy. It's her grandparents and uncles from her father's side of the family. Woolen Yarn, Earth Plow, Lighting Strike, and Rain Storm.

"Grandmother! Grandfather! Uncle Plow! Uncle Lighting! I didn't know you were coming," Tiger Lily says, running to them for a group hug.

They gather together and join in the group hug.

"Well, you don't think we'll miss our niece's coronation," Earth Plow says.

Woolen Yarn hugs her, "We missed you dear. You sure have grown. And this place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Apparently, this is where I'm going to live," Tiger Lily says, blush.

"Looks amazing, but it does look like it can get lonely here. Glad we decided to bring our suitcases," Lighting Strike says.

Lighting Strike and Earth Plow bring out the suitcase.

"Wow! That's a lot of suitcases," Rainbow says.

"But, what about your farm?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Actually, we just moved say just yesterday," Woolen Yarn says.

"At first. We wanted to move to Ponyville to be close to you, but since we got the invite, we thought it would be nice to live in Florandelle with you. If you don't mind," Rain Storm says.

Tiger Lily smiles, "I don't mind at all. I love it if you live right here in the castle. I can have a garden set up and we can go on hikes, and picks fruits, vegetables, and berries and such."

Earth Plow laughs, "Slow down girl, first you have a celebration to do."

"Right. I'm really happy that I'll have you living with me," Tiger Lily says.

Starlight hugs Tiger Lily, "I'm happy"

"And you must be Starlight. It's a pleasure to meet you. Nice to have another relative in the family." Lighting says.

"Tiger Lily told us everything and we're glad to meet you," Earth Plow says.

"Will you be living with us too?" Woolen Yarn asks.

"Actually. I'll be staying with Twilight in Ponyville, but I'll do my best to visit," Starlight says.

Pinkie cheers, "Sounds like we're going to have a Super Spectacular Funerific Party!" Pinkie cheers.

Soon, everyone begins giggling.

"My, that Pink friend has a lot of energy," Woolen Yarn says.

Soon the ponies begin laughing.

"Well, it's best we all head to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Celestia says.

"Yeah. I'm tired myself," Rainbow says.

Everypony in the room say goodnight to each other and head off into their rooms. Late in the night, Tiger Lily looks out the window to see the moon glowing and the stars sparkling.

"Tomorrow's the big day. I just hope I can handle being princess in Florandelle. I don't want to get cold feet. I need to remember, as long as my friends and family in Florandelle are here, everything will be fine," Tiger Lily says.

Tiger Lily tucks in for the night and sleeps as Snowdrops sleeps in the nursery next door. Unknown to Tiger Lily, a pair of eyes open and stares at her. The being walks into the moonlight to reveal the feline that has appeared in the Garden of Water Lily. He walks over and places a flower crown that is made of flower gems and vines from the garden.

He then says, "Have a goodnight princess. I shall watch your coronation tomorrow. The animals from the garden and myself wish you luck on ruling Florandelle."

The cat creature hope out the window and climb down the rope on the balcony. He is able to release the rope from the railing and leaves off into the night.

The next day, everypony and creatures are gathered in the throne room of Florandelle's castle. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight, and the girls are at the front and stands between the throne. The throne is now covered in beautiful flowers. All the ponies and creatures, and especially the ponies of Florandelle gathered far and wide to see the new princess being crowned.

Princess Celestia announces, "We have gathered here today to celebrate a momentous occasion! A young alicorn, Tiger Lily, has done many important things since she came to Ponyville and come across many challenges living with her fellow ponies! She and her friends even saved Equestria from an ancient evil! But today, Tiger Lily along with her friends have done something extraordinary! She brought back life Florandelle and its ponies! With the three artifacts, prove without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Florandelle's new ruler and Equestria's newest princess!"

"Fillies and gentlecolts! May I present… Princess Tiger Lily of Florandelle," Celestia announces.

The doors open and Tiger Lily walks down the aisle wearing an elegant light green dress with flowers: roses, carnations, babies breaths, and such. White doves flying right behind her. Tiger Lily wears the special flower crown that she has found on her desk. The ponies sing a beautiful melody as Tiger Lily is walking down the aisle.

Tiger Lily reaches the front of the throne and look to see her friends giving her cheerful smiles. Princess Celestia brings out a gold tiara with a white and orange gem that resembles her cutie mark. She then places it on Tiger Lily's head. Tiger Lily turns her head to the ponies to see her cheering.

Tiger Lily blushes a little and waves to the ponies. She also sees her friends and family in the crowd who are happy for her. Tiger Lily then notices a brown cat standing close to the entrance and in the shadow. He simply smiles and gives Tiger Lily a soft bow. Tiger Lily again and continues to save to her ponies, friends, and family. Of course, being the Princess of Florandelle is only just beginning.

Unknown to everyone, Gummy is still possessed by the Lich's evil, dark magic. He watches Tiger Lily being crowned the ponies and creatures cheer for her with an evil look.


End file.
